Tamers of the Sea
by Chazaq
Summary: Ancient laws will be bent, family's torn apart, and families put together. Enemies will rise, and friends become enemies. Three mothers, blessed by their lovers, the three greatest gods of them all. With powers granted them, they protect their children. Children of the Sea, Sky, and Underworld. Children, who will one day ride the waves, and conquer the Seas. Will it be worth it?
1. Chapter 1

Tamers of the Sea

Chapter 1

She sat on the bed staring down at the child who rested in her arms. Love filled her eyes as she beheld the mix of her and her lover. Hair already uncontrollable and black, and a crooked smile that could only illicit one from your own face, and when he opened his eyes you could see the ocean. Just like his father she'd say. Feeling a chill she clutched the sleeping baby closer. Sally Jackson began singing to the sleeping babe, thinking of what was to come.

Just down the hall lay another woman, looking at her own children. Both with eyes bluer than sky on a clear day, one with hair dark and black, the other with blonde hair, and both looked up at their mother smiling, the young boy reaching to hold his mother. To which she complied as a sad smile graced her face, knowing what was in store for her children. Julia Grace held her children close, promising to protect them forever.

And just across the hallway from them sat the third, and final mom. Looking at her child, with his hair black as death, and eyes to match. But hidden in the eyes were love and filled with a mirth the mother only loved more every time she saw it.

She held the child close cradling his head as she cried softly, mourning the loss of his sister. The child not understanding reached up, grasping his mother's cheeks and smiling. She looked into his eyes and smiled. So much love, from someone who does not know what fate has dealt him. Maria Di Angelo smiled lightly at her babe, closing her eyes and falling asleep holding the babe tight.

Looking at each of the three mother's arms they all are marked. All three bare a tattoo on their right forearm. Sally's a Trident, Maria's a Skull, and Julia's a bolt of Lightning. The marks of their lovers, showing they are blessed by the gods. And when blessed by the gods you gain power from the gods.

These three women were blessed, so they can protect the small beings in their arms. But they know it cannot last. But they will make it last as long as they can.

The next morning the mother's all sat on a huge blanket spread out on the beach, enjoying a meal served by their servant James, who'd momentarily left it seems.

"Percy, I know you just learned to crawl but you need to slow down and get off of Jason." Sally said with a laugh picking her child up off of his friend whose face was scrunched up upset with the fact that he was not moving and his friend was.

"Sally. Where did James run off too? It's almost time to go and we need to pack up." Julia asked scanning the shore and tree line for their servant.

"Oh relax Julia, I'm sure he had to use the restroom, or perhaps saw a place he wished to visit. Give the boy a break." Maria lightly spoke to Julia with a poke in the side. "Besides. We should enjoy the time with our kids while we can. There's no telling how long it'll last."

At that sobering statement they all agreed pulling their children up into their laps protectively. When James strode out from the trees.

Walking towards the three mothers slowly he bowed when he arrived. "My queens. I hope my being late did not… inconvenience you?"

"Now, now James. Stand up. None of that bowing nonsense. It's time to leave, so can you help pack up the blanket?" Sally spoke as she patted the young man on the back standing herself with Percy in her arms.

"Why leave so soon my masters?" He said suddenly standing his face taking on the countenance of anger and annoyance, and if Maria wasn't mistaken… Fear. "Please stay just a bit longer…I….. I uh…." Stuttering for the right words the man hurriedly pushed Sally onto the blanket again. And in doing so his sleeves pushed up his arms revealing a clock tattooed on his arm glowing with a golden light.

"Oh no. James… Oh gods James please say you didn't." Sally said as James backed towards the water drawing his sword.

"I'm sorry. But he made me a better offer. No longer a servant but a leader. I'll get to make the rules. And all I had to do was show the monster's where you were. The first group will arrive any second.

As he spoke three hell hounds leapt from the shadows of the trees charging the mothers and their children.

"Did you think out tattoos were jokes?" Julia spoke a deadly look in her eyes as she and the other women turned to face the threat. Each concentrating hard.

Julia raised her hand to the sky and calling on the power she was granted as lightning fell from the sky destroying the lead hound. Maria spoke softly to herself as skeletal arms shot from the ground dragging the second hell hound into the abyss howling in fear. Sally turned to the water calling for a massive wave that swept around the mothers and babe's crushing the hound. When the water was swept back into the sea, nothing was left.

"James. You made a mistake today. Where is the second group? Fast approaching I'm sure. But it won't be fast enough to save you." Julia said turning to face him the fear was evident on his face now. "Sally. Maria. Your help please?"

At this the water that had steadily grown around the young man's feet swept him to the ground, where the waiting hands of the dead held him down. "Remember this when you reach the Underworld. My lover will be waiting. And he will not be happy." And with those final words from Maria, Julia called lightning down ending the life of the traitor.

Sitting for a moment, they pulled their children close. "It wasn't supposed to happen today. We need more time!" Sally said tears coming from her eyes

"I'll call Artemis. She swore to help us." Julia called out sending a whisper to the heavens. Soon a silvery glow lit up the beach.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Artemis demanded appearing in her adult form.

"James has betrayed us, and another group of monsters is on the way. Please can you take us away from here. We wish for more time with them. Please." Julia begged.

"I'm sorry. But my hands are tied. A plan has been made that will keep them safe. But I can't take them all. Only the girl. Only Thalia. I'm sorry." She replied with a sad glint in her eyes. Knowing how unfair the life of a demigod was.

"Surely you can take them all. Why only Thalia. What is wrong with my child?!" Sally demanded gathering a wave of water behind her protectively.

"Calm yourself woman. Nothing is wrong. But men are not under my protection. With this plan we are already bending the Ancient Laws as it is. It would not do well to tempt fate further. However, since I may not take your children personally. I shall leave them my blessing instead." She stated walking to the young child of Maria, holding her hands out she took the babe in her hands.

"Little one. Your life will seem sullen. But the light will shine down. May my blessing guide your bow every time you shoot." As she finished a silvery glow surrounded the child as a bow and Arrow tattooed itself onto his right shoulder blade. Handing him back to his mother, she moved to Sally next.

"Come here little one. My you are a powerful one aren't you? And so much love and loyalty inside of you already. Take my blessing and may the night never bother you. See by the light of the moon." A silvery glow, and soon a bow and arrow were tattooed on the young child's right shoulder blade, matching his friend.

"Julia I shall bless both your children, but I will take Thalia with me, and raise her with my hunters. I promise I won't make her one of the hunter's until she is 14 where she may choose on her own. That is all the help I can offer." So saying she took both children one in each arm.

"Though separated you will meet again. And when that time comes joy shall be present." When the glow cleared both children had Artemis's mark upon their left shoulder Blade. "Now you will know when you meet each other."

Finishing with the young demigod boy she handed him back to her mother. "I must leave. The monsters are near. You know who to call. Goodbye. And… I'm sorry." With these passing words the virgin goddess disappeared in a flash of silver.

"Sally! Call Chiron." Maria hastily spoke as tears became evident even in her eyes now.

With a nod she closed her eyes and whispered. As soon as her mouth stopped moving they heard a noise like galloping on the wind, before from over the ocean they saw him. Galloping towards them with a speed that was unbelievable. Stopping when he reached the three mothers, worry heavily evident in his eyes.

"Sally what is it? What hap-" He stopped catching sight of the body of James on the floor. "Oh. I see. I'm so sorry my dears. I know nothing I could say now will make it better, but do not worry. They will have a good life before the prophecy starts." Chiron spoke walking to Maria first.

"I'm sorry the time has come so soon. Don't worry. I'll take care of them with my life. I promise you that. Say your goodbye's quickly girls." Chiron finished standing at the ready to receive the children.

"Nico. Remain strong alright? Know that I love you. And I will always be in your heart. I wish to say we'll meet again but… Regardless. Go in strength. You look so much like your father. And what a great and loving man is he. And though few rarely see that. I pray you do." With her final blessing she kissed her child upon the brow handing him to the centaur waiting to run.

"Take care of him Chiron."

"With my life, Maria."

As Chiron walked over to Julia she was weeping and hugging her child close to her. "Oh my child. Be strong. Be the leader you were born to be. I love you. Stay strong little one. And never forget your sister and I" With a kiss, she handed her babe to Chiron.

"Chiron… I swear if-"

"Don't worry Julia. No one shall harm your babe where he is going. No one."

Sally took a little longer. "Hello little one. You may never remember me. But I hope you remember one thing. My love. Don't ever forget my love for you." The little child not understanding what was happening gurgles happily reaching for his mother who obliges pulling him close and nuzzling his nose with her own. "Go Percy. Be strong. For your role in this though I know not what. You will be a leader. Be strong for mommy." With these final tear filled words she handed the child to Chiron.

"Now I have them my dears run. Get out of here while you can." Chiron said turning to go.

Smiling sadly Sally shook her head. "Oh Chiron. You think we'd run and leave these monsters to chase you? We are buying you the time you need. Run. Run with our babies far and fast. Away from this place. A mother always protects their babe. Even if it costs them their life… So run. We will buy you all the time we can." As she said these words Julia and Maria ran towards the forest to meet the monster's already pouring out. Sally quickly joined them.

Soon the area was filled with dead soldiers, Waves of water, and bolts of lightning as the three mother's fought for their children. With a sad nod and prayer of protection Chiron took off. Going as fast as he can bending the laws of travel as he did so.

But he was not clear of the danger. Hearing an answering gallop to his own he looked behind him seeing a group of centaurs chasing after him.

With a determined grunt he speeds up hoping to out run them.

"Alright listen up you three. I have your children. And I can't fight with them in my arms so you are going to have to help me if you wish them to arrive at their destinations safe and on time." He said looking skyward as he ran through the forest.

Looking back down, he noticed Nico having a strange look on his face. The boy started laughing when Chiron heard barking in answer. Scared that now he had more to deal with he glanced behind him than began to chuckle. Three Hell hounds had leapt from the shadows taking three of the centaurs with them. "Well done my boy. Now if the others would just pitch in."

Picking up his pace Chiron arrived at an open stretch of ground before the ocean appeared before him. Just as they cleared the tree's young Jason began sneezing. Every sneeze was followed by a blast of thunder destroying a centaur, soon only five remained behind the old teacher.

Chuckling at the young demigod's antics he quickly ran over the ocean and began to swerve left to right as arrows started whizzing past.

But the arrows didn't last long. For as Chiron ran he heard a strange noise coming from young Percy. The boy was looking in the water and gurgling happily stretching his hands toward the water. Chiron unsure of what the boy saw turned to look behind, just in time to see three mermen leap from the water slashing and dragging the remaining centaur with them into the blue abyss.

"Well done little ones. You did quite well. Now, let's get to my camp ground and tomorrow we shall begin the next part of our journey eh?" He said grinning at the young children in his hands as they fell asleep to the soothing gate of his gallop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the trip to the campground went easy for Chiron. The children slept peacefully in his arms the whole way. So when he arrived he set them on his bed in a special cradle he'd created for them next to where he would sleep. Still feeling a little of the adrenaline from earlier he decided to get to work on some easier way to carry the children. He still had a long journey and carrying them left him defenseless.

Fashioning three individual slings for each of the children out of leather took a bit longer than he'd expected but once done he felt ready to sleep…

Chiron awoke to the sounds of the middle one crying. Picking Jason up he started walking around the camp ground. "Hush now little one. You don't want to wake your friends do you?… well. They will be your brothers so we might as well call them such shouldn't we?" As Jason started falling asleep Chiron started thinking through their ages. So Percy and Jason were both eight months old, while little Nico was just barely six. He would be the baby. That much was already certain by looking at the baby's stature and build as they were. Many would say you couldn't tell this young. But Chiron… well he had a gift for heroes, he knew how each of them would be with just a glance.

It saddened him as he knew what these three must accomplish. Though not all will be heartbreak, and at the end a reward that was perfect. It was still a hard life with many risks. Laying the now sleeping Jason back in his crib he went to sleep again hoping nothing would wake him further.

As it was lady luck was not on his side that day. He woke again at daybreak to flapping wings near his head. "Chiron quickly get up I have some messages for you." The god of Thieves spoke.

"What Hermes? I'm awake."

"You must grab the children and run. I have new instructions for you. Follow them to the letter. The monsters have found you already and are on their way now. These three are just too powerful to keep together, especially at camp, they'll endanger the others. Run. And follow the message." Hermes said watching as Chiron wasted no time putting the three hopes of Olympus into their slings and taking off drawing his bow. "Run old friend. Those children must be protected. I just hope they find love where they are going otherwise… Regardless. Grow young ones, and when you are older I hope you meet my son. He's only one and half. But I know you will meet. It's his destiny."

As Chiron raced through the forest he read the note… his heart dropped. They couldn't possibly… but that's what the instructions. He must trust the gods knew what they were doing… Though in this he highly doubted it.

And so he ran. Running he saw a skeleton head on the ground as a hole opened up behind it. Jumping the hole as Chiron was directly over it he dropped the youngest one down the hole. "Good luck little one."

Running as fast as he could he quickly entered a field separating him from the other side of the forest. As he ran he heard the cry of an eagle. Looking up he noticed a huge eagle flying low and coming up from behind. As it flew over his head he tossed the blonde babe up into the awaiting claws of the beautiful creature who then took to the sky away from Chiron.

Now left alone with the last, and by a few days older demigod he ran faster. But not fast enough, soon enough he heard the howls of the beasts. Coming out of the tree's shadows as he ran Chiron dodged and shot arrows, just wanting to get to the final drop off.

For hours he ran, dodging beasts and monster's alike. Finally he made it. The ocean. Running across the water when he saw a pod of dolphins swimming nearby. As he passed over them he dropped the final babe into the water, where the dolphins promptly grabbed the sling and swam off. "Goodbye you little ones. Know your mothers loved you. And in my own way… so do I. Until we meet again." Chiron said galloping off to find the young demigoddess's he was to take to camp.

The darker it got as Nico fell the happier he got. Smiling and giggling, having no idea of what awaited him. Finally he came into a cavern, and below him solid rock. Falling. Falling. Ever closer to the unforgiving floor he fell. But as fate would have it, death would not claim him… today. Landing inside of cloth held by three heads of one massive dog. Cerberus who catching what he'd been sent to retrieve smelled the small giggling thing within the blanket.

Catching the scent of his master upon the small undead thing, Cerberus headed back to his master to show his master his catch, and to get a treat… maybe.

Hades waited at the entrance of his palace, both nervous, and excited. He couldn't believe that Zeus had gone along with Poseidon's plan. To raise the children themselves. Was ludicrous. But exciting none the less. And now he would get to raise his own son. One with a shot at glory, and honor. It was daunting, but he was happy. Just hoping he could be a good enough father as he'd never had to be. Not that he'd cared for any of his other demigod children. But Maria… She was special. And this was her child.

So he would give him all the love and care she would of. He only had one problem to worry about.

"HADES!" Was heard throughout the palace as the queen of the underworld was given news of their new, permanent resident.

"Yes my Love?" Hades called back, hoping this fight wouldn't take long. They normally never fought. Except when it came to him being unfaithful. Prophecy or not.

"You expect me to live with her… her…. Little… something living here?!" She exclaimed striking him upon the shoulder.

"My love. If it hurts you so, then don't worry. You won't have to take care of him. I have already gotten a body guard for the babe, as well as I am working on finding a nanny. I will take full care of the child. You never have to see him unless you wish."

Sighing as all her fight left her. She could not stay mad at the man she loved. But neither would she forgive him so easily. "So be it. Don't look for company in my bed for some time my lord." Bowing she left.

Soon after Cerberus arrived. And for the first time in his life the Lord of the Dead held his offspring. "Hello little one. I hope you don't mind, but I'm kind of new to this. So I hope you don't get too hard on me eh? Let's go. There is someone who you need to meet who will be with you for quite some time. Shush. Shush. Shush now." And with that Hades left, carrying a small smiling babe with him into his palace.

As the wind flew through Jason's hair, a smile lit his lips as he looked down on a world flying past then up at the magnificent thing that carried him. Giggling the baby flew, knowing not of the angry fight he was about to wander into.

"Zeus. Not only were you unfaithful again. But you've now sent for the child to live here. Thinking I will just sit here and say nothing as that… that whore's child comes to live here with us." Hera spit at her husband. King of the gods.

"Hera. If you speak words like that again about Julia. You will find yourself lacking a crown, and kingdom very quickly. Yes I have. And he will live here and grow strong till he's twelve years old. And you will do nothing to harm the child, nor hurt him. Whether directly or indirectly in word or deed." Zeus spoke with the full power of his kingship behind him glaring into the pools of his wife's eyes.

"Fine." Hera spat turning to leave.

"To think. She named him Jason all in honor of you. For "allowing" me the time I had with her. You know she even sent sacrifices that would have put your priests to shame." Zeus said looking up as an eagle came into view. Dropping the precious bundle in its hands once over its lord's head.

"My. You are a strong one aren't? You've got your mother's nose. But those are definitely my eyes staring back at me. Hello my child. I'm your father. Not much am I? To think. I've had hundreds of children. And yet you will be the first I raise myself." Turning to go he noticed Hera behind him with a curious expression upon her face.

"May I hold him, my lord?" She tentatively spoke.

Glancing at her, ready to intervene should she try anything tricky Zeus handed over, perhaps the first offspring he might love.

As soon as Hera's face came into view, Jason smiled up at her, chortling with joy as he reached his hands for her, grabbing at her long black locks that fell to her shoulders. Grabbing a lock in one hand, and Hera's finger in another, he contentedly chewed upon both, one at a time looking lovingly and innocently into the eyes of the queen.

"My… He does steal your heart doesn't he? No judgment. Nothing. Just love within his eyes. He does not know me. Doesn't even know that not a moment ago I wished him dead…" She marveled staring at the young being in her arms. "Perhaps... I will be ok with him staying. Come let us sleep. You must be tired." Turning to leave she headed into the palace towards her room.

"That went better than expected." Zeus spoke turning to follow his wife.

"Oh. I wasn't talking to you my lord. I hope your throne is comfy because you will be staying there for a while. Jason here, shall be taking your place. I wish to get to know him better. Besides, you know nothing of being a mother and I? Well I'm the goddess of them." Closing her door in her lovers face she turned cooing to the small babe and climbing into bed with a smile upon her face.

"I should have known better. Well. Nothing to do but wait." Zeus spoke sitting into his throne, a small smile playing at his face. This plan just might work. He thought.

Poseidon paced the floor anxiously. Of all the baby's his had the longest journey. He couldn't believe his brother had agreed to his plan. Let the children stay with each of their father's. To be raised and trained in their powers, at twelve sent to Chiron to train in weapons and powers, then back to their father's by sixteen. And finally sent into the world at nineteen for Jason and Percy, eighteen for Nico.

The thought of finally being able to raise his children, with no interference from Zeus was… exhilarating for him. The sailors and pirates across the sea knew he was happy, for the water was calm and the wind took them exactly where they needed to go.

Soon the dolphins came into view, a distinct bundle hanging from the lead ones mouth.

Going to their king the held the child out for the King to take from the sling. "My Percy. You look so much like your mother. You are beautiful child. I hope you are not to shaken. This has been a very stressful few days for you hasn't it. Well. I'm your father little one. And I love you, you're safe now. I'm here. But I suppose the biggest danger is yet to come." Poseidon said lovingly to the sleeping babe in his arms as he headed toward the main room of the palace where his wife waited. Seething upon her throne.

"So. Is this the little, surprise shall we say?" Amphitrite vehemently spoke.

"If you are referring to my child resting in my arms. Then yes it is. And let me make this clear right now. If you so much as think of harming this child, you or Triton. I will have you both thrown from my kingdom." He sternly said. He hated having to do this. But he loved Percy more than he could say already. And though he loved Amphitrite as well, there was simply too much riding on the child within his arms.

"So be it. Your majesty. Do not look for me to help. I will not get the child I will not help. I will stand and glare. Mocking your attempts with this demigod child." She mockingly spat at her lover leaving in a huff.

As soon as she was in her room she collapsed upon her bed crying. What had she done to turn him away from her? This man, this god she loved so much it hurt. To turn away from her to another woman. What was it? She cried herself to sleep that night.

When she awoke she noticed two things. One she was covered up in a warm blanket. One she did not have when she fell asleep. And two, a small warm body was snuggled into her stomach. Looking down she beheld the most beautiful sight she'd seen in years.

Little Percy was snuggled into her belly, a hand in his mouth sucking as he slept peacefully.

"You look just like your father." She said absentmindedly stroking his back and moving some of his long raven locks from his eyes. Realizing what she'd done, she mentally slapped herself. "No. You cannot fall for this abomination. He must have been put there by Poseidon as some trick for me to love him. It will not work. I don't ca-"

But her words were stopped short as at that moment Percy awoke and looking up say her looking down at him. Immediately love filled his eyes as he gurgled and reached for her. Not thinking she picked him up. The feeling of him in her arms, was… perfect. He fit perfectly, like a piece of a puzzle she'd been missing for centuries. "No. No. NO!" she yelled. Hating that she could feel herself losing herself in the child's eyes, which were exact replicas of his father's whom, though she hated it, she loved with all her heart.

"Amphitrite? Why is Percy with you?"

Looking up, she notice a frazzled Poseidon. "Did you not put him here my lord. To lure me in with this babe to forgive you, and love him?" She vehemently spoke to her husband.

"No? I did no such thing. He was with me in our room when I fell asleep. And when I awoke, well he was gone. He must have moved himself. But that's impossible. He should not be able to move the currents, or anything yet."

"Actually my lord. I saw the babe floating down the hall myself. He went into her room, and curled right up beside the sleeping mistress." A passing servant spoke, shyly looking at the ground.

At this Amphitrite looked down at the babe currently chewing on her jewelry. "So you heard my cries little one. And wished to ease my pain. Gods how I should hate you." Amphitrite spoke holding the baby up at eye level, who only smiled at the beautiful woman before him.

How could she hate something with so much love and adoration in his eyes for someone he did not know? "Perhaps my lord. Perhaps I was hasty in my words. I shall give it a try. But I will take no fault for Triton's reaction. That is upon you my lord. Your child." Amphitrite said, handing Percy to Poseidon and briskly walking away before she fell anymore under the spell of the young demigod.

"He was not the one who I was worried about my love." Poseidon whispered, pulling Percy close to his chest and watching the love of his life walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hera awoke from the best sleep she'd had in centuries, and for the life of her she couldn't remember why. Till she looked down in her arms and found a small blonde haired babe in her arms looking up at her from where he was absentmindedly seeing how much of his fist he could put in his mouth.

"Good morning little one. I'm surprised you didn't wake me up. Sleep well?" She asked picking him up and putting him farther up on top of her chest as she laid down on her back gazing into the beautiful face of this child. In response he giggled to himself reaching slobbery hands to her face and placing a wet kiss upon her cheek.

"My, my, my. Is this what I've missed out on all these years?" She thought to herself. Perhaps demigods weren't so bad if they were all like this one. But that thought stopped when the baby started sniffling a bit.

"Oh poor baby. What's the matter?" Hera asked. Concerned for the little one, especially when he began crying. "You must be hungry huh? Well aren't you lucky then that I'm the goddess of Mothers." And with less than a thought she began feeding the child going to sit upon a rocking chair by the window while he fed.

"Little Jason. I can already tell you'll be my new favorite. And who knows. Maybe more."

Amphitrite was surprised by Triton's reaction. Though angry, after seeing the little Percy, and noticing how his mother looked at the babe he'd simply said he was leaving for a while to blow off some steam and he'd return in a month or so. The best reaction they'd ever had to news of another demigod of Poseidon.

Now she sat in her room when a scream pierced the silence. Fearing the worst she ran to the room where Percy had been left. She'd been doing her best to avoid the babe. She didn't wish to fall in love with him anymore than she'd had. But the scream that came was one all women and mother's must answer. So she ran.

What she arrived to was little Percy sitting in his bed crying and seemingly scared as a servant tried to get to him, but every time she got close he'd scream more the current responding to his cry's and pushing the servant away.

"Why don't you go and make breakfast Mary. I'll take care of him." Amphitrite spoke trying hard not to chuckle, nor be in awe of the demigod's use of the currents already. Slowly walking to the crib Percy began to scream again and the water responded for a moment, before Amphitrite's control entered calming the water.

"Now, now. Little one. That won't work on me. You may be strong but I'm a much stronger in the water." At her words and the fact that she wasn't pushed away, Percy stopped crying, and sat whimpering a little as he tried looking through his tears to the voice he'd heard. Soon he was being lifted up into the arms of the beautiful woman. Quieting instantly he sat contentedly in her arms sucking his thumb and closing his eyes.

"Oh no. You can't do this. This isn't funny little one. You should not love me. But you do. And I can't help but know I'm slowly falling in love with you. Those eyes, and your hair. And the look you give every time you see me. My, my. Beautiful."

She walked around the room for an hour or so little Percy sleeping happily in her arms. But when he awoke he started crying and reaching for her face. "What now little one? I'm here. No one but me. Your father's out in a meeting. Are you hungry perhaps? Is that it? I bet so…" She sat thinking. She had no way of feeding the babe. And she did not want a servant taking care of it. As much as she hated it. But the thought of any other woman trying to mother this child, sparked jealousy in her heart.

"I know what little one. Let's go visit aunty Hera. She can help change me some so we can get you fed. Come, come now." And with that Amphitrite covered Percy's eyes and flashed out.

Persephone was doing the best at remaining angry at her husband, and hating the baby. She'd locked herself in her room, and hadn't left since the baby had arrived. But she had to get out now. Her garden needed her. She needed her garden. And a garden she was very proud of and loved. So leaving her room she went directly there and started watering and caring for her plants.

Soon she heard someone walking through and the contented gurgle of a babe. Coming around the corner was a maid carrying little Nico who was reaching for all the plants he saw, loving the colors.

"What are you doing here? And why have you brought the little one?" Persephone demanded. Annoyed that not even her garden was safe from this child.

"Well your majesty, this is the only place he remains quiet and doesn't cry. We can't figure out why, but the moment he leaves he begins crying. He's already restless because I won't let him touch any of the plants."

This was peculiar to Persephone, rarely did any child of Hades appreciate beauty, or flowers. Nature in general it seemed. Looking down she became trapped within the eyes of the baby who was looking right at her, and seemed to see straight to her soul. Laughing loudly the baby started reaching for her. Backing away slightly Persephone was snapped from her day dream.

Then the most surprising thing happened. As the maid tried pulling the baby back and backing away from the queen, Nico started crying in frustration, and before long skeletal hands began reaching from the ground at the maid who in turn began screaming and jumping wildly around.

Persephone had to fight not to laugh at the scene, deciding to help the poor servant she walked up and took Nico from her. The next part scared even her. Everything stilled. The hands went back into the earth, Nico's screams stopped instantly, and a peace came over the whole garden.

Looking down in shock the queen once again became trapped in the baby's eyes. "Leave us servant. I will care for the child for now. He can stay in the garden with me." She thoughtlessly said, as the maid bowed and left hurriedly still feeling the hands clutching at her skirt.

"Well little one. Your plan has worked. You have my attention." Amphitrite amusedly said smirking at the babe who was happily playing with her jewelry. "Shall we look at some flowers?"

At this Nico looked up excitement in his eyes as she headed kneeled down turning him to face some of her favorite flowers.

They spent the next four hours in the garden, he'd sit silently on her side as she watered the flowers, and she told him about them. What each one could do, when they bloomed. She just rambled to the babe. By the time she'd finished, she knew she was done for. It felt too right sitting there with him in her arms.

"Well little one. Your father is out for the next few days, so what shall we do next? You are probably hungry hhmm? Let's go I know just the place to take care of this problem." And covering the baby's eyes she flashed away.

After feeding Jason, Hera had conjured up some baby's toys and now lay upon the ground playing with Jason. She was soon interrupted by a flash lighting up the room as she quickly threw a blanket over Jason's eyes.

"Hera I have a-" But it was cut short as Amphitrite appeared looking in shock at Jason, as Hera looked in shock at Percy.

"Why do you?! But whose?! I thought you hated?!" They both shouted looking in shock at the other.

"Zeus had a child. And he decided to live here. And it just happens that… well I really like the baby. And he likes me. Sooooo. I'm watching him for a few days to get used to him." Hera said looking away and out the window hoping Amphitrite didn't say anything.

"Well…. Poseidon did the same thing. And trust me. I tried. But… well look at him. How could you not love this little one?" Amphitrite said embarrassedly hoping Hera would understand.

"Seems we are in the same boat here. This must have been a plan by our husbands. Sneaky ones aren't they?" Hera said good naturedly, before another flash started lighting up the room as Hera covered Jason's eyes, and Amphitrite put Percy's head to her shoulder covering his.

"Hera? Are you home?" Persephone called. Stopping short as she took in the two goddesses, and two demigods. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You seem to be part of the club as well huh?" Hera said smirking as she looked at Amphitrite and they both busted out laughing.

"Seems all of our husbands have been busy. But from both your looks I can see you've fallen under their spell just as I have." Hera said receiving a nod from Amphitrite as she played with Percy buzzing her lips and tickling his belly, and a hesitant nod from Persephone.

"Well what can I do for you two?"

"Well first off. I'm sure it's the same for Persephone, but Percy is hungry, and I was wondering if you could help me with that."

"All taken care of both of you. You may use the rocking chair Amphitrite to feed him, and Persephone, I can conjure another for you right over there." Hera spoke as each went to their chair rocking and feeding the baby's in their arms.

"My second question Hera. Is why do we all have a demigod child here. I just found out that Poseidon had one, and he was coming to live with us the other day, news of these two never reached me."

"Now that you mention it. It's the same for me. Wait here I'll return shortly. I'm going to go and ask Zeus that myself. We deserve some answers." And with that Hera was gone in a flash, as both Goddess's continued feeding Percy, and Nico.

Hera returned an hour later with a sleeping Jason, and a weird look upon her face. "I'm going to Lay Jason on the bed here and then we can go to my garden for some ambrosia and Nectar while I explain. You're welcome to lay Percy, and Nico with him since they seem to be sleeping as well." Hera said laying Jason down and piling pillows around him with enough room for the other two so they wouldn't fall off the bed.

Laying them down they all left, going to a small table set up in the garden as Hera requested Nectar and Ambrosia from a passing servant.

"Well it seems that. Each of our husbands fell for a mortal around the same time. Of course they didn't know their brother's had. Seemed the fates had their hands in those three's birth. Regardless. They each became pregnant. And for some reason. Even while in the womb each baby's scent was so strong that monster's began attacking the mothers after only a few months of being pregnant. When these began, each brother thought the other's had found out, and was attacking their child. So they called a meeting to end this, each ready to fight for these unborn children. Probably the first time ever."

At this both Persephone, and Amphitrite had to agree. "After finding this out, they came up with a plan. Each one blessed their respective… lover. Granting Julia control of lightning, Sally control of the water, and Maria control of the dead. Then they took them and put them on an island together, as a safe spot for them till the children were born and could be taken to the camp. But sadly, just a few months after birth, their servant that had been granted them, betrayed them. Seduced by who we know not. By the time Zeus and the other's had arrived, his tattoo had faded, and all three of the woman dead."

With these sobering words, each of them quieted for a moment. What a cruel world to be taken from, after just giving life, to lose it. Well, life seemed so unfair sometimes.

"Before all the monster's had arrived they'd called Artemis, who took Thalia, and blessed each of the boys. Then they called Chiron, as their final ploy. Apparently a plan had been made in case something like this happened. Chiron took them and ran. But the three together's scent was so strong that by the next morning after sleeping the monster's had found them and were hot on their trail. That was when the plan was made to have each child live with their father for a time. So Chiron delivered each to their father's domain. And you know what happened from there."

Hera finished as silence enveloped the table as they thought about what those children had been through, then feeling bad that they'd even tried to hate them.

"Well. Percy I promise you. You shall be safe from now on. I will protect you, and I will be there for you in your mother's place. With all my heart." Amphitrite said thinking of the beautiful babe the world had abandoned.

"Agreed." Persephone spoke, as Hera nodded her ascent. "Hera. Are these three the children of the prophecy?" She asked.

"Yes. So it seems. That's why I plan to do my best to make Jason's life wonderful till it's time. Then I'll pray to the fates that he lives. I'm already looking into how I can make him stronger. Weapons, a pet to protect and serve him. Everything I can think of. Zeus is doing the same as we speak. Him, Poseidon and Hades are actually meeting to discuss it now."

"I shall do the same. Poor baby. I shall be there." Amphitrite said as they all stood heading back to Hera's room to get their respective babe and go home.

They arrived to the cutest sight they'd ever seen. Percy was in the middle and had linked arms with Nico, while he leg lay across Jason's as they each had leaned their heads toward each other drawing close for warmth.

"Until next time then. Percy and I shall be returning to Atlantis, I think I shall have him sleep with me. Besides his room isn't finished yet." Each woman nodded smiling as they grabbed their babe each with similar thoughts running through their mind.

"Farewell ladies." Hera spoke as they flashed out and she crawled into bed with Jason bringing him close to her heart and kissing his forehead. "Sweet dreams my little one. Sleep, and dream of flying." Closing her eyes she fell asleep.

When Hades arrived at home, he left to find Persephone. Knowing he needed to apologize again, then he would check on Nico. But when he got to her room, a sight that, though he'd deny it till he died, brought a smile to his face. Persephone asleep in bed with Nico laying on top of her chest, his head resting under hers sleeping peacefully together.

"Sleep well my love, and you too Nico. Sweet dreams." Hades said smiling as he dimmed the flames in the room and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Amphitrite awoke, it was to Percy's giggling as he pulled at her hair and tried eating it. "Good morning to you too Per-" But it was cut short as Percy started screaming in pain as smoke started rising from his back. Picking him up and ripping off his clothes Amphitrite turned him over and saw in horror what had happened.

Leaving she immediately carried Percy with her still whimpering and clinging to her shirt crying, she burst into Poseidon in a meeting. "Why the hell would you mark him as your son now! He's not even a year old yet that is too much pain for a baby." She yelled hitting him as soon as she got close.

"Look. I'm sorry but we decided we needed to do it now. Just in case anything happens. I wouldn't have. But Zeus, Hades, and I all agreed to do it. And we aren't done there. We will also be blessing them early, so they have an even stronger connection to their abilities. They'll be receiving all of our abilities with the blessing."

She looked in horror at her husband. "That will be just as painful as when you claimed him." She exclaimed. But even as the words left her mouth, she felt Percy bite into her shoulder and start screaming again as the mark was tattooed onto his left arm.

Amphitrite immediately started cooing and rubbing his back softly trying to ease the pain, but she knew it was hopeless. The unspoken rule was you never claimed a child, or blessed someone till they were at least sixteen. The only reason Percy hadn't died yet was he was the child of the big three and it was in water, so it was constantly healing him.

There was a difference when being claimed by your parent than just a god. As well as a goddess to a gods. A god's blessing hurt, caused pain, it was a burning feeling as it was tattooed onto the person, because the gods were strength, bravery, and other emotions when marking and blessing their chosen. As such it caused a price. A goddess's blessing, and claiming hurts barely at all. For they claim one with love, and beauty. They are the other half of the gods, the kinder part, so theirs is more of a moment of uncomfortableness.

"Poseidon. You are not allowed near Percy until his arm and back have healed. If I so much as see heads or tails of you. I will unleash my fury upon you. My dolphins will be keeping watch of you until then. Goodbye my lord." She spoke coldly shushing crying Percy and leaving to go to her old palace away from Atlantis.

How could he be so stupid? Gods she'd better call Persephone and Hera. If the same happened there they probably want to get away with the children as well, before their block headed husbands do something else stupid. So covering Percy's eyes as he passed out from the exhaustion of being both claimed and blessed in the same day, she flashed first to Persephone's room where she was vainly trying to comfort a crying Nico who had just been blessed.

"They are stupid no? Come I'm leaving Atlantis and going to my own Palace to get away from Poseidon before he does something else before Percy can recover. You are welcome to come." She spoke looking sorrowfully down at Nico and Persephone who was in a tizzy because of the pain Nico had just gotten. She'd already yelled at Hades and thrown almost her entire library at him one book at a time.

"That would be lovely Amphitrite. I'll tell Hades that we're leaving and he's not to follow then I'll be there." Persephone said leaving the room as Amphitrite flashed to Olympus for Hera.

She arrived just in time to see Hera slapping Zeus so hard he tripped into the chair next to him. "You pig. He's only seven month's old. Get out of here. Get out! GET OUT! She said as he turned and trying to salvage as much of his pride as he could tripped out of the room holding his cheek.

"That's how I should have handled Poseidon." Amphitrite joked looking down at Percy's back, red and raw with a Trident tattooed up his spine each prong going of to the inside of each shoulder blade, a matching trident on his left arm. She then looked up to see the same red, raw back of Jason who'd been put to sleep by Hera, tear trails evident on his little face. He had a lighting bold going down his spine starting at his right shoulder going down and ending to the left of the bottom of his spine.

Making the same deal to Hera, who accepted and sent a messenger to Zeus not even wanting to see him again, she was so upset.

When Hera and Amphitrite appeared in the underwater palace they were met with Persephone feeding Nico and doing her best to avoid irritating his arm or back. They all sat silently for the rest of the day. Rocking and cuddling with the three baby's trying to figure out how to ease their pain.

For the next four days, the women would take care of the baby's holding and rocking them. Feeding them when necessary and trying to keep them sleep as much as they could. But no matter what their backs stayed red and raw, their arms burnt and pained. Not even being in water helped Percy, as since it came from his father it was immune to the healing powers water presented to Percy.

That day they'd agreed that they were just going to stay in their respective rooms, and give their attention to the children and how to ease the pain.

"My poor baby. How are you feeling today Percy. I'm so sorry your father can be so stupid. I wish I could make it better for my baby. I love you." At this she had to pause. For she realized that though it had only been a few days with the child. She already considered him her own. Her baby. And that's when the idea struck her.

She didn't want to tell Hera, and Persephone, it was drastic, as well as they may not be ready yet. She had no qualms that they would eventually, she could tell just by watching them interact with Nico and Jason. But if there was a better time now was it.

"Percy. Percy baby I love you ok? And I'm going to be your mom from now on." She said to him picking him up, and even though in pain he still managed a small smile at her.

"I Amphitrite, goddess of the Sea's, claim this baby Percy as my own, adopting him and granting him all my abilities as well as bless him. For he is favored by Amphitrite Queen of Atlantis." She spoke as a bluish light enveloped Percy. When it cleared he had changed. His cheekbones became higher, hair a raven black, eyes a little more upturned. She felt his power and connection to the water, already immense because of being Poseidon's child, as well as his blessing, then she looked down smiling as she saw her sign become evident on his right arm.

Now she must decide where she would mark him as her son. Kissing his brow above his right eye her symbol appeared, and almost immediately Percy smiled and giggled to her flapping his arms happily. And As Amphitrite looked it had worked, his back and arm was healed. Her love able to counter her husband's symbol therefor healing Percy.

And looking at him now, being able to see herself, and Poseidon in him, as well as Sally. She knew she'd wanted this for a few days now. She wanted to look at him, and see herself. To be able to call him her own. For him to be able to rightly call her mother. She was so happy, for a moment she forgot about Persephone and Hera.

Running through the halls she shouted for a servant to go and get Persephone and Hera and have them meet her in her room.

They arrived within the moment anxious for a way to make it better for their baby's.

"I have found out how to heal them faster. At this rate it would have taken another seven days for them to heal. I've already tried it. You two may not be ready. And that's fine, I will stay here and you are welcome until they are healed. But…. Don't get angry. I adopted Percy, as well as gave him my blessing." She said turning him, for he'd been laying on her shoulder so they could only see his back, which was no longer red. Showing them her mark upon his brow, and her sign of blessing on his arm.

"You did what!" Persephone exclaimed in disbelief. "How could you do that? That could have made it worse you know!" she yelled.

"I know. But remember. A goddess's blessing and claiming, doesn't hurt, if anything they normally feel better after. Because of the different reasons behind why we would claim someone, and why our husband's and other male gods do it. We love the hero, or we admire them, so we bless them. And I know that, we counter our husbands. We are their balance. We even them out. Where my husband is a hurricane, I'm the eye of the storm, where he would get angry and rage destroying ships and shores, I stay calm, even when angry I only attack the one person, or ship, or shore."

"And honestly I don't care what you think. I look at him now, and see myself in his face. And I love him even more. I don't regret it in the least. Especially since it healed him, and eased his pain. Now I'd appreciate it if you'd lower your voice, you're upsetting Percy." She said looking down at him and kissing him all over as he squealed in delight.

With almost no hesitation Hera began, "I Hera, Queen of the gods, goddess of Mother's, claim this child Jason as my own, adopting him and granting him all my abilities as well as bless him. For he is favored by Hera Queen of Olympus." Immediately a golden glow began enveloping Jason.

Persephone watched in awe as the glow faded and Hera's mark was upon his left arm matching the bolt upon his other arm. And then even more so as the redness left his skin, as it healed on both his back and arm.

Hera looked thoughtfully at her child, loving how he had changed, seeing herself in his face. Then leaning down she kissed him right above his left collarbone her mark coming upon his skin claiming him as hers. "Oh Amphitrite. You were right. I didn't know how much I wanted this. It's wonderful. And look. His skin's all cleared up. Oh he's smiling now." She said before she began blowing raspberry's on Jason's stomach as he chortled happily grabbing a lock of Hera's hair.

Persephone looked at Nico longingly. What would it be like to see herself when she looked into his face? And to ease his pain, how could she resist. But still something held her back.

"It's ok if you aren't ready Persephone. We won't think less of you if you don't. It's a big step and choice to make. No rush." Hera said as Amphitrite smiled and nodded her agreement keeping her eyes locked on Percy's as he tried standing on her knees.

"No. I want this. It's just…."

"We know dear. We know."

So they sat in silence as Persephone sat and looked at Nico who slept fitfully in her arms, the pain obvious on his face.

After an hour she'd finally made her decision. "I Persephone, Goddess of springtime and fertility, claim this boy Nico as my own, adopting him and granting him all my abilities as well as bless him. For he is favored by Queen of the underworld Persephone." She watched in awe as a light green glow emanated from Nico and his features started changing to match her, and he sign appeared upon his arm. Snapping out of the trance she was in as she remembered she still needed to mark him, she began thinking. Then grabbing him, she kissed him on the inside of his wrist on his right hand. Then smiling she looked up seeing Hera, and Amphitrite looking at her with a smile upon their faces as they saw the same joy they felt etched across her face.

"This is something new. It feels… So right to look at him and see myself. By the gods he is beautiful." She said looking at her child who had awoken and was smiling up at her, no longer feeling the pain from before.

"Persephone, I hope you don't mind. But… why did you pick his wrist for your mark?" Hera asked.

"Well. It may seem silly but. Now that he is mine, as well as blessed by me, he has my affinity to plants, and like a child of my mother can manipulate them, as well as he can grow a special flower that only me and my offspring can grow. Not even my mother can grow it. But since he already loves plants, I know that he'd use his hand to grow things… so his wrist, as the energy he has is used for plants." She said looking down shyly. "What about you Hera? Why his above his collar bone?"

"For two reasons. The first is that I wish to be close to his heart, and so he may know I always love him and will watch over him. And two. Any woman that wishes to be with him when older will see my mark and know not to cheat upon my child or they shall feel my revenge." At this she chuckled to herself. "Now come one Amphitrite. Your turn."

"Alright. I chose above his right eye for a couple reasons. One is that he will be right side dominant, and so partially as a little stab at Poseidon's ego, I will be a dominant influence in his life, always watching over him. Also so the world will know he is mine. And finally I love his eyes. They look just like Poseidon's. So above his right eye. Speaking of what his abilities he now has what did he get from you Hera?"

"Well, he can talk through his mind to those he considers family, and he's close to, as well as he can hid himself and a small group from enemies, only noise will give him away. And you Amphitrite?"

"Of course his connection to the sea is even stronger now, but he can move freely through any Nymphs, and other sea creature's domains, finally he will have an affinity to dolphins, sharks, and whales and they will be very likely to grant his commands, and wishes." After this each mother just sat contemplating their child and playing with them, glad beyond belief that they were no longer in pain.

"How do you think their father's will take it?" Persephone asked.

"Frankly I don't care. He'll have to get over it." Hera said haughtily, then broke up laughing as Amphitrite shouted her agreement of them having to get over it. They spent the rest of the day playing with their children.

That night while each was feeding their child they couldn't help but think of the future and hope that their child's first word would be mamma.

They stayed at Amphitrite's palace for the next four days just playing with their child and getting used to seeing themselves in their face. But finally they decided they needed to go home and face their husbands.

"We need to get together more often like this. It was fun. Plus the children like being around each other. And since they are the children of the prophecy, they should trust each other like brothers. So until next time." Hera spoke as each goddess agreed that they should meet again.

Soon the room was enveloped in golden light as each goddess flashed back to their husband's home.

When Amphitrite arrived it was in the middle of a meeting of the sea life with Poseidon. "I am back my lord. And your son has finally healed from your foolish actions." She said bowing before turning to leave.

"Amphitrite." Poseidon called. "Please let me hold him. I've missed holding him. Though you may not think so I love him just as much as you. I did what I did to make him stronger and protect him. Please." He said softly. Looking at the ground as he spoke.

Feeling moved she walked up to him, "Of course my love. Every child needs both a mother and a father." She said with a smile, knowing that he would not get the joke fully for a moment.

"Hello little one. Come to papa. How was your time with your-" But he never finished as right then he saw her sign upon his brow and on his arm. "What have you done?!"

"What I wished to do. I have adopted him. Look at his eyes, his cheeks. They are mine. And I have blessed him with my blessing. It was the only way to ease his pain from your stupid idea. Besides. Deep down I wanted to anyways. And would have probably by the end of the year. Now get over yourself. I'm his mother now. You're his father. That's the end of it. If it makes you feel any better Persephone and Hera did the exact same thing."

At these words Poseidon chuckled thinking about the surprise his brother's would get. The women they married sure were headstrong. Not that he minded. If he was being honest he loved her headstrong nature, and knew his brother's felt the same way.

"So be it. He's lucky. He'll get to grow up with a father, and a mother. Not something many demigods can say. Besides. I couldn't be happier you love him. It would have been hard raising him with you not by my side." And with that Amphitrite came and stood at her husband's side as they made faces and tickled their son.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hades still couldn't get over the fact that, not only did Persephone love Nico, but she'd adopted and blessed him. It left him speechless every time he saw them together, and every time he held Nico, and saw himself and his wife sleeping in his features. But he was glad Nico still had Maria in him as well. Though he had a new mother, one who would always be there for him, his birth mother had not left him.

The same could be said for Percy, and Jason as well. For though they now favored their godly parents, you could still see a little of their mother in each of them. Glinting behind a surprised face, or a yawn when tired.

Hades even got wind that Artemis and the hunt fell in love with little Thalia. Amazed that she knew when she needed to be quiet upon a hunt. It wasn't long before Artemis adopted Thalia herself. Hades could only smile. Though these children had a hard life ahead of them. They would get at least a little break before then. And he promised himself he would do whatever he had too to protect Nico.

He know that Poseidon and Zeus felt the same way. None of them had ever known what it would be like to raise their own child. And now that they were doing it. Well, it was the best thing he'd ever done.

It was nearing Percy's first birthday when teething struck. The boy needed something to chew and neither Amphitrite nor Poseidon knew what he wanted. His favorite thing to chew happened to be his mother's crown. So in meetings the mer-people would enter the hall to see Poseidon upon his throne regal, and next to him Amphitrite playing with their child who sat upon her lap chewing on her crown making the satisfied noise of a baby whose enjoying himself.

The people of Atlantis and all around the sea soon fell in love with the little boy. The fish loved to swim up and nearby him, careful to avoid his reaching hands as they did.

Nico had a habit of chewing on his father's hand, and specifically one of his father's rings. It was a cute annoyance to the dark lord who would always smile, till one of Nico's tiny teeth bit into his skin. But he never got angry or yelled. He'd just yank his hand out and start tickling the little boy who smiled. Persephone thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

Jason by far was the hardest to please. For the only thing he seemed to want to chew was… his father's master bolt. Every time he saw it he'd instantly stop what he was doing and reach for it, trying to get ahold of it. The first time Zeus had thought it cute, so as Jason sat upon his mother's back he'd brought the bolt close to let Jason see and hold it. And the moment it was within reach, he immediately grabbed it and stuck it in his mouth.

He got a nice little shock for his reward, only being saved by his father's blessing, and powers in him. Zeus had yanked it away chuckling at the face Jason had made, while Hera scolded him, slapping him upon the shoulder.

Triton returned home soon after Percy turned one. He arrived back, feeling much more relieved, and hoping quietly to himself that they had gotten rid of the smelly mortal. No such luck. To say the god was shocked to arrive home to his mother and father playing with the baby, and that the baby had been claimed and blessed by his father, as well as adopted and blessed by his mother. A mother who normally hated all demigod spawn of Poseidon. Well that would be the understatement of the decade.

It took several months but soon even Triton himself was under Percy's spell. Making faces at the baby when he thought his mother wasn't looking, and tickling young Percy with a smile plastered across his face, when he thought his father was looking the other way. Triton soon thought of Percy as his own little brother, a thought he would have never have guessed he'd ever have.

As Percy began to talk more in his lilting baby talk, mother, father, and brother soon began to race to see whose name young Percy would say first. "Mamas here little Percy. Mamma's here and it's time to wake up. You know Mamma loves you right baby?" Amphitrite would say, trying to fit the word Mamma in as many times as she could every time she held young Percy.

"This is Daddy's kingdom. Did you know that Percy. I'm the king here, and you… well you are the prince of all that Daddy owns. And this is your father's symbol of power. My trident." Poseidon would say as Percy reached for the item feeling drawn to it. "No. You can't have this little one. Not till you're older at least."

Triton's attempts were more humorous than the other's. "Come one Percy. Don't be so petulant. Just say it. Tri-Ton. Triton." And Percy would just blow a raspberry and giggle, trying to recreate the faces he saw Triton make.

Finally though. It happened. They were sitting at the table and Amphitrite was trying to get Percy to eat his food. Which he was having none of when "No mama!" came out of his mouth as he crossed his arms and scowled at the food.

Everything stopped. Even servants bringing food stopped and stared as Percy sat throwing his fit while his mother open mouth looked at her son. "What did you say baby? Can you tell mamma again?"

"No mamma. No." Percy said still scowling at the room whose entire attention was on him.

"I win!" Amphitrite shouted jumping and hitting her husband on the shoulder. "He said Mamma first. Ha ha." She said as she picked Percy up swinging him around in a sort of dance.

"Now Amphitrite. He obviously said No first. Not mamma. So that doesn't really count" Poseidon tried sheepishly glaring at Percy as Triton laughed to himself at his father's seemingly being beat.

"Oh get over it over you crusty ole sea god." She said kissing him upon the cheek as she took Percy for a walk, deciding that lunch was over for now.

The days progressed and soon Percy was running and swimming through the halls of Atlantis playing hide and seek with his mother and father. Heedless of who else was coming down the halls he ran as fast as he could. At two years old he was the life and joy of Atlantis. Everyone loved him. He always had a smile for each and every person.

Jason soon followed after Percy running and leaping into a glide through the halls as he ran from his mother who was trying to get him for his bath. "No mamma. I don't wanna!" He shouted leaping and squealing as he barley outran her grasp and glided away using the air currents as best as he could at a young age. Sadly he miscalculated and ran headfirst into a wall, splitting his lip. Bleeding he turned and began crying running straight into mother's outstretched arms.

Catching him with no regard for the blood he'd get upon her dress she picked him up and began looking at his lip. "Oh no. What happened to Mamma's baby? Ouch baby. Come on. Let's go get some ambrosia. Not too much though little one." Carrying him while holding her handkerchief to his lip, she went to the kitchen and grabbed some ambrosia pouring it upon the cut then letting him have a small swallow of the godly substance.

As the blood was cleaned away, and the cut sealed, it was almost gone, but a slight scar was left. "Well that's what you get for leaping without looking, and not listening to Mommy. You little trouble maker." Hera said as she tickled Jason who could only cry out.

"No mamma. No. You win."

"And don't you forget it. Momma always wins. Always." She said kissing his cheek as she left to see where Daddy had gone off two.

Nico was the opposite of his two friends. He did not enjoy running around so much, no was he very talkative. The only people he would talk to, were once in a while his father, but mostly his mother, and the flowers in mother's garden.

The garden was Nico's favorite place to be. He would run through, trying to learn as many plants as he could. He loved spending time with mom in the garden, as she'd always let him help plant new flowers, and told him what each one was good for, or do.

His favorite flower was the flower he was currently learning to grow. Mom had told him only he and mother could grow this flower, not even grandma Demeter could, and she was amazing with plants.

"That's it Nico. Concentrate. Almost there… Perfect sweetheart." At this Nico opened his eyes, and looked at the flower he'd grown. It was a black and bright pink flower. Shaped like an orchid it glowed in the dark light of the underworld. "Do you remember what this flower does little one?" Persephone questioned.

Mumbling his answer and shyly looking down Nico tried to get by.

"Nu uh little baby. Speak up, momma couldn't hear you, you mumbled too much."

"It can cure poison when crushed and put in a drink. And carrying the flower with you keeps any curse away." Nico spoke. Though the littlest of the three demigods, as well as they shyest, he was the best talker.

"Very good. Now go change and get into your play clothes. We're going to Olympus to meet Jason, and Percy, and your Aunts Hera, and Amphitrite. Sound fun."

At these words Nico's face lit up. He loved playing with Jason and Percy, it was the only time he spoke a lot, he didn't even mind he Aunts that much either. Plus when he was with them they got to use their powers when they played. And he couldn't wait to show them his new tricks.

Running to change Nico got out his new Leather armor he'd gotten for his Fourth birthday. It was all black Leather, that had a huge skull stamped on the chest, with a rose stamped on each shoulder, and he loved it. He even had a wooden toy sword to go with it that dad had been training him with. He knew that Percy and Jason got similar armor's. But he was still excited to show his own off.

When he arrived on Olympus and removed his hand from his eyes he was tackled to the ground by Percy and Jason.

"Nicooooo! Your armor looks so cool. Look at mine and Jason's. Come on. Let's go play." Percy shouted excitedly leading the group away from their mother's to run and play.

"They sure love their presents don't they?" Persephone commented as the boys started a sword fight amongst themselves. She admired how each got the same present but there was obvious differences. Nico's being all black and Spartan styled armor.

While Percy's though also Spartan themed, was dyed a deep blue with sea green trim on the outside, and his father's trident stamped on the chest with Amphitrite's symbol on the shoulders. Jason's was plain leather roman armor, trimmed in a bronze-esk color, Zeus's master bolt on the chest, and Hera's Peacock on the shoulders.

"Yes. But it saddens me that, though they love this, it's not all just for fun and games. That armor is weighted to the equivalent weight of a Spartan or Roman soldier. It's the perfect gear for what they'll be doing. Getting adjusted to the weight early. And they don't even know it. Same goes for the swords. Each in a style that fits them and correctly weighted. For Percy the leaf-bladed Spartan sword, Jason, a Roman Gladius, and Nico's Greek hoplite shaped sword."

"True Hera. But they love it. So let them enjoy it. Don't let our sadness effect their happiness." Amphitrite commented, watching with a smile at how Percy was already seeming to be the better swordsman of the three.

"I hate to say it Amphitrite. But Percy's a natural with the sword. I'm impressed." Persephone commented as Percy knocked Nico's sword away then fake stabbed him in the stomach.

"Yes. His father and I were impressed. That sword is the fourth sword we brought before him. None of the other's "felt right" as he said. Ironically you know what sword that one mostly resembles?" Amphitrite commented looking sidelong at her two friends.

"If I were to guess, and I pray I'm wrong. But…. Anaklusmos?" Hera said, a little upset that it was true.

"Yes. Poseidon's old sword. Used by Hercules, a fated sword. My heart stopped when of the four swords he was presented, that was the one he chose. Poseidon has already decided Percy shall get Riptide. I hate it. But he's a natural. It'll fit well within his hands." Amphitrite said thinking of the future before shaking her head and returning to the present.

"Yes. Zeus has decided to give Jason Aeris Cida, because of his choice of sword. We aren't sure why, but we first presented him with a Roman sword, it felt right for some reason. And he loved it." Hera added.

"Hades is making a special sword just for Nico. It may not have a history, but it will be special, as well as made of Stygian Iron."

"Our boys may have a dangerous life. But they will have the love of many gods behind them, and a powerful defense of armor and weapons. And brothers. They will have each other to cover their back. Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and Stygian Iron. These three will be a formidable force upon the water. That is sure." Hera finished.

"I think they'll like their next presents the best though. An animal for each of them. Poseidon took a long time choosing but he finally found the right one. I'm excited to see Percy's face when we introduce him."

"I agree Zeus took time picking his out. But it's a good one to be sure. And I heard Persephone that Hades made quiet the unique little pet for Nico isn't that right?"

"Yes. It was difficult. But it will be perfect I think." She said smiling at the thought of seeing Nico's excited smile when he got this present on his fifth Birthday.

"We'd better break them up. Their powers are getting out of their control. They'll get sick if they keep this up." Hera chuckled as they all looked to see their children who were Wet, cold, and running.

It seemed Percy had doused everyone with water, and in retaliation Jason had blown everyone over, while Nico was chasing them with skeletal hands snatching at their feet. All this had blown up into a nice rain, with winds blowing them this way and that, and a skeletal soldier confusedly chasing down the three demigods who were laughing, though their lips were blue from being so cold.

"That's enough of that Percy." Amphitrite called canceling out her sons powers over the water, as Hera, and Persephone did the same. "It's time to go home, and warm up. You must be freezing." She said as she picked him up kissing him upon the nose. Waving at Hera and Persephone she covered Percy's eyes and flashed off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy had just turned seven a few days ago, and he'd loved his birthday. The party had been on Olympus and Jason and Nico had come along with his aunts and uncles. They'd played all day, and battled each other. They'd even pranked their dads. It was a lot of fun. They'd hidden behind their father's chairs. Then, and this part had been really hard. But Percy first pulled water from the fountain and held it over their dad's heads, Uncle Apollo had seen but he didn't say anything, just got Uncle Hermes attention who had both laughed and given them a thumbs up.

So Percy dropped the water on their heads, he couldn't hold it much longer anyways. As soon as they stood up and spun around to berate the kids Jason had closed his eyes and with all his might blew over their father's into a big pile, Hades hitting Poseidon who then hit Zeus. And before they could get up Nico had called skeletal hands to hold them down, while they each jumped on them and started wrestling with their father's. Screaming, "For Sparta" As loud as they could.

Lucky for them their mother's had found it adorable, and their father's couldn't stay mad at them, so they didn't get in too much trouble. Percy had also gotten tons of cool presents from everyone. Uncle Apollo had offered him a ride in his chariot, but mom had said he couldn't have the ride until he was older. And from Uncle Hephaestus he'd gotten his own Telescope that could zoom in as far as he wanted it seemed. It was his favorite gift.

From Aunt Aphrodite he'd gotten a magic wardrobe that could make any clothes he wanted. He didn't know why he needed this gift. But momma had taught him to be polite so he'd smiled hugged her and said thank you. From Uncle Hermes he'd gotten to go for a fly with him on a quick trip. It was tons of fun. He now knew why Jason like flying so much. But even though it was neat Percy still preferred swimming and the water. It was so much better.

Today he was trying to figure out what he wanted to do. Dad and Triton were out vising all the Merman, and other cities under water, and would not be back home for a week. And mom was busy working on new plans for the palace, and other things she wouldn't say. So he was on his own.

He decided to grab his telescope and go for an adventure. He was swimming all around saying hi to everyone he saw, fish or merman, when he thought of a great idea. So with a thought that was second nature to him he used the current to push him up to the tip of the palace and then even higher. He'd never gone this hi before. Stopping his ascent he looked up. Pulling out his telescope he looked straight up, zooming in as close as he could. At first he could only see water, but then the water lit up. As if something out of the water had lit up. Curious he swam up trying to figure it out.

He kept swimming till he realized he was now just beneath the surface of the water. Mom would kill him if she found out. But then he heard a loud bang and the water lit up again. His curiosity getting the better of him he broke the surface… and immediately dove back down. He had no idea what was going on. But two huge wooden ships were shooting at each other. Those must be the cannons that papa had told him about so often.

Breaking the surface again he floated there watching the ships for an hour or so. He noticed that the ships weren't hurting each other. The moment a cannon ball got close suddenly a wave would break the surface catching the ball and dragging it under water. And every once in a while a huge wave would appear before a ship heading towards the other, but as it got close it would shrink back into the water.

Then he decided he wanted a closer look and headed towards the nearest ship. As he got closer he looked at the middle sail on the ship, and saw something that caught his attention. His father's trident was emblazoned upon the ship. Now even more curious he began swimming towards the boat when suddenly he felt something bump into him and start pushing him away from the battle and the ship. Ducking under the water he was greeted by an aged great white shark.

"Your highness. I must suggest you leave this place immediately before something happens. Leave now." The elderly shark said trying to again push Percy away from the battling ships.

"Why must I leave? I just want to see what's going on and why that ship has my father's sign on it!?" Percy complained.

"If you stay right here away from the battle I will answer all your questions. How does that sound?" The shark asked.

"Fine. I suppose that's fine. What's your name? Please don't call me your majesty, you can just call me Percy."

"You may call me Sahmay as I doubt you can pronounce my real name. What would you like to know?"

"Why does that ship have my father's trident on its sails?"

"Well just like gods may bless mortals, and demigods with their blessing. Gods can also bless ships on the sea. This ship happens to be a pirate ship by the name of The Seas Queen. And it's crew devotes their prayers to mostly Poseidon, and they even went on a quest for them. Their captain, one of the youngest on the seas these days is also blessed by your father. His name is Theseus. And no not the original. Just named after him. The crew loves the water. So their ship earned your father's blessing."

"OH. That's cool. And… why are they fighting the other ship? It doesn't look like they are trying to get that ships riches." Percy responded confusedly.

"That's because, as a ship under your father's blessing they fight ships that would oppose your father, or ships and places that have offended your father. And they wouldn't rob that ship, because it is also a pirate ship. But its crew serves a different god. Not even a god… but a titan. Your father's worst enemy, Oceanus."

At this Percy jumped a bit, and looking closely he noticed etched upon the sails of the distant ship a sea serpent wrapped around a fist thrust into the sky. The sign of Oceanus. While Percy looked Sahmay noticed the Seas Queen was edging ever closer to them, and soon Percy would be within their fire. Taking quick measures he swam toward the ship calling out Theseus's name.

"Sahmay, I haven't seen you in a while. I'd love to talk but currently I'm battling. So after the battle. Don't worry, we'll be sure to leave some of the enemy for you." A man called over the side after catching sight of the shark. The man stood tall and proud, with brown eyes and black hair, and upon his right arm was a Trident. He looked to be in his late twenty's. Turning to leave he turned back as Sahmay yelled up.

"No in the water! Look!"

"Man over board! Clear a space for him." Theseus yelled.

Percy by now had noticed the shark's absence and saw what was going on. But before he could do anything suddenly he shot into the air as the water raised him up, depositing him upon the deck of the pirate ship.

"Hello little one. And who might you be?" Theseus called. "You must be a demigod to be alone so young. Strip your shirt off and let us see whose spawn you be." He called.

Percy, quiet surprised, and not sure what to do, numbly obeyed stripping of his shirt.

"By the gods. He's got more markings than ole Jim has tattoos." One pirate called out.

"Look here. Son of Poseidon, but also of Amphitrite. Damned special demigod to get her to take him. He's been blessed by both gods as well. And look. Upon his shoulder is the blessing of Artemis. Impressive. What's your name little one? Don't worry we won't harm you. You are safe upon our vessel. Your father's mark and blessing ensures that." Theseus called, perplexed by the individual in front of him.

"I'm Percy Jackson sir. Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. Prince of Atlantis." Percy quietly said.

"Well Percy, I'm Theseus, son of Apollo, Blessed by Poseidon." As he said this an explosion shook the deck and Theseus turned to look at the enemy vessel, and in doing so showing off his shirt whose back was cut low to show off the sign of the sun upon his back. "We'll talk more later. Right now I have a battle to win against my brother. So wait in my cabin. Lou get him something to drink, and munch upon. And I swear if its beer or wine you'll be walking the plank!" Theseus yelled to a cheer from his crew.

A few hours after Percy first started swimming towards the surface, in Atlantis Amphitrite had just finished her meeting and went searching for her son. "Percy if you are practicing with your sword and armor again, and haven't finished your school work I will personally give you swats, and ground you from any weapons for a week." She yelled as she entered his room to find it empty. "That boy. He's going to get it now."

But he wasn't practicing at the arena, nor was he watching the Cyclops in the armory. Nor was he reading story's about the ancient Greek hero's. He wasn't anywhere. Quickly calling a servant and trying to hide her worry, assuring herself he was somewhere. Maybe just exploring Atlantis again.

"You. Have you seen Percy at all today?" She inquired.

"I saw him very early this morning your majesty. He was swimming to the top of the palace with his telescope." The servant said bowing and leaving.

Quickly flashing to the top of the tower she searched, stretching her godly senses and feeling with the water for her son. But he wasn't present at all. She knew her father Oceanus had been acting up recently, and her stomach dropped at the thought that he'd gotten ahold of Percy. But surely he wouldn't dare try getting here. No that was impossible someone would have noticed that.

Quickly returning to her room, she called for the head servant, and Delphin god of the dolphins, under her. "Find Percy. He should be somewhere in the city. Notify me immediately when you find him. Now go." She said, still trying to contain the panic she felt deep in her belly.

They returned two hours later, with no news as to where Percy might be. Now the panic hit her like a hurricane. "Quickly! Call Poseidon, we need to search the entire sea. We must find him. NOW!" she screamed pushing herself with the current to look for herself through the city, calling out Percy's name. "Percy. Come out this isn't funny. No more games."

Back on the ship Percy was watching the battle with interest, he didn't know why but this whole battle excited him. His blood felt like it was rushing in his veins, he wanted to help. But no matter his argument Theseus would push him back into the cabin and saying stay put.

Sneaking out again Percy went up to Theseus and tugged at his pants. "Thesus." Theseus smiled at Percy's inability to say his name correctly. "Thesus. Why aren't you beating the ship? Don't you have more powers then they do?" Percy asked, quiet perplexed that someone who was blessed by his father couldn't defeat the other.

"Well Percy. Let me tell you a secret. The captain of the ship over there. Well he's my twin brother. We used to both be on this ship together. We loved it. Sailing together, pirating from people. WE loved it. Until one day we were given a quest for Poseidon. At the end of the quest, I was granted Poseidon's blessing and any wish I had. And he hated that Poseidon blessed me and not him, and that I got to captain the Sea's Queen. So he left. Then he dedicated his life to Oceanus, now he's blessed by him, and so is his new ship. They kill everyone they meet. So your father sent us to stop them."

"But since both my brother and I are blessed by gods of the water, neither of us can use our powers against the other, without the other stopping it."

"Oh. Can I help?" Percy asked. Knowing he wasn't that big but wanting to help this man if he could.

"No I do-" But here Theseus got a faraway look in his eye. "Actually Percy, you just might be able to. Come here please. Good good. Now hold my hand and think of the ocean filling up inside your mind and obeying your every command, of how much you love the water. You concentrating. Good don't stop." Theseus began concentrating himself and called a massive wave to rise and smash the other's ship.

As the wave got closer and closer to his brother's ship he could feel his brother pushing against his power, trying to get rid of the wave. But with Percy's concentration behind him, his brother didn't stand a chance. The wave struck the ship splitting it in half and dragging it to the bottom of the ocean.

"Good job Percy!" Theseus yelled lifting Percy upon his shoulder's as the crew cheered at their victory. But their cheering was short lived.

"I thought I felt the stirring of a son of Poseidon. I had to look myself. He's distracted right now. Looking for some child of his. And you must be him. Just my luck that I get you alone. Finally I can deal a blow to him. A blow he may not recover from. Are you perhaps Percy little demigod."

Turning Theseus and Percy beheld a giant man half submerged in the water. Green, with little crab claws atop his head was Oceanus. "I was going to let this battle play out, I don't have much care for that pitiful ship over there. But then I felt something else here. Something more powerful than you too. Something of Poseidon and…. My daughter? So you have been taken by Amphitrite. She's chosen you as her own. This is a dilemma. I do not wish to anger my daughter. But she did leave me for that lowly god… Oh well, I feel as if I hate Poseidon more than I love my traitorous daughter."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MAMMA THAT WAY!" Percy screamed as the ocean responded and a huge wave rose from the water heading straight towards Oceanus. But it sank into the ocean the moment it got close.

"Impressive display of power little one. But I am a Titan. And I am Titan of the Sea. You can do nothing against me!"

"No but perhaps I can. FIRE!" Theseus yelled as every cannon on the ship fired at the Titan. As they approached their target a wave swept out of the ocean blocking the shots.

"Valorous attempt Theseus, but useless. Now hand over the sea spawn, and I shall let you and your crew live."

"What to be killed by Poseidon when he finds out what we did? I think not. Besides, we've chosen to serve the Greek gods in this war. So that was pointless anyways." Theseus yelled to a chorus of approval from his men.

Quietly he began a prayer to Poseidon, "Poseidon, God of the Seas and all water. Please hear my prayer. I have Percy, but we need your help. Please my lord." He ended quickly hoping the sea god heard him.

At that moment Poseidon was directing people on where to go to search for Percy. Getting ready to head out when he heard another prayer coming his way, from Theseus one of Poseidon's favorite he'd blessed. "Poseidon, God of the Seas and all water. Pleas-" But Poseidon stopped listening.

"I'm sorry Theseus, but my son is missing I must find him. Just wait a little longer and I shall respond." With that the lord of the ocean flashed away to begin looking for his son.

"Dammit. He's probably searching for you and not even listening… I wonder. I must try it's the only way." Theseus said quietly to himself looking at Percy who watched with fear as Oceanus began swimming toward their ship, as the crew continued firing at the Titan trying to slow him down.

"Amphitrite, immaculate mistress of the water. Please hear my prayer, though I am not known to pray to you. Percy is with me." He ended looking up hopefully.

As Amphitrite rushed through the water, still searching Atlantis for the third time. Her mind short circuiting as she began to lose herself in her fear of not having Percy. "I must find my child. I can't live without him. I didn't realize how much I loved him till now. It's like half my heart is missing with him. Percy where are you.

At that moment Amphitrite heard someone praying to her, a male at that. And since she was not known to have many male's praying to her she decided to listen for the moment.

"Amphitrite, immaculate mistress of the water. Please hear my prayer, though I am not known to pray to you. Percy is with me." Without second thought she thought of the voice and flashed there.

A huge flash illuminated the deck as Amphitrite came into view. "Mamma!" Percy yelled tears coming to his eyes, as he leaped into his mother's open arms.

"Amphitrite, daughter. What a surprise. This spawn is actually yours."

Spinning around surprised, Amphitrite beheld her father. "Hello Oceanus. Might I ask why you are here, and why my son seems to be crying?"

"Simple my dear. I'm going to kill him. Hand him over and you won't be harmed." Oceanus spoke a devilish smirk upon his face as he continued towards the ship.

"Over my dead body father!" She shouted pushing with all her might as a small hurricane shot out of the water and hit Oceanus throwing him back several hundred yards.

"Not a bad hit. I will admit you are by far the strongest of any of my children. But you are not stronger than me." He said darkly, holding his hand up and ending the hurricane. "I'm sorry this had to happen my dear. But your husband has taken what is mine. Now I shall return the favor."

"Poseidon I need you. Now!" Amphitrite yelled crouching over Percy waiting for Oceanus's retaliation. But it never came. Turning and looking she saw a sight that warmed her heart.

Poseidon had appeared out of the sea, huge in his godly glory, standing taller than Oceanus they were locked in battle.

"You have made a mistake attacking my wife and child Oceanus. Pray it's not your last." Poseidon grunted out throwing Oceanus away from the ship and his family before shooting a deadly blast of godly energy from his Trident.

"You win this day Poseidon. Keep an eye on your little one. I will be waiting to meet him again." Oceanus said as he sank into the water, disappearing.

Shrinking as he came closer to the ship and finally joining his family on the deck Poseidon took his son in his arms. "You are in so much trouble little one. Why in the world were you anywhere near here!" He said hugging Percy tight, love evident in his eyes.

"Theseus. Thank you for taking care of him. This will not go unnoticed. You prayed to me, and that was the only reason we got here. For that this ship shall bear my blessing, the first to do so. With my blessing comes this. If ever you are lost, or searching for a ship with spoils, then pray to me, and dolphins shall appear leading you where you need to go. And for you, I bless you as well." As she said this upon the first sail in front of the larger middle sail, Amphitrite's sign became evident, as well as upon Theseus's left arm.

"With my blessing comes an even deeper, and stronger connection with the water. In essence you are basically a child of Poseidon in strength. Sail in pride." Amphitrite said as she and Poseidon flashed to Atlantis taking with them a sleeping Percy who had fallen asleep the moment his head was on his father's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nico decided today was the day. He was going to do it. Both mom and dad were gone, so he had the whole palace to himself. He was so excited. One of his favorite fairy tales that wasn't Greek was Jack and the Giant Bean Stalk. And today… Today Nico was going to grow the largest possible plant he could and see how high he could go. It was going to be fun.

So with that he went behind the palace and began working on it. First he had to pick a plant, he'd never liked beans so a bean stalk was out of the question. A delicate flower would not be able to support him that well. After thinking he knew the perfect plant.

And so it began. He thought hard and began pouring energy into the plant he wanted. Thinking long and hard he could feel it begin to grow. Slowly but surely. Rising from the ground soon it had reached its max height they regularly grow. Here was the hard part.

He began thinking of the stalk growing stronger and thicker, and the head of the flower growing larger and stronger as well. Soon he had a fairly decent sized beginning ready. The flower's head was around three feet in diameter. It was perfect, and the stalk was strong and ready. Finally his sunflower was ready to begin its ascent.

Jumping upon the bright yellow flower he quickly took a small drink of Nectar, and a little bit of Ambrosia he'd managed to steal when his mom wasn't looking. Feeling rejuvenated he sat cross legged upon the flower and began concentrating again. Growing the flower even bigger and stronger, as well as growing it taller, reaching up, and up, and up.

When next he opened his eyes he was sitting higher than the top of the palace. Giggling with happiness he inspected his handy work. The sunflower's top was not almost the size of his room, and the stalk was thicker than Nico was tall.

"This is so cool!" Nico said jumping up and down on the flower. "I'd better take a break before beginning again." And with that he lay down for a quick nap.

Alecto was making her rounds of the Underworld when she saw something that made her heart stop beating. A giant sun flower was growing up behind the palace. Hades would kill her. Who could have done this?

Quickly flying that way she was trying to think of a way to get this monstrosity to disappear. Having an idea she went to the gates of the Underworld first.

"Cerberus I need you. Follow me, we have something we need to take care of." She yelled to the large dog, who obediently followed, even though he hated her more than any other worker of Hades.

Nico was awoken to the flower shaking. Worried it was falling he quickly ran to the edge and looked over, than began laughing. Alecto was sitting atop Cerberus's head commanding him to dig the flower out and dig faster.

"Faster you welch. I'll make sure you don't get fed for months. Faster! Faster! Before the master comes home." She yelled.

"Cerberus, please stop, this is my flower. Don't worry I'll make sure you get fed, and I'll even come play catch with you every day for a week if you'll go back and leave this flower alone." Nico yelled down with a smile on his face. Knowing that Cerberus hated Alecto, and liked himself.

In fact, Nico was Cerberus's favorite, even more than Hades and Persephone. So hearing his master's promise he promptly threw Alecto off his head and into a wall and ran back to the gates, excited for catch today.

"Master Nico what are you doing?!" Alecto yelled quiet confused as to what was going on.

"I'm seeing how high I can go. Now go away you're interrupting me." He yelled back before going to sit in the center of the flower to begin again.

"Well, if he's doing it, I'll just let Hades deal with it. I could use a good stroll through the Fields of Punishment. The screams of the damned always help me calm down." And with a small smile playing at her lips Alecto flew off.

Nico began concentrating again and slowly felt the flower start to rise again and get bigger and taller. This was much more work than he'd thought it would be. And it was a lot of energy. He could only use the Ambrosia and Nectar one more time before he started getting a fever and burning up another drink after. But he also knew he only had a few more hours before mom and dad returned from whatever they were doing.

So he began concentrating even harder, and the next time he opened his eyes his breath was stolen away from the view. He could almost see all the way to the gates. He could view a little of the Fields of Asphodel, and even a bit of Elysium.

"Maria must be there. With Sally and Julia I bet. I wonder how it's like there." He thought to himself. His parents and Jason and Percy's parents had sat them all down together after Jason's birthday, and told them how they were originally children of mortals. But how they'd been killed protecting them. Then how Persephone, Hera, and Amphitrite had adopted them, making them their own children. Which was why they looked like both their mother and father. It had been a little tough. Nico had cried that day, worrying that his momma didn't love him.

But she had just hugged him saying "Don't worry little one. You will always be my child. See look at your eyes, and the color of your hair. They are mine. Because you are mine as well. I love you Nico. I will always be there for you baby." She softly said as similar scenes were occurring with Jason and Hera, and Percy and Amphitrite. Each boy had looked at each other and agreed then. Though they did have different Birth moms. They weren't their moms. So they acknowledged them by their first name. Not mom, because their moms were still alive and were beautiful gods.

They'd gotten to see a picture of their parents, and admittidely they were beautiful too. And he could tell that they'd loved them. So each in their own way acknowledged their mother. Percy would ask for his cookies to be blue, knowing how Sally loved the color blue. Jason carried a picture of Julia with him. And Nico. Well Nico learned to love his last name. Di Angelo, since it was his mother's.

Deciding that was enough of a break he sat back down at the center of the flower, took a quick swallow of Nectar and got back to work. Concentrating even harder than before as he began to sweat profusely Nico grew the flower higher, and higher.

He kept growing till he felt he might fall over from exhaustion. Going to the edge of the flower, now the size of the entire palace meeting room, he looked out and saw that he could see the whole of the Underworld. From the Fields of Punishment, to the Fields of Asphodel, to Elysium, and the gates to the underworld. Cerberus looked like a tiny little toy dog down by the gates. Looking down the palace was still pretty big, but still much smaller than had he been on the ground looking at it. Laying down he decided to take another nap. Hopefully one uninterrupted.

Persephone and Hades had just come back from a meeting with Poseidon, Amphitrite, Zeus and Hera about new gifts for the children's next birthday's and what they would receive now. As they passed the gate they were met with an abnormally happy Cerberus Licking Hades as they passed.

"Hello to you too boy. Why are you so happy hhmm?" Persephone laughed as Hades tried getting all the drool off of him.

Cerberus Barked in response and tossed his head toward the palace. Not understanding Persephone and Hades followed his lead and both stopped in their tracks.

Growing up behind the palace was a huge Sunflower. It shot into the sky at least sixty stories. Much higher than any other building in the Underworld.

"Oh gods. You don't think Nico would…" Persephone let that sentence hang there.

"Oh I most definitely think he would. You and I know both know his favorite fairy tale." Hades said as they both started rushing to their home praying their child wasn't atop such a monstrosity.

They quickly searched the palace, but finding nothing both accepted the truth, that Nico had climbed the "Bean Pole" and was residing at the top.

"Well who's going up to find him?" Persephone said smiling and she knew they both knew who was going up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going." And with a flash Hades appeared atop the huge flower to find his son asleep near the edge. Smiling he walked over and picked him up flashing back down to his wife.

"I found little jack atop the stalk." Hades said smiling as he walked up to his wife stealing a quick kiss before they both looked at the sleeping child in Hades arms.

"He's growing up so fast. It's impressive he could do this at all. That's a lot of energy he poured into making this flower." Persephone commented.

"I bet that flask and little wrapped bar had something to do with it." Hades said chuckling as Persephone removed said items revealing Nico's Nectar and Ambrosia stores.

"That little trouble maker. I'll have to be doubly sure to watch him from now on. He thought this threw pretty well didn't he?"

"Well he is our child. I'd like to think he's at least a little smarter than the average demigod." Hades said winking as he started inside for Nico's room. "You take care of the giant flower? Not that I don't love it. It's just not really an Underworld item. It's starting to frighten the soldiers and souls." Hades said grinning before disappearing into the palace.

"Yes. I'm sure it is. Well done Nico. This is an impressive little plant here. Now how to get rid of it." Persephone thought for a moment before deciding to just reverse Nico's process. So flashing atop the flower she began the long journey of shrinking the flower till it was once again just a regular sized flower in the back yard. "I'll leave this here. It can become the beginning of Nico's own garden. He'll love that." Persephone said heading inside to find her husband and child.

Hades and Persephone sat in matching chairs in their room before the fire sipping on some Nectar. "This will be quite a tale to tell the girls when we meet up next. I'm sure this one must win the most ridiculous thing they've done. Who knows though? Percy's a born trouble maker." Persephone said thinking fondly of her friends and their children.

In a few short month's it would be Percy's eighth birthday followed a few weeks after by Jason's Birthday. This would be a big time for their birthdays. Artemis was finally going to be at Jason's Birthday and she is bringing Thalia along to meet Jason for the first time. He's been told he has a sister, but he's never met her. They will also be getting their pets. And though they won't be with them much when they get older, they will always be there for them. It'll be a big day for the children.

She couldn't wait to see their faces as they got their animals. She was most excited for Nico's. Hades had spent a lot of time making and shaping his pet. It was most definitely a unique animal. If you could call it that.

She was drawn from her thoughts by Hades voice. "Zeus, Poseidon and I have decided to introduce them to their first instructors soon. We've each picked someone. They are the best at what they do. It'll be interesting. To see what happens. They will learn weapons, armor, and a few other skill needed from these people. They'll train them in what they'll need to know for when they are older, and begin the quest. If you can call it a quest. More of an objective I suppose."

"Oh stop it now. They'll do great. It'll be tough. But at least we know where everyone's going to go. They'll all be in the same are. Percy will lead, Jason his second in command, and Nico as third. They've got a tough road ahead of them to be sure. But I have faith they'll do fine. So we must do our part to get them ready. Are you about to begin more studies on their powers as well?"

"Yes. They shall begin excessively studying and practicing their powers. Percy has it harder than the rest though. With so much more at his fingertips, he'll have twice as much to learn and master than the other two. But he has a good head on his shoulders. He'll do fine. He's already a natural at many of his gifts he was born with. Mostly because both his mother and father's birthright and blessing go hand in hand. He has a masterful control of water. Plus, he's one of those swordsmen that comes along once every millennia. He'll surpass both Nico and Jason I'm afraid. But they won't be far behind. Both are naturals as well, more of the once a Century swordsmen if you will. They'll be quiet the group."

"Now all we need is a crew for them." Persephone finished as they lowered the flames and crawled into bed.

**Hey everyone Just a message from the author. I wanted everyone's quick opinion. Please comment your vote in a review, or PM me. But should I go Thalico, or Reynico? I'm leaving this up to you the readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Percy awoke with a smile upon his face. Today was his eighth birthday and everyone was coming over for the party. It was going to be great. His dad had hinted at a great gift for the party. He enjoyed his birthdays, because one each of their birthdays, each of them Jason, Nico, and Percy each got a big present at each other's party. It was so much fun. Today was going to be no exception.

He quickly opened his door and began to run, smack into his teacher and guard. "Oh. I'm sorry Astros. I didn't mean to run into you." Percy mumbled.

"Still not going to call me properly are you?" Adrastros smiled. He secretly loved that Percy had a nickname for him. But he'd never tell the kid that. "Well before you can party today you must beat me in a duel. I'll meet you in the arena." Adrastros winked leaving and allowing Percy to get dressed and ready to go. Laughing at how Percy grumbled complaints about having to train on his birthday.

When Percy finally arrived grumbling the whole way to the arena he was met with quite the surprise. Sitting next to Adrastros was a new set of armor, and a sword. A real sword! "Is that for me?!" Percy yelled running and jumping into the warrior merman's awaiting arms.

"Yes. Now get dressed in this. Your old armor was getting a little small. Plus that wooden swords a little beat up. Hurry and dress."

Wasting no time Percy got into the armor. And Adrastros had to admit it looked good on him. It was the same design as his old armor, meant to be light but protective, but this had a plate of celestial bronze armor on each piece, the chest, arms guards, shoulders, middle of the back, and both shin guards. The plates left around two and half inches of leather showing around it. With Poseidon's trident engraved on both the arm and shin guards, as well as the chest piece, and his mother's sign upon both shoulders.

"Let me tell you about this sword Percy. Its name is Anaklusmos, or it's also known as Riptide. This story is known to have a dark past. Many heroes have wielded this blade, but I believe you could be the greatest. So prepare yourself well, and us the blade with honor. It has a few magical qualities, the most important being no matter what you do with it, it will always return to its sheath. A nice little trick."

"Astros? Do I get to keep this sword? Is it mine?" Percy asked staring in awe at the blade, barely paying attention to what Adrastros was saying.

Chuckling at the child's excitement he answered, "Yes Percy. That's your own sword. Jason and Nico will receive their own new set of armor and sword today as well. Now come, we are going to Olympus to train before the party today."

With that Adrastros took Percy's hand and concentrated upon the Trident tattoo upon his arm as two things happened. First Adrastros's Tail split forming two feet, and he and Percy began glowing, being transported to Olympus.

When Percy opened his eyes he found himself in the arena of Olympus surrounded by all manor of mythical people, minor and major gods. And sitting in a special section was the Olympians accompanied by their husbands and wives sitting upon thrones. His father was next to Hades and Zeus while his mother was with Hera and Persephone.

Then he noticed that he was in between Jason and Nico both in their armor. They looked to be exact copies of his, except Jason's was Imperial Gold with his father's and mother's signs on them, and Nico's was Stygian iron, with his parent's sigils upon them.

Jason had a cool Imperial Gold sword with him, it was a Roman Gladius if Percy remembered correctly. Nico's was Stygian armor, and seemed to be in a Greek Spartan Lakonian style. Even though Percy found their swords and armor pretty cool he still found his Hoplite sword to be the coolest.

Then Percy looked across the arena and found his teacher with Jason and Nico's teacher. Jason's was an old Roman Legionnaire named Nazoriaos, who was rumored to be the best swordfighter for the past fifty years. Next to him was Nico's teacher, a Spartan named Nikator who was one of the greatest solo fighter's for Sparta, and was training Nico to get straight into Elysium after his service was done. And finally Percy's teacher, Adrastros. One of the greatest Merman fighters with a sword, or Trident. He was legendary, and a hard teacher.

Adrastros stepped forward and the arena quieted down as he spoke. "Today, is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. He has been given today Anaklusmos as his weapon, and a new set of armor, along with his brother's, Jason son of Zeus and Hera wielding Aeris Cida, and Nico son of Hades and Persephone wielding a new sword he has named Thana Piasimo. Today they will battle us their instructors for the right to wield their weapons."

Applause shook the stadium as everyone was excited to see this battle. It was well known that Percy, Jason and Nico were all unnaturally skilled with swords, but their instructors were said to be the best. They were interested to see how the battle went.

Percy quickly called his friends over and began whispering to them, after a moment they broke up and stood each in front of their teacher.

Adrastros frowned when he saw Percy call the other's over. Percy had a knack for swords, and duels as well. If he had an idea, it would not be a good one for the instructors. But as soon as they lined up each in front of their teacher Adrastros relaxed. This would be an interesting battle.

Zeus stood up raising his hand to the sky. "BEGIN!" He shouted as the teacher's prepared to leap forward and engage their students. They never made it.

The moment Zeus shouted Percy struck the ground with Riptide causing a small earthquake that offset the teacher's, immediately as they lost their footing Jason concentrated and a wind blew in pushing Nikator into a corner of the arena where immediately two skeleton's immerged from the ground and began battling the old Spartan.

"Now!" Percy yelled as he ran across and began to engage Nazoriaos in battle, while Nico and Jason double teamed Adrastros.

"Smart move Percy. Smart move." Adrastros thought as he tried concentrating on fighting both Nico and Jason. Percy knew that Legionnaires fought normally as a group and one on one they found it hard to fight anyone who was used to fighting one person. They were used to a rhythm of battle. And Nazoriaos had been in the legion for twenty years, having that teamwork drilled into his brain. Not saying he wasn't a good swordsman, far from it. But he would not be ready for Percy. Percy was a natural swordsman as it was. But he was great at improvising in battle, he found his own rhythm, one not easily found by those used to a specific rhythm. If he worked it right he could throw Nazoriaos off and strike his breastplate, or helmet, therefore taking Nazoriaos out of the battle.

Percy ever the duelist, knew that Adrastros excelled in one on one battles, and he could keep up with Percy's ever changing tactics, so he'd put two swordsmen on him, one who was taught to fight both as a unit, and solo, and be good at it, and a boy who had learned to fight mainly as a group, but because of his natural abilities, he was still a wonderful solo fighter even at their young age. And with both being used to fighting as a group they wouldn't get in the other's way, but actually play off of the other, strengthening each other's weaknesses and strengths. A good tactic.

And they'd all used their powers, which he'd forgotten to say were outlawed, to single out and distract Nikator.

But that was all the time Adrastros had for complimenting Percy on his strategy. He'd be damned if he'd let these two little tykes beat him at his own game.

Nazoriaos himself had just finished admiring Percy's plan himself, before he knew he had to focus. Percy was harder to hit because he was so small, but on top of that he was fast, and though not that strong, if he got inside of Nazoriaos's guard it'd be over for the bigger man as Percy struck like a viper.

Nazoriaos noticed immediately that Percy was one of those unique fighter's the world rarely sees. He also noticed that Percy had his own style of fighting, and it was hard to keep up with. It was filled with fakes, faking a fake just to follow through and almost get through Nazoriaos's guard. Nazoriaos was just glad that Percy wasn't that strong or all these blows would surely tire out the older man much faster than they already were.

As Nazoriaos went to block a double fake, he suddenly found his blade hitting air. Percy had faked the double fake, diving inside of Nazoriaos's reach tapping his sword to both helmet and breastplate.

"Thank you for the battle master Naz. But it seems you are out of this round, as is Astros." Percy said smirking as Nazoriaos followed Percy's gaze and found Adrastros already sitting on the sidelines having been defeated by Nico and Jason who had moved on to engage Nikator who had defeated the dead soldiers.

"Percy's quiet the duelist I must say. You've trained him well Adrastros." Nazoriaos commented joining Adrastros on the sidelines.

"Although I'd like to take credit for it, really I put a sword in his hand and became his opponent. He became like this himself, practicing long nights and almost all day, drives his mom up the wall." Adrastros chuckled. "Oh. And that was your final mistake Nikator."

Turning Nazoriaos saw as the three demigods disarmed Nikator and each tapped his breastplate in rapid succession.

Nikator had just finished off the two skeleton guards. "These damned kids. Smart thinking." Nikator thought as he walked to help his fellow soldiers, noticing almost belatedly that Adrastros had just been struck on the helmet by Jason. He was engaged in record time by Nico who came at him with a fierce strike upon strike never relenting as he'd been taught to by Nikator. "The kids learning that's for sure." Nikator thought to himself. "Wait where's Jason?" He thought before he found him coming at him with his sword, barely blocking the attack he now had to put all his focus into defending himself.

Then he noticed it rather quiet outside of his battles swords ringing against each other. Noticing his mistake almost a second too late he turned stopping Percy's sword from hitting his helmet before he back pedaled to get all three demigods in front of him. "Well done boys. But you'll find it hard to take me down. Never forget what the women of Sparta told the men leaving. Come back carrying your shield, on it. Or not at all. I won't be giving up easily."

And with that the battle began again, but it did not last long. Percy struck high while Jason struck low, as though given some silent command. "Of course, Jason can talk to everyone telepathically. Well done." Nikator thought as he tried to dodge Jason's and block Percy's forgetting for the moment about Nico. But Nikator was met by Jason's strike to his arm, as Percy struck Nikator's sword with all his might, disarming the older man, as Nico dodged in a struck Nikator upon his breastplate, followed in succession by Percy and Jason.

Applause shook the Arena as Amphitrite, Hera, and Persephone flashed down removing their children's helms and kissing them various places upon their head and face while the boys blushed and tried to push them away. Even though they loved the attention. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all clapped each other upon the back congratulating themselves for such great children.

Adrastros, Nikator, and Nazoriaos all met and shook hands, before agreeing that more training was needed for the children, new styles to be implemented, and perhaps begin on other weapons than just the sword.

"Well don't Percy. You did wonderfully. I loved it sweetie. Do you like your sword? Good I'm glad, now let's go home and get you all cleaned up and ready for the party. Fine you can keep your sword strapped on for the party." Amphitrite said as she rained Percy in kissed, then grabbed his hand preparing to flash to Atlantis to change and get cleaned up.

"Oh Jason baby. That was wonderful. You handled everyone's conversation in your mind very well, and you never let it distract you. Wonderful job baby. Come one, let's go get cleaned up, and get your present for Percy ready." Hera gushed as she picked Jason up and flashed home.

"Nico that was a great job. You were so fast out there. I could barely keep up. You had great control of those soldiers out there. You're getting so much stronger. Now let's go get cleaned up. Come on. You won't want to miss the party right?" Persephone said kissing Nico upon the cheek and taking his hand to flash off.

That night at the Party all three of the demigods were there with their swords strapped to their waist and a smile plastered upon their face. They were seen pulling them out and showing every one of their Aunts and Uncles.

Percy never saw the look of pain flash across many a face as they beheld the fated Anaklusmos in his grasp, but they quickly hid it smiling and congratulating him, saying the sword fit him well.

**Because of all the reviews, and people asking I have decided to go ahead and publish the next chapter I just typed up. Hope you all enjoyed it. So far the votes are 5 for Nico and Reyna, and 2 for Thalia and Nico. Keep the votes coming. And thanks for everyone's response. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jason awoke with a smile upon his face. Today was his Eighth birthday! He couldn't wait to see Percy and Nico again. He especially couldn't wait to see Aunt Aphrodite, she always had a special present for him on his birthdays. Speaking of presents he couldn't wait to see what they got this time. On Percy's birthday the new armor and sword was so cool. Plus getting to battle all together was awesome. He couldn't imagine anything that could beat that.

At least until he finished getting dressed and went outside to see his dad standing next to a Griffin. "Is that for me?!" Jason yelled running and jumping into his dad's arms.

"Yes. He is your new pet. His name is Valor. Can you say hello?"

"Hello Valor. Are you my new pet?" Jason asked wonder and awe evident in his voice as he looked up into the eyes of his new friend.

"Yes my prince. And I promise to always arrive when you call. Now shall we take to the skies? I believe your friends are awaiting you there." The Griffin said with something akin to a smirk playing in its voice.

Jason looked to his father first for a nod of affirmation, then quickly climbed aboard the already saddled beast. "Come valor. Let's go!" He shouted pulling his sword out and thrusting it into the sky.

With a chuckle Valor leapt into the sky climbing quickly into the air, soon as they cleared the clouds they were flanked on both sides by Percy riding on a muscled Black Pegasus, and Nico upon some sort of skeletal Pegasus.

"Guess what Jason?" Percy yelled as he and his mount climbed a little above and behind Jason.

"What?"

"Tag you're it!" Percy shouted as his mount flipped giving Percy the ability to tap Jason on the back and then sweep into a dive away from Jason.

"Oh no you don't Percy. Get back here." Jason laughed as he and Valor went into a steep dive after Percy.

"My Prince. Might I suggest calling lightning down in front of them to scare them back so we might tag them? Don't worry about striking me. This saddle makes me immune to such things." Valor once again smirked as a light turned on in Jason's eyes with anticipation of using his powers.

Concentrating he focused and suddenly lightning shot from the clouds right in front of Percy and his horse. But the horse just dove down towards the ocean below them. Running on the water without his wings.

"Ah. Those blasted hooves of his. He was gifted with Shoes that allow him to walk on water. I forgot about that. I apologize my prince." Valor sadly said, upset that he'd forgotten about that.

"No worries Valor this is just as fun besides-" With that he dove off of Valor falling and managing to tag Percy as he fell only to be caught by Valor again. "We can still do that!" Jason yelled exited that that had worked.

"Hey Valor?"

"Yes my Prince?" Valor responded diving to avoid Nico coming in to tag them.

"Do you know what Nico's Pegasus does? Can it raise an army of dead horses to fight?!" Jason asked excitedly, the thought of an army of dead horses being pretty cool.

"Ha. No my liege. His mount is something special, Hades made it himself. Her name is Rose if I remember correctly, and she can leave the current body of bones she's in to inhabit another. Which is a handy ability, if she finds something larger she'd like, or if Nico needs a specific mount she can just find the bones and inhabit them. A neat trick to be sure." Valor informed chasing after Percy having been tagged by Nico.

"Oh. That's pretty cool. You guys are all pretty cool. What's Percy's Pegasus's name?"

"Blackjack my prince."

"That's a cool name. Everyone's pets are pretty cool. But you know what Valor?" Jason questioned.

"What my prince?"

"I think you're the coolest." Jason said once again diving off of Valor's back in an attempt to tag Nico, controlling the winds to push him the right direction.

"And I you Jason. And I you. Perhaps this will be quiet fun." Valor thought to himself as he dove after his young master.

They played tag for several hours before Blackjack and Valor needed a break, and Nico's butt had started hurting from sitting to long. They ran to where theyir parents and Aunts and Uncles had gathered to watch them, with some Nectar and Ambrosia on a table to snack on.

"Not too much Percy. You remember what happened last time? You were sick for a weak, and burning up." Amphitrite said slightly chiding Percy as he grabbed way more than he should have of the Ambrosia.

"Moooooommmmm. You're embarrassing me." Percy whined as Apollo and Hermes chuckled at their young nephew's antics, as he put some of it back trying to stuff a few in his mouth while his mother wasn't looking.

"Percy." Amphitrite said giving him her best I caught you look.

"Sorry mom. I'll put the rest back." Percy said around a mouthful of Ambrosia.

"Jason, come here. Percy, Nico, you two as well. We have someone we'd like you to meet." Hera called standing next to Aunt Artemis and a little girl none of them recognized, but felt they'd seen before.

"This is Thalia. She is your twin sister Jason. She is now Artemis's child, but we wanted you two too meet today." Hera said watching intently to see what would happen.

"Hello Sis!" Jason called excitedly running and hugging Thalia.

"Get off me stupid boy!" Thalia yelled trying to sound tough and like Artemis, even though she really didn't care.

"Yeah! Hello Sis!" Percy and Nico yelled tackling Jason and Thalia to the ground in a hug, which soon broke out into a powered wrestling match. Lightning, skeletons, and water shooting all over the place.

"All right! Calm down you four. Why don't you go play with some of your new gifts over in the garden." Poseidon said as he, Hades, and Zeus all tried reigning in their children's powers.

"Ok dad. By!" Percy said quickly kissing his mom and dad on the cheek before following the other kids, each grabbing a different present of Jason's.

"Look at this guys. This is from Aunt Aphrodite. It's a special mirror she said. She said if I looked hard enough that it would take us all on an adventure and back. Should we try it?!" Jason asked excitedly.

Back at the party Aphrodite approached Athena. "Remember that problem we both had? Well it should solve itself momentarily." She whispered while passing Athena.

"You didn't. You are so dead if they catch you." Athena said, although she made no moves to stop whatever was about to occur.

"Jason! Nico! Look there's three little girls in the mirror. They look really sad." Percy sad as the gang all looked in and sure enough they saw three little girls, One blonde curly haired princess looking girl, one brown haired girl with a feather in it, and the third had long Black hair in a braid.

They were standing back to back, the one with the feather in her hair was crying, while the blonde and Black haired girls were trying to fight back their own tears. They seemed to be in a dark forest. And they weren't sure what to do.

"We should go help them!" Jason yelled.

They all looked at each other, and smiled as all of them were in their armor and had their new swords with them, even Thalia had on come cool silvery looking armor, and a shield and spear with her.

"Come on how does this thing works?! This will be an adventure come o-" But Percy never finished as suddenly they found themselves falling onto the ground in front of the girls they'd seen in the mirror.

"Who are you?! Back up! Or I'll! I'll!" The blonde girl yelled as she stepped protectively in front of the brunette.

"Hey! We just came to help. No worries. I'm Percy!" Percy said excitedly pulling his sword and striking his best impersonation of a hero's stance.

"Yeah and I'm Jason!"

"And I'm Nico!" The two boys yelled matching Percy's enthusiasm with their own attempts at poses.

"Hi. I'm Thalia." She said shaking her head at the boy's antics.

"Sssshhhh! You'll let them know where we are!" the Blonde whispered at them.

The boys quiet confused looked around to see who they were hiding from.

"I don't see anyone." Percy said fairly perplexed as to what was going on.

"Well stupid. There's monsters after us because. Well you wouldn't believe me anyways. Just go away!" the Blonde yelled.

"Try me. Here I'll go first. I bet mines more unbelievable than yours." Percy whispered sticking his tongue out. "I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. Demigod."

"And I'm Jason Grace. Son of Zeus and Hera. Demigod."

"Oh! Oh! And I'm Nico Di Angelo Son of Hades and Persephone. And this is Thalia. She's new. But she's Jason's twin, Daughter of Zeus, adopted by Artemis!" Nico said enthusiastically receiving a smack on the back of the head from said girl.

"I can talk to you know!" Thalia sassily remarked, striking her best intimidating pose.

The girl with the braid giggled at young Nico's face at being smacked. "I'm Reyna. I'm a daughter of Bellona!" she said excitedly rushing forward to quickly hug Nico then run back to the safety of her friends.

"I- I'm Piper. Piper Mclean… and I'm a daughter of Aphrodite…" Piper said shyly from behind Annabeth peeking around to stare at the blonde haired boy who was looking her way with interest.

"You must be why Aunt Aphrodite gave us the mirror. To find you!" Jason said excitedly.

"Well. Since everyone else had said. I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, and the smartest person you'll ever meet." She said looking up haughtily.

"Hahahahaha. Sure." Percy giggled falling over and clutching his stomach at how ridiculous Annabeth looked with her nose in the air.

"What are you laughing at? You! You SeaWeed brains!" She yelled turning and crossing her arms over her chest dramatically sticking out her lower lip.

"Oh. I'm sorry Annabeth. I didn't mean to make you upset. You just looked funny. See I'll do it." Percy said standing up and pointing his nose so far up he fell backwards landing on his butt.

At his antics everyone started laughing as Percy grinned up at them from underneath his messy hair.

A loud crashing sound followed by a loud roar, then a deep voice calling out. "Looks like we found them! Over here you stupid cow!"

"Oh no! They found us!" Piper yelled running behind Annabeth again.

"Come on we got to run. Camp should be near here somewhere. Mom said it was this way in the dream!" Annabeth said only to be grabbed by Percy and pushed behind him, as Jason and Nico did the same to Piper and Reyna.

"Don't worry. We got this. We've been training!" Percy said excitedly, suddenly feeling a hunger to battle whatever was chasing these three little girls.

"Yeah. This'll be easier than fighting Nazoriaos." Jason exclaimed as Nico giggled his agreement.

Emerging from the trees came two massive beings. The Minotaur and a Cyclops. "Looks like there'll be plenty to eat tonight." The Cyclops excitedly said turning away from the children to look at the Minotaur who bellowed his agreement.

That was the Cyclops first mistake as suddenly Nico and Thalia jumped together Thalia striking at the monster's eye while Nico slashed his feet.

"Jason take the girls and get back, join us when they are safe!" Percy yelled charging the Minotaur.

"Got it!" Jason yelled grabbing Piper's hand and pulling her as he backtracked into the forest some.

Percy slid underneath the Minotaur's legs slicing at his feet trying his best to harm the beast. But it seemed to barely hurt the large monster. Looking over quickly he noticed Thalia and Nico being backed up by the massive Cyclops who was angrily swinging a club at the little demigods who had hurt him.

But that was all the time Percy had to look as he was quickly engaged by the Minotaur again. Barely dodging the massive fists of the beast. Feeling around with his mind he searched for nearby water, and found a stream a little to his left. "This way stupid. Come on!" He yelled running towards the water, as the Minotaur bellowed in anger and charged after.

"Percy be careful!" Nico yelled before slicing at the Cyclops hand and knocking off one of his fingers.

As the monster pulled back yelling in pain Thalia leaped forward and stabbed him in the eye, losing her spear as his head shot up and back yanking it from her grasp. Before they could do anymore Jason fell from the sky landing on the Cyclops's shoulders calling forth a lightning bolt, pouring all the energy into Thalia's spear in the beast's eye.

When Nico and Thalia could open their eyes, Jason was on his butt in a huge pile of golden dust with Thalia's spear next to him.

"Nice job!" Nico yelled jumping into the pile to high five Jason.

"That was so much fun!" Thalia said.

"Where's Percy?" Jason asked pensively.

"Percy!" Nico yelled as they all three got up and ran in the direction Percy had headed.

Percy was standing in the water using it the best he could to hold off the beast. "I'd better come up with something quick I don't have much left." Percy thought before an idea struck him. Jumping into the air and using the water to boost him over the Minotaur as hit ran at him he swung his riptide, barely missing the beast's head but slicing off one of its horns.

He landed and turned to find the beast roaring in pain and clutching its head. With another leap he called the water to him helping him get higher and higher. As he came down he drove Anaklusmos with all his might in the beast's neck. It disintegrated into dust so fast Percy lost hold of his sword as it flowed into the stream and was gone before he could get off the ground.

As he started to tear up he remembered something. The sword was magic! It should return to his sheath. Feeling slightly better he turned around and ran smack into Annabeth.

"Ouch! What are you doing here?" Percy asked, clutching his head. Then bending to grab the piece of horn he'd struck off the Minotaur that was still in one piece next to him.

"Trying to see if you needed help Seaweed brain." Annabeth responded likewise clutching her own head. At that moment Jason, Nico, and Thalia came out of the trees to their right, and Piper and Reyna from their left.

"Everyone alright?" Jason said gazing around at his friends.

"Where were you guys trying to go? Camp?" Nico asked.

"Don't you guys know? There's a camp for demigods, that trains them to fight monsters, and helps prepare them. Chiron the ancient teacher of Heroes runs the camp. Surely you guys know. How else did you get so good with swords?" Annabeth asked incredulously

Looking amongst the four of them seeing if the other's had heard of the camp Percy answered. "Well… We live with our parents. We've been trained by different people." Percy awkwardly responded nudging the ground with the toe of his boot.

"Oh… That's cool…" Annabeth said looking down tears in her eyes. "Your lucky your parents like you." She whispered staring to cry.

"Don't cry. Your mom loves you trust me!" Percy said running up and hugging her. "I bet she told Aphrodite to give us that mirror just so we could help you guys!" He said trying to cheer her up as she crying into his shoulder softly.

"Mom gave you a mirror?" Piper asked confused.

"Yeah. It showed us you guys, and we decided we wanted to come help. And it brought us here." Jason responded.

"Does that mean you guys will help us get to camp?" Reyna asked quietly looking at Nico.

"Of course. We'll help you get there in no time. Right guys?!" Nico said receiving a smack to the head by Thalia.

"No. We're going home." She demanded grabbing Nico's arm and dragging him away from the group, but Reyna specifically it seemed.

"Thalia stop. We're going to help them. Like it or not." Jason said putting his foot down on the matter as Percy nodded his agreement.

"I wonder if Blackjack and the rest can hear us down here?" Percy said.

"It's worth a try." Jason spoke as he Percy and Nico closed their eyes concentrating on their newest friends.

"Who's Blackjack?" Annabeth asked ever the curious one.

"He's my Pegasus!" Percy exclaimed happily. Before he was interrupted by a growl coming from the shadows.

Up on Olympus the gods where just beginning to wonder why the kids were so quiet when suddenly Blackjack's ears perked up, and Valor raised his head from where it was resting. Looking in to the distance for moment, both suddenly stood up and shot into the sky diving off the edge of Olympus. Followed by Rose in her Skeletal Pegasus body.

"What could that possibly be? They shouldn't leave, they only hear Percy and the-" But Amphitrite never finished as what was possibly happening dawned on her. With a speed that surprised their husbands she, Hera and Persephone took off to the garden, followed closely by Artemis.

"You are so dead." Athena said as Aphrodite's face blanched white.

Percy, Jason, and Nico stood in front of the girls as they were backed up to the stream with two huge black dogs with eyes the color of fire facing them.

"Nico. You take the girls while Jason and I try and hold them off." Percy said sounding a little down, knowing that this fight would be different as these monsters were obviously faster than their earlier opponents.

Right as Percy and Jason prepared to charge they heard a loud screech from the sky right before Valor pulled from a dive impaling one of the hell hounds with his claws grabbing onto its neck with his beak effectively snapping the beast's neck, right as Blackjack came in stomping the other hound to dust.

"Are you alright my prince?" Valor inquired.

"Yo boss you all good?" Blackjack asked looking at Percy.

"Yes!" Percy and Jason said at the same time looking at each other weirdly as they had forgotten no one but themselves could hear their pets.

"Do you think you could take us to… camp. A camp for demigods? And take our new friends here with us?" Percy asked.

"Totally boss. Have the blonde hope on." Blackjack responded enthusiastically, as Jason and Nico received similar answers from their pets.

"Thalia you can ride with me and Reyna." Nico said excitedly.

"Fine but I get to be front." Thalia grumbled hoping onto Rose before Nico could respond.

Shrugging his shoulders Nico jumped on behind Thalia then reached his hand down to pull Reyna up behind him, where she then wrapped her arms around him pulling close and resting her head on his back.

"Put your hands around me Death Breath." Thalia grumbled pulling Nico's arms around her waist.

"Calm down Thalia. Come on Rose follow Jason and Percy." Nico said patting Rose's side as they took to the air behind Jason who was following Percy.

They flew for around for thirty minutes before Blackjack began his descent to a large open area next to a lake where they saw several cabins arranged in a U formation. As they started to land suddenly out of the cabins came fully armored kids ranging from seven to fifteen.

"Whoa children calm down. Calm down it's alright. Back up. Now what do we…" But words failed Chiron as he stared at the three children he'd delivered to the gods eight years ago. "But how. Why are?" he stuttered out.

"Hi! My names Percy Jackson. And these are my brothers. Jason and Nico. And that's our new sister Thalia. We were just bringing Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna here." Percy said excitedly hoping off his horse and helping Annabeth down, as similar scenes unfolded between Jason, and Nico. "But I must say. If you don't put your weapons up we'll have to make you. You're scaring the girls." Percy said stepping in front of Annabeth as he Jason and Nico all drew their weapons.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're what seven little kid. You probably don't even know which side is the pointy side of that weapon." A tall kid at the front in red armor snickered to his friends.

"I must ask young Josh. That you hold your tongue. These three should not be trifled with." Chiron said with a smirk on his face as he beheld Percy getting upset, with Jason and Nico frowning as well.

"Chiron you've got to be kidding me. These three are barely out of"

But he never finished as suddenly the lake rose and a huge wave swept in dragging the unfortunate camper into the water, as lightning struck near the rest of his group, and as they leapt back to avoid it hands shot from the ground tripping them into the lake as well.

Percy and the group irrupted into laughter falling down at the scared expressions on their faces, while several campers carefully joined in themselves.

"Percy, Jason, Nico. I believe a proper introduction is due. And then I must ask what you all are doing here." Chiron spoke trying to stifle his own laughter.

"I'm Nico. Son of Hades and Persephone. Blessed both by my parents and by Artemis." Nico said removing his shirt to show the marks of his father and mother, as well as their blessings, and Artemis's.

"Jason. Son of Zeus and Hera. Also blessed by parents and Artemis." Jason followed also removing his shirt to show his tattoos.

"And I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. Blessed by both, along with Artemis. And I thoroughly enjoyed dousing you." Percy said removing his shirt as well, and moving his hair to show his Mother's Mark.

As the boys removed their shirts, it could be scene that almost every girl their age present, especially Piper, Annabeth, Reyna, and even Thalia blushed deep red. For though young and still developing having to train so hard already had left the three boys extremely well-muscled for ones so young.

"All right you show offs. Return your shirts to your body and tell my why you're here."

"There's no need Chiron. We were about to ask the same question."

The entire group turned to see three angry looking goddesses, and the big three trying to not smile at their children's rebellious behavior. Like father like son they thought.

"Perseus Alexander Jackson. Get your butt over here and tell me why in the world you left Olympus." Amphitrite sternly said glaring at a suddenly shy Percy who slowly walked over head hung in shame.

Jason and Nico's laughter at Percy's full name being used ended quiet fast.

"Don't think you've escaped this Jason Patrikios Grace. You are grounded for a month." Hera said walking over and seizing Jason by his ear dragging him away from the campers to give him a talking to.

"Nico. I will ask once. And once only. Get your butt over here." Persephone intoned quietly in a voice that Nico knew meant he was in deep trouble if he didn't move.

"Chiron we are sorry for interrupting you today. I'm glad our boys were able to get the girls here safe. I'm fairly certain Athena and Aphrodite had their hand in this. But take good care of the girls. They have an important future." Poseidon said still chuckling to himself.

"Of course my lord." Chiron bowed.

"Mom. Before we go… can we say goodbye." Percy asked giving his mother his best puppy dog eyes, as Jason and Nico followed suit.

Her anger leaving her almost immediately Amphitrite nodded.

"Goodbye Annabeth. It was nice meeting you."

"Am I going to get to see you again?" She asked shyly looking down.

"I hope so. But… Oh I know." Percy exclaimed pulling out the Minotaur's horn.

"Percy where did you get that!" Amphitrite nearly shouted catching sight of the horn.

"Oh. Jason, Nico, and me defeated the Minotaur and a Cyclops." Percy nonchalantly shrugged returning his focus to the horn.

"Oh you are so dead mister." Amphitrite mumbled her anger returning. "And don't think you've escaped unscathed Aphrodite. Athena." She whispered knowing the two goddesses would hear her. What she didn't know is Hera and Persephone had just whispered almost the same thing.

Focusing on the horn Percy said a silent prayer to his Uncle Hephaestus. Suddenly the horn began to glow for a moment before it separated and formed into two necklaces. One was a trident, the other an owl. "Here you go Annabeth. This way you'll always remember me and I'll always remember you." Percy said putting the Owl necklace on her and the Trident one on his.

Blushing Annabeth responded "Thanks Seaweed brain. Maybe you aren't so dumb. I'll see you later." She said before leaping forward and kissing him quickly upon the cheek then running off.

Piper seeing Annabeth so bold did the same thing and ran off giggling after her.

Reyna who hated being outdone by them kissed Nico square on the mouth and ran off looking back to see a blushing Nico being smacked by an angry Thalia. Smiling she ran on.

That night the boys had to clean their rooms from top to bottom. It was a long night. When they finally finished they crashed in their bed, dreaming of adventures flying through the sky and sailing on the sea with each other and the new people they'd met that day.

As Chiron prepared to sleep a glow lit up the night behind him. "Ah. Lady Athena how may I help you?" He bowed.

"Rise. You know better than to bow to me Chiron. You do so much you deserve the right to stay standing. Now, I am here to ask that you move Reyna into my cabin with Annabeth. And to let you know. Take care of those three girls. They have an important future ahead of them. As well as with the prophecy." Athena seriously intoned.

With a sad nod Chiron bowed again. "As you wish Lady Athena." By them time he'd risen the golden glow of her leaving and the soft sound of a sigh at his subservient attitude was gone.

"My children. My young children. Stay strong. You'll need it." He sadly spoke to the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amphitrite felt it. Something was off this solstice. Something bad was going to happen and it involved Percy and the others. Don't ask her why because she never could have answered other than it was a mother's intuition.

She had just finished rocking and singing Percy to sleep, as recently he'd had nightmares at night. She put him in bed and smiled to herself when she saw him start reaching around the bed in his sleep searching for his mother's safe embrace. "It's ok baby. Momma's right here. You're safe. Sleep tight my love." She whispered brushing his unruly hair from his eyes and kissing him upon the brow before tucking him in and shutting the door.

The Winter Solstice was only a short week away, and already Amphitrite could sense ancient magic's stirring. She didn't know what, but something was about to happen and she needed to prevent it no matter the cost. Percy must be kept safe. Flashing out she left to go meet with Hera and Persephone.

Arriving at the chosen meeting place Amphitrite was met with similar faces as each mother seemed pensive and on edge.

She started right in, "Something's not right. I don't know what it is. But something's off. There's a storm brewing and it's going to break on the Solstice."

"I know. I feel it too and it involves the kids. We must get them somewhere safe. Somewhere no one would find them for a while. At least till the solstice has passed." Persephone agreed.

"I'll talk to the other gods and see if they have any ideas. They all love the kids so I know they'll do their best to help them. But we must hurry. Tonight would be the best time I believe. Zeus agrees with me that tonight's the time to move."

With a flash the three goddesses all set off to search for a place for the children.

Hera arrived on Olympus and called Zeus to call a meeting. When the Olympian's had all gathered Hera stated her question. "Persephone, Amphitrite, and I all agree something is going to go wrong this solstice. We want to hide the children, or take them somewhere safe tonight. But we don't know where would be safe enough for the time being." She glanced around the room hoping for ideas.

"I actually have the perfect place. Do you trust me?" Hermes spoke up looking directly into Hera's eyes.

"I do." She whispered.

Amphitrite and Poseidon rushed down the halls to Percy's room. Things had quickly taken a turn for the worst. A sea monster under Oceanus's control was attacking the palace. And specifically headed towards Percy's room. The mermen and Cyclops were valiantly holding the beast off with Triton's leadership, giving time for their King and Queen to get the young prince they all loved so dearly to safety.

They were just discussing where to go when they'd got a hurried message from Hera explaining the place. It seems that random monster's where attacking the base of Olympus and the gates of the Underworld as well.

Running into the room Amphitrite went to wake Percy while Poseidon hurriedly pulled out some clothes for him to change into and packing a quick bag, including his armor and Riptide.

"Come on baby. Can you wake up just a little for mommy? You can go back to sleep in just a moment. Help momma get you changed." She said shaking the small boy a little to stir him from what seemed to be a fitful sleep.

Pulling his shirt over his head, and his pajama bottoms from his feet while he sat sleepy eyed on the bed Amphitrite and Poseidon worked in tandem stripping and clothing their precious little boy.

"Momma? Papa? Where are we going?" He asked sleepily yawning as Poseidon tried getting the shirt over his head.

"You're going to a babysitter's for a little bit. Just a few days while your uncles and eye take care of some enemies. Don't worry you'll be back in no time. But can you promise me you'll behave? Jason and Nico will be there with you. Artemis is just going on a long hunt away from everyone with the Thalia or she would be there as well. So do you promise Percy?" Poseidon asked as he pulled Percy's arms through the arm holes while Amphitrite got his legs in his pants.

"Promise what dad?" He asked sleepily.

"Promise to behave at the baby sitter's?"

"Yes daddy. I promise. Can I go back to sleep now?" Percy yawned out laying back on his bed.

"Yes buddy. Just a moment longer ok? Alright go to mommy she's going to take you there." Poseidon said chuckling as Percy was already asleep. Picking him up and placing him in Amphitrite's arms he kissed Percy on the top of his head. "I'm going to go help Triton and the rest. Get him there safe. And remind her what will happen if he gets hurt or harmed." Poseidon said darkly glowing for a moment with godly energy.

"Of course my love. She knows. And it'll be six times as hard for I shall be right beside you along with Zeus, Hera, Hades, and Persephone. Now go. Show my father why you are now ruler of the water's." She said lightly, kissing him quickly upon the lips before watching him shoot out the window toward the beast.

"Come my little prince. Let us leave." She whispered to Percy flashing away with his bag of clothes and armor.

Hera was in a rush. She needed to get Jason ready. She was glad she'd let him sleep in his regular clothes tonight. It made it that much easier. Quickly running into his room she started packing a bag with some clothes, his armor and sword, as well as some Ambrosia and Nectar, leaving extra for Percy and Nico should they need some.

"Jason sweet heart. Time to get up. We need to go to the babysitter's. Don't worry. Just sit up enough for mommy to pick you up. There we go." Hera whispered as Jason half-awake struggled to sit up so she could pick him up. He was starting to sleep again almost as soon as his head hit her shoulder.

"I love you mommy." He whispered sleepily into her hair turning his head towards her.

"And I you my little soldier. Let's go." And with a flash they were gone.

Persephone was having a much harder time. For Nico slept like a rock. "Nico baby. Nico get up now. We need to go." Looking out the window Persephone could see Hades along with Cerberus fighting several monster's trying to fight their way to the palace.

Sighing with exasperation Persephone went to plan two. Quickly growing her special flower she held it under Nico's nose, he turned to get a better smell. She smiled. Even in his sleep he loved the flower. Pulling it away from him he slowly followed the sweet smelling flower till he was standing still asleep in the middle of the room. With a precision that came from several years of dressing a cranky little boy, Persephone had stripped and clothed Nico in record time.

"Alright my little flower. We can leave now. I know you'll like the baby sitter. She loves plants as well." Persephone said kissing his cheek as she picked him up, flashing off with his bag of clothes and armor.

Amphitrite was the first to arrive on the island, greeted by its lovely resident. "Hello Amphitrite is this the little one?"

"Yes. His name is Percy. Please take care of him. I can't tell you how much this means. It may be silly. But I have fallen in love with this little one so hard. He's my child in every way. Every way. Amphitrite said handing Percy to her and kissing him one last time before also handing over his bag.

Percy stirred slightly at being transferred over and began to awake, no longer smelling his mother's perfume. "Momma? Where'd you go? Momma?!" He sat wide awake eyes searching for his mother.

"It's ok baby. I'm right here. Let me introduce you to someone. She'll be taking care of you for a few days till Winter Solstice is over. You behave alright?" Amphitrite said stepping into his view and putting a calming hand on his back.

"Hello Percy. My names Calypso. I'm a friend of your mother's. You don't mind staying with me right?" Calypso asked. Smiling as Percy shyly nodded, trying to be brave for his mom.

"Ok mommy. I'll be good. Love you." Percy said laying his head back down sleep hitting him once again.

"Gods this is going to be harder than I thought it would. Take care of him Calypso. Please." And with a flash Amphitrite was gone replaced by Hera and Persephone.

"Looks like we just missed Amphitrite." Hera commented seeing the sleeping Percy in Calypso's arms.

"Follow me this way. I made a room for the boys to share and already have beds ready. This way." Calypso said smiling at the prospect of company, especially such adorable little boys. The island will be lively for a while at least.

They entered her home as she led them back to a room with three beds made along the far wall, the covers already turned back ready for an occupant. Calypso went to the middle bed laying Percy down and tucking him in, as Hera and Persephone went to either side tucking in and kissing their children goodnight.

"Gods. It shall be a long few nights without this little one running around the halls." Hera said smiling softly. "Well. Until then. Take care of them Calypso." And with a flash the two goddess's were gone.

"With my life." Calypso whispered to the dark, admiring the three boys laying asleep in their bed.

When Calypso came into the room that morning she was met with a sight that brought a smile to her face. Jason had curled up with all his blankets on the floor in between his bed and Percy's. While Nico had curled up on the foot of Percy's bed, where Percy himself was sleeping peacefully, drooling a bit on his pillow.

With that she left to go make breakfast, which the smell drifted down the hall quickly awakening the sleeping demigods. Within moment a fully dressed Percy rushed into the room. "Hey mom what's for" stopping in his tracks as he realized it wasn't his mother waiting for him.

"OH… Hello." Percy shyly finished.

"Hello Percy. Did you sleep well?" Calypso questioned.

"Yes ma'am." He politely responded.

"Well that's good. Now would you mind setting the table for you, your brother's and I please?"

"Yes ma'am." He said and began searching for plates and silverware.

By the time Percy had finished setting out silverware and plates, Nico and Jason had sleepily wandered in and sat down.

"What's for breakfast today?" Jason asked looking about, while Nico stared around the room confused as to why he was here and parents weren't.

"First let's start off with introductions. You were all asleep last night so I'm sure you don't remember much of what's happened. My name is Calypso, and I'm going to be watching you three as your babysitter for a few days. At least until the Winter Solstice is over. This year the dark magic's are especially potent, and your parents enemies have arisen and attacked. They are trying to hurt your parents any way they can. And the first way was to get ahold and kill you three. But now you are safe on this island. No one can get here unless I allow them, or Zeus or Hermes send them here."

"Oh well hello Cal-yp-sio. My names Nico!" Nico said excitedly for he had looked out the window and seen Calypso had a beautiful garden, and in his mind someone who loved plants that much and did such a good job must be really nice.

Calypso smiled at his mispronunciation of her name. "Hello Nico. Do you like my flowers?"

Nico shook his head dramatically "Yes they are so pretty. They are almost as pretty as momma's" Nico said excitedly.

"Well I'm honored you think so. Do you think you could help me with the plants today?" She asked knowing his answer.

"Could I really!?"

"Absolutely. But only if you promise to grow some of your mother's flowers to make my garden a little more special. It will make all the other goddess's jealous." Calypso said smiling as Nico jumped up and gave her a hug promising to do just that. "Thank you Nico. You can sit down again now. And who might you be?" Calypso asked talking to Jason who sat wide eyes looking around the room and outside.

"Oh. I'm Jason Grace your ladyship." Jason said doing his best to do a little bow.

"Jason my dear. You do not need to call me ladyship. Quiet the gentleman I see Jason. Although I appreciate it, it's not needed little one." Calypso said smiling.

"Thank the gods. I wasn't sure if I was doing that right." Jason comically spoke sitting down again.

"Jason after breakfast if you'd like you can fly around the island and explore it if you wish."

"I can fly?!" Jason said, exited at the prospect of getting to use his powers here.

"And what about you Percy. Can you tell me about yourself?" She questioned.

"I don't really want to talk right now." Percy sadly stated looking down at his hands in his lap as he sat at the table.

"That's fine. Now shall we eat? I've made us some very special food. They are called pancakes. You just pour this sticky stuff called syrup on it. I don't know if you ever had them but I really like them." Calypso said placing a stack of pancakes down on the table and helping each boy get one and pour syrup over them. "Nico, Nico. That's way too much syrup dear. Percy you too."

The rest of the day was spent with Jason flying around the island and seeing all the wonders it held, and Nico helping take care of the garden and growing some of his mother's flowers in her flower bed. Percy stayed inside, or near the house all day moping. He didn't like being here. He wanted to be with his mom and dad.

That night Calypso tucked all the boys into bed and red them a bed time story and left, going to clean up all the dishes from dinner before she herself would sleep.

As she walked past the boy's room to go to sleep she heard a soft whimpering. Frowning with worry she opened the door and peeked in, stifling a gasp as she saw Percy sitting on his bed knees drawn up to his face crying softly in the night.

"Oh Percy baby. What's the matter?" Calypso said entering the room and startling the boy as she sat at the foot of his bed.

"Nothing…"

"Percy if you don't tell me I can't help you. Your mother left you here so I could take care of you. I promise I can help. But you've got to talk to me, not mope around the house." She sternly said putting a hand gently under his chin and lifting his face to meet her beautiful eyes.

"It's just. I've been having nightmares at night. And mommy usually sings me to sleep at night to keep the nightmares away. But she's not here tonight." Percy squeaked out beginning to sniffle and cry again.

Concern filling her heart Calypso scooped Percy up in her arms and took him to the beach, summoning a rocking chair she began rocking Percy. "Do you mind if I sing to you tonight? I know it isn't the same as your mother. But perhaps it will help."

"Ok." Percy yawned out laying his head down already beginning to get sleepy, comforted by her holding him.

Calypso's voice came out in a lilting and haunting melody, in beautiful Greek, filling the air around Percy, it seemed to Percy to knit a blanket of protection around the young demigod. Yawning again his eyes began to close as Calypso kept singing her beautiful voice filling the air.

"Calypso?" Percy whispered almost asleep.

"Yes Percy?" Calypso responded before continuing her song.

"You are very pretty. Just like mom. And you sound like an angel." Percy whispered before falling into the arms of sleep.

"Thank you Percy. Sweet dreams." Calypso said kissing him softly on the cheek before taking him inside and tucking him in.

"Sweet dreams to all of you little ones. I hope we can have a good day tomorrow. Sleep tight." Calypso said closing the door and leaving for her own bed.

The next morning Calypso awoke to a sight that made her smile. She was surrounded in her bed by three little demigod boys. All curled up at random places. Nico at her feet his blanket wrapped haphazardly around his little frame, Jason at her back snoring softly with his mouth wide open and her blankets pulled up to his waist. While Percy was cuddling into her stomach his head on her arm which he had pulled around his body with the blankets pulled firmly up to his neck.

Smiling to herself and thinking she has never had a morning as wonderful as this, she closed her eyes and decided a little more sleep wouldn't hurt them.

When next she awoke, the boys were just beginning to stir themselves. "Come on boys. Let's get up. You can help me make pancakes today. How does that sound?" She was unprepared for the shout of joy as all three boys leapt out of bed running to their room to get dressed.

Calypso got dressed herself then went to the kitchen to see three young demigods who had already set the table trying to start a fire. "Alright boys, alright. I am glad you're exited to help and all, but I'll start the fire you are much too young."

She was met by a chorus of "Aaaawww." From the boys.

By the time they had enough pancakes made, everyone was covered head to toe in flower, as Percy had decided it'd be funny to throw it at Jason who was mixing the batter, which then led to an all-out war, that when Calypso tried to stop she herself was ganged up on by all three of the young demigods.

"I haven't had that much fun in ages. But now it is time to eat. And then a bath for you three." Calypso laughed out wiping her hands on her flour covered clothes.

The bath did not fare much better, as it ended up being a water fight of Percy against Nico, Jason and Calypso.

After finally getting everyone washed up, herself included, they all went to Calypso's garden and helped. Nico made sure they had enough sunlight and food, supplying energy if they needed it, while Percy watered the plants, and Jason flew himself and Percy around to water them from above.

The next day Calypso awoke once again two three children in bed with her, all sleeping peacefully. That morning they decided to have some fresh fruit's for breakfast instead. After watering all the plants Calypso decided it was time for a game.

"Alright you three gather round. Now you may not know this, but I am a sorceress. So today, we are going to play hide and go seek. You can use your powers, Percy you cannot go in the ocean, but the pond is fine, Jason you aren't allowed to directly hit someone with lightning but you may scare them if you wish. Nico, no using skeleton's to search for you. I'll go first." Calypso finished, going to a nearby tree she began counting as the boys ran off to hide. "One, Two, Three." She began.

By the time she'd reached fifty she knew all the boys were hidden. And so began the game.

She first looked in the pond, but was surprised when she got there to find it empty. With that she headed off into the forest. She was under one of the largest trees on the island when she heard giggling from above her. Quickly looking up she found Jason on the highest branch. "Get down here Jason. I've found you. Good hiding spot. Did you fly all the way up?" she called up.

"No. You have to touch me first." Jason called levitating higher into the tree.

With a smirk Calypso uttered a quick spell, and before Jason could reach the next branch he suddenly found himself on the ground. "Tag. Come on. Let's go find the other's silly." Calypso said with a smile patting Jason on the head.

"Aaawww. That's not fair." Jason complained before following her. Deciding he was going to find Percy first.

As Calypso and Jason headed further into the forest Calypso noticed an unusually large flower near the base of a tree. Motioning to Jason she pointed at the flower mouthing "Nico". To which he responded with a smile before rising into the air.

Nico was hiding underneath the flower he'd grown. It was one he knew was natural on the island as he'd seen them several times around the island, as well as they grew to this size naturally. He thought his place was perfect, till right in front of him lightning struck.

"AH!" He screamed jumping out from underneath the flower right into Calypso.

"Gotcha Nico." She laughed. "Now let's go find Percy."

Unknown to them Percy was indeed in the pond. But he'd stirred up the dirt at the bottom to hide him, doing his best to make it look regular. He had since stopped and was now just sitting at the bottom of the pond eyes half closed as he smirked thinking they'd never find him.

As he lay there he suddenly felt something pinching him on the back. Adjusting he continued laying there, till it happened again. Confused now he reached his hand back to figure out what it was.

When his hand wrapped around a skeletal hand that grabbed back Percy went white. Shooting out of the water and landing on his butt on the short, right in front of a laughing Calypso, Nico and Jason.

"Nicooooooo! Did you tell them where I was?" Percy complained, rubbing his aching backside.

Chortling with laughter Nico tried to answer, "Nope. You were just lying there, and we could see you as easy as could be. Especially Jason who flew over it looking for you." At this Nico fell to the ground giggling.

"Oh Percy. It was a good idea. But we couldn't help messing with you silly." Calypso said smiling as she walked over and hugged little Percy who was pouting, his lower lip puffed out with arms crossed.

"Come on. Let's go make lunch." Calypso said a small frown playing at her lips. Tonight was the last night they'd be staying with her, as tomorrow evening the Winter Solstice would be over and it would be safe for them to return home. Shaking those dark thought's away she followed the leaping boys who were discussing training with their swords and armor after eating.

When Calypso awoke the next morning it was to an empty bed. Quite confused as well as worried, she hurried out of bed, throwing on her robe and rushing to the kid's room, to find it empty with the beds made. Now she was very worried.

Rushing into the kitchen she stopped sort, as a sight that touched her heart unfolded. Percy, Nico, and Jason were all attempting to make pancakes. And it seemed the largest one the size of the pan was just for her. They all had on various pieces of her cooking outfit. Nico was in her apron, Jason had on the oven mits, whilst Percy was wearing her hair band to keep hair out of her face and shaking the large stirring spoon giving them instructions as they all tried to get the large pancake onto the plate.

Smiling softly to herself Calypso quietly went back to bed and climbed in. After hearing more scrambling coming from the kitchen her door opened to reveal the three boys all trying to carry a tray with the large pancake on it, along with a cup of juice in to the room.

"Look we made YOU breakfast this time Calypso!" Nico excitedly said almost upsetting the entire balance of the tray.

Setting it on her lap they quickly ran out returning shortly with their own plates and small cups of juice.

"Well thank you boys. I've never had breakfast in bed before. You guys are wonderful. Did you do all this yourself? This is such a big pancake. Am I supposed to eat it all myself?" She smiled as the boys looked at each other confused for a moment, thinking the bigger the pancake the better.

"Don't worry! We'll help you eat whatever you can't." Percy exclaimed to shouts of approval from his brother's as everyone excitedly began eating their food in earnest.

Calypso could only smile and fight back the tears in her eyes. She didn't want the boys to leave. This time with them had been the most wonderful time of her life. She tried hiding her tears with her hair, but Percy who was perched right next to her, was too perceptive.

"Are you crying Calypso?!"

At his exclamation all the sudden three concerned faces filled Calypso's view. "Did we not cook it right?" Nico worriedly asked.

"No. No you three. It's perfect. I just. You'll be going home today and I'm going to miss you."

"Don't worry. We'll come back. I'm sure mom, Aunt Hera, and Aunt Amphitrite will let us. We want to anyways. This has been so much fun!" Nico said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah. Mom will let us come back. Please be happy Calypso." Jason said sadly, not liking her to be upset.

"Don't worry. I am, I am. I'm sorry for worrying you guys. Come let's finish breakfast and then we'll go water the garden and play hide and seek again." Calypso said wiping her eyes and smiling at the unconditional love these three boys showed her.

At Atlantis Amphitrite stood next to her husband and oldest son, all of them fully dressed in battle armor. They had just fended off a massive attack from Oceanus and his forces. He had withdrawn, the power from the solstice waning, leaving him weak from using so much energy to battling the three gods.

"Finally it is finished. Now Percy can come home. Let's go to love." Poseidon said tiredly not even bothering to remove his armor.

"Yes my love. Let's." And with a flash the two disappeared leaving Triton to go wash up and change.

They arrived on the island at the same time as Zeus and Hera, who had arrived just after Hades and Persephone.

They arrived to laughing and shouting as Percy chased Calypso, Nico, and Jason with water trailing behind him as he tried to soak his friends.

"Percy. It's time to go home." Amphitrite called out going to her knees as Percy catching sight of them ran and jumped in to her arms, as Nico and Jason did the same.

"Calypso. How can we thank you? Do not worry your wish shall be granted. You may now leave the island. But only as long as Percy, Nico, and Jason live their mortal lives." Zeus said picking up Jason and allowing him to sit upon his shoulder, even though he ached from the fighting.

"I also have one last request my lord." Calypso bowed.

"Speak."

"If I may. Could they come visit me every so often? Just for one night and a day?" Calypso questioned.

"Yeah daddy! Please we love Calypso. This was so much fun." Jason gushed.

"I would verily enjoy that. It'd give us a moment of peace anyways." Hera answered for her husband, who was currently tickling Jason as he squealed in delight.

"Really?" Calypso answered tears in her eyes at the thought of spending more time with the children.

"Of course. What. Once every two weeks or so?" Amphitrite added on.

"That sounds marvelous to me." Persephone finished.

"Well. Until then. I hate to leave so soon. But I am tired and would just like to enjoy a night at home with my family." Amphitrite said, taking her leave as Poseidon grabbed Percy and they flashed off. Followed soon after by the other two pairs.

"Things are looking up." Calypso said with a smile, flashing away for the first time in years to view the world.

That night, for the first time in almost a week, Amphitrite held Percy rocking him to sleep and singing his favorite lullaby. "All was as it should be." She thought. Kissing Percy upon his brow, right where her mark graced his skin. "Sweet dreams my little prince. And awake with a smile on your face."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Apollo and Hermes high fived, while Aphrodite squealed in delight. The seed had been planted. Now all they had to do was watch the fun, as well as make sure that Hera, Amphitrite, and Persephone didn't find out their involvement.

It had been at Nico's birthday party. While the boys where playing in their new sets of armor they'd each gotten, Apollo and Hermes had waited talking till they drew near, specifically Percy, and began talking about the tournament that was being held at camp.

Any campers could join, as well as any graduated campers, as well as any who were blessed by the gods. It was going to be a large tournament. The only rule being no powers were allowed to be used. It would be a purely be based of one's physical and mental ability and agility.

As they hoped Percy's face had lit up along with Nico's as Percy called them away from everyone else. And while Hermes and Apollo had planted these seeds, Aphrodite had distracted all the mother's.

Now they watched in Aphrodite's room using her mirror, as Percy, Nico, and Jason got dressed in their armor. Each then snuck away getting a helmet from the armory, they'd decided the less people that knew they were doing this, the less likely their parent's would find out. Specifically their mother's, as they would be the last they'd want to find out. Instant grounded from seeing each other as well as going out with their pets.

So they got dressed, and started to sneak out. They knew their parent's would be gone all day having their normal meeting where they discussed what the kids needed in training, or if it was time for new instructors, and other stuff they really didn't care about.

All they had to do was sneak past the guards, who for some reason were not present. Compliments of Hermes, not that they knew. They just thought themselves lucky. Percy quickly swam to the surface, calling for Blackjack who swooped down as Percy leapt from the water grabbing hold of Blackjack's saddle and pulled himself up.

Jason ran jumping off the side of Olympus calling to Valor who dove, matching Jason's decent as Jason slowly fell closer to Valor then pulled himself onto the saddle at the last second as Valor pulled up climbing high into the sky.

Nico got past the gate's, bribing Cerberus with a ball, then took off running as fast as he could calling to Rose. As he ran suddenly Rose came running from the ground Nico easily being picked up by her landing perfectly in the saddle and they took off.

They arrived at the meeting spot in the forest outside of camp where they first met the girls. "Alright, remember don't lose your helmet no matter what. And if we end up fighting each other, no going easy go as hard as you can. No hard feeling whoever wins, as long as it's one of us. And don't forget, if mom finds out… well you guys know. We're dead." Percy said as the boys all high fived then went separate direction's doing their best not too seem together.

Nico was the first to arrive at the table to sign up. "I'd like to sign up sir."

"Fine. I'll need your Name here, age here, and what weapon's you'll be using, along with whose child you are, or who has blessed you." The older man said behind the desk, not even bothering to look up.

Nico looked at the page, signing his name as Draco, age nine, sword, blessed by Hades. He decided they didn't need much information. The man didn't bother to look up this time either, simply pointing towards a door to his left leading to the preparation room, where all the contestants were waiting for the rounds to be decided and battle to begin.

Percy arrived next, receiving similar treatment from the man, he signed his name as Theseus, age nine, sword, blessed by Poseidon. After signing he didn't bother to look nor listen to the man, just followed the door he'd seen Nico go through.

Jason arrived last, signing as Julius, age nine, sword, blessed by Zeus, and left through the door Percy had disappeared through.

When he arrived in the room he saw Nico sitting on the bench in between a large boy, son of Hephaestus it looked like, and a large man who seemed like he'd been in one to many fights. The son of Hephaestus was armed with a large ax, while the man had a large two handed sword leaning on the bench next to him. Nico was sitting quietly, staring into the blade of his sword.

Percy was leaning against a wall alone staring at his competition. Jason would never call Percy serious, nor one who focused on things much. But when it came to sword fighting it was like Percy was a total different person. It was noticeable now, Percy's body language was relaxed as usual, but a dangerous relaxed, he was ready for a fight. Even though they were all young, they were all skilled at the sword, and Jason knew that Nico and he were both superior to people their age, and even older at the sword and fighting.

But Percy was a different level. A sword was something natural in his hand, it was an extension of his being. Now Percy couldn't shoot a bow to save his life, and he was good with a spear and javelin but Jason excelled there, beating him every time.

But here was Percy in what Jason called his second element. He sat watching and sizing up everyone in the room, already deciding how best to beat them, should he meet them in the arena. Jason started moving then, walking past Percy with a barely perceptible nod which was returned, then past Nico doing the same. He arrived and sat on a bench alone at the end of the room.

As he was sitting there he felt a presence join him, turning to look he nearly shouted as he came face to face with Piper. Sitting back he slowly began praying she wouldn't recognize him.

"Man this is going to be so much fun. I'm a little worried, but hey, got to at least try right?" She said looking to him for a reply.

"Uuummm… sure…" Jason trailed off.

"So how old are you? You look pretty young, but the way you carried yourself when you walked in spoke different? I'm only nine, but my friends convinced me to join since I'm pretty good with a dagger." She excitedly explained.

"I'm uh… I'm nine as well." Jason stuttered out trying to look away from the young girl next to him.

Thankfully that seemed to be all she wanted to say as she looked down and seemed to begin concentrating at the task at hand.

"First up, Beckendorf and Josh." Chiron called out stepping down into the room.

The large boy next to Nico stood up hefting his ax and headed out, followed by a mid-sized man armed with just a sword.

Ten minutes later, Beckendorf walked back in to the room, a little sweaty and winded. "Large crowd out there. It's an intense feeling." He laughed sitting down and patting Nico on the back, who then seemed to scoot a little away from the larger boy.

"Bellona, Marvin, you two are up." Chiron called, as a girl in full leather armor, with a large braid coming down the side walked past, followed by the large man next to Nico.

A short five minutes later Bellona came down, looking just as she'd left. Dangerous.

"Draco, it's your turn, you'll be facing Sarthak"

As Nico stood up, a young boy pushed past him, with what appeared to be a rapier in his hands.

"Hope you don't mind losing runt." The boy called out as he went up the stairs looking down haughtily at Nico.

Nico's hand's clenched in anger as he started to follow, but was stopped by Percy, who shook his head and said a few words to Nico, visibly calming him. Nico nodded, took a deep breath and went up the stairs, returning seven minutes later, a small smile visible under the helmet.

"Mclean, Coy you two are up." Piper stood up along with a girl who looked to be about thirteen.

"Well hopefully I'll see you in a few." Piper called out to Jason walking up the stairs. She returned eight minutes later, a little winded but a smile plastered across her face. "That was so much fun! She was pretty good."

Jason sighed, did she ever stop talking? He thought.

"Chase, La Rue. Your turn." At this, up stood a massive girl who looked to be fairly young, armed with a large spear she pushed past a smaller girl, with a mass of blonde curls flowing from the back of her helmet.

"Don't go easy Chase, you'll need everything you've got." La Rue said walking up the stairs.

"Count on it Clarisse."

Chase returned four minutes later victorious and smiling. As she passed Percy, he nodded to her. She simply went "Hmph." Pushing past, probably thinking he just some amateur Jason thought smiling. Oh what a surprise she would be in for.

The day passed, Jason, Percy, and Nico easily winning their battles, as well as Piper, Bellona, and Chase, Jason noticed.

Soon the amount of people in the room dwindled till only a few remained. It was down to the semi-finals, and it wasn't looking easy. The final match up's for semi's was Chase against Beckendorf, Theseus against Castellan, Mclean against Julius, Draco against Bellona, Jason knew they were each up for a good battle. He was just glad he got to go first, and get it over with.

As Jason stepped up the stairs, he was met once again by a loud roaring of approval from the crowd. The younger competitor's seemed to be the crowd favorites. It impressed them that children so young were strong enough to defeat older competitor's who'd been fighting much longer. Although, it must be said this was the most amount of born demigod's to compete, versus the normally blessed demigod's that sign up for the tournament.

Jason turned and was met with surprise. Expecting to see Piper all excited and in a tizzy, he instead found a serious girl, who was ready for a fight. Seemed she like Percy had a special personality when fighting, hers just only came on the field, not before.

Smiling Jason decided to start this duel out right. "May the best fighter win. And good luck." Drawing his sword he got into his ready stance.

"And to you the same." She said before leaping forward with a deadly speed that almost caught Jason off guard. But he knew she had to be good. She'd taken out her opponent's just as fast as he and his brother's had, as well as she kept up with Chase and Bellona. It would be an interesting battle indeed.

Jason for the first few minutes of the game was kept on defense, having to constantly back up so as to not let her get into his defense. Parry, thrust, back step, parry. He did not need think about what he was doing, he simply did it. It was natural to him, a sword in his hand was just part of him.

Other's would watch Jason and say he was just as good as Percy, they all Nico included were excellent swordsmen, each having unique skills making them a formidable opponent, they each had a style that set them apart from any other swordsman out there, and today it was more than apparent.

Jason decided it was time to go on the offense. Changing his stance he'd adopted to battle her quick dagger attacks Jason leapt forward pushing their locked weapons into the air and wrapping an arm around Piper's waist. "I'm sorry. I truly enjoyed battling you. You are a cut above the rest here." He politely said before throwing her back and attacking with a speed at which Piper barely matched.

Percy watched from the doorway in approval, Jason had been holding back all day, just as he and Nico had. Now Jason was cutting loose, it was the time, with only a few more battles left it was time to win. Percy nodded in admiration as Jason ended the match by grabbing her wrist and knocking it on his knee causing her to drop her dagger.

But to Percy's surprise Piper caught it in her other hand swinging around to get the hit on his breastplate ending the fight. Jason leapt back barely dodging, then like lightning swept in hitting her while she was turned from her ferocious attack. And with that the match ended.

As Jason walked past Percy, he nodded patting him briefly on the back. Nico came walking past them then, and each stared a quick glance at the other, before Jason was sitting on a bench, Nico was in the arena facing the formidable Bellona, and Percy watched in anticipation.

Fight hard Nico, this girl's something else with a sword. Percy thought. But his worries were dispelled when he saw Nico's stance. It was a bold move to be sure, but if Nico could keep this stance going, one they had all just recently learned, it could give him the edge to end the battle quickly.

As soon as the sign was given, Nico leapt forward, attacking quickly with little wasted action. Bellona was unprepared for this attack. She'd seen the little demigod before her, she'd known he was good, but she had not seen the strength hidden in his frame.

The fight went back and forth, sometimes Nico momentarily pulling back, to which Bellona immediately took advantage of and went on the offense, only to be pushed back.

The battle ended with both their swords locked together, the two combatant's face to face eyes locking in a fierce acknowledgment of the other's skill. Then suddenly Nico pulled back, causing Bellona to be thrown forward off balance where Nico's foot met hers. As she fell she turned hoping to land on her back. But she never landed, as Nico caught her open hand pulling her to her feet, while simultaneously striking her breastplate.

With a bow to her, Nico waited till she'd left to return to the room. Percy knew it was now his turn. So without waiting he strode into the arena to the resounding applause of the crowd.

Turning to face his opponent, Percy knew he was in for the fight of his life here. He'd watched his opponent battle and knew he was a grade above the rest of the opponents, he was at least on level with himself, Nico and Jason. He'd learned his first name was Luke, a son of Hermes he was a brilliant swordsman.

Percy took a deep breath, analyzing everything he could about Luke, before clearing his mind, focusing only on the cool touch of metal in his hands, feeling it seem to join with his body, his mind connecting with Riptide in a bond that few people could ever understand.

When Percy's eye's next opened, there was a fierce glint in them, one of a warrior, one of someone in their element, comfortable and dangerous.

The fight began with neither combatant moving, just looking at the other, while silence filled the arena. Everyone there would have said these two were the best in the tournament.

They slowly began circling each other swords on the inside of the circle.

"Screw this waiting!" Luke yelled leaping forward and attacking Percy ferociously. Percy back stepped, not even blinking at the rapid attack of his counterpart. He'd known that if he could be the last to strike he could win. His first small victory already won, Percy now just felt for his opponent, seeing how he moved, and struck, what tricks were up his sleeve.

Back, and farther back Percy was driven, but he seemed little the wear for it, as Luke was already sweating profusely. Now it was Percy's turn. With a grace that stunned the crowd, he somehow changed his defense into an offense flawlessly, pushing Luke back and meeting every stroke and counter block he came up with. Percy slowly moved forward with purpose.

Before long Luke was backed up all the way to the other side of the arena, their swords became a blur, each knowing whoever was the slowest would lose. Faster and faster their swords swung.

But it seemed fate to be on Percy's side that day as his swords just increased, going faster than Luke could keep up. Soon Luke's sword lay at his feet Percy's sword at his neck. "Good match. You were something else." Percy said before lightly tapping Luke's breastplate.

With a sneer Luke grabbed his sword and stalked off. With a shrug Percy headed back to the room, passing Annabeth. When Percy had first seen her, he'd smiled fondly remembering when they had met. She was even wearing the bone necklace from the Minotaur. Percy was as well but his was hidden in his shirt. As she walked past she spoke "Good job. You're pretty fast. But you'll have to be faster to beat me." She said with a smirk to Percy as Beckendorf joined her in the arena.

Percy smiled himself, knowing what she said to be true. He'd seen her fight and she was a natural with a dagger. But this would be an interesting battle, normally one would never want to face off against a well-practiced ax user with just a dagger. But Percy had a feeling Annabeth had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Percy could only watch in admiration as Annabeth's technique in the fight. She used her speed and dagger to deflect Beckendorf's attacks to one side or the other, swiping in as the ax hit the ground. The only reason she hadn't won yet was Beckendorf's size and reach. It was truly admirable how large the young man was.

Finally Annabeth was able to close the distance striking her dagger upon his breastplate. With a nod of respect for the other, they separated ways, with Annabeth returning to the room, and Beckendorf exiting the arena.

As Annabeth passed she once again had parting words for Percy. "I'll see you in the next round."

"Until then." Percy replied still smiling at the thought of fighting her. She'd grown a lot since he'd last seen her. He was glad that none of the girls had recognized them. But he knew that was only because of the helmet's they wore, and he could only pray he didn't lose it.

In the final battle all four contestants would face each other. It would be a spectacle that would be remembered for years to come. As they walked past Percy had a word for each of his brother's.

"Nico, Jason. You two fight each other. I'll handle Chase."

With a nod to Percy they all entered the arena, Nico facing off with Jason, as Percy turned to look at Annabeth. "No need to worry about those two. They'll be quiet occupied with each other. This is between you and me." Percy said excitedly.

"We'll see." She responded.

Within seconds of the fight beginning the sound of metal on metal could be heard throughout the arena. In this fight Percy leapt forward immediately, knowing that with her speed he couldn't afford to be put on the defense. Shocking Annabeth with not only his speed, but the amount of force he was able to put behind each swing, he pushed her back.

Back and forth they fought. Each speeding up, and meeting the other's blade in mid-flight. Neither able to get the upper hand. Until Percy saw his opening. "You are pretty good. I'll be sad to end this fight, as I've enjoyed it immensely."

"Why do you talk as if it's over? You haven't got the upper hand." Annabeth responded with a smirk under her helm.

"I didn't. Until now." Percy said suddenly letting Annabeth's blade fly past unblocked then catching her arm as it breezed past Percy threw her over his shoulder as she landed with a thump on the ground.

As Percy went to strike her breastplate on the ground he was surprised to not find her there.

"That was a good move, care to teach me?"

Percy heard right behind his left ear. With a smile he ducked just barely dodging the dagger aimed at his chest. "You are something else I must say." Percy admirably spoke.

"And you two there. Mind removing the helmet so I can get a good look at you?" Annabeth said as she locked blades with Percy.

"Sadly my lady, I must deny your request." And with those words, Percy turned his body just enough to let her dagger slide down his blade to the ground where he stepped on her blade. "And that is game." Percy said striking her breastplate.

Uttering a curse in Greek, Annabeth retrieved her dagger from Percy who had picked it up and handed it to her, she then stalked off not even looking back to see if Percy would defeat his other opponents.

As Percy turned to see who was left for him to fight he was met with both of them facing him.

"Did you really think we'd waste time on each other, when we only want to beat you?" Jason said smiling as Nico nodded his agreement.

"I should have expected this." Percy said smiling, as they all ran to the center to meet in battle.

They never made it. As they ran suddenly the center of the arena glowed with godly presences as from out of the glow stepped three glowering goddesses.

"We'd heard from Chiron that three remarkably good fighters had entered the games, and they were not hero's he had trained, nor blessed children he'd ever met. And we thought. Who could possibly be here, that was good with a sword. And low and behold we find out, they were blessed by our husbands. And we know each and every person blessed by our husbands, and there was not any children they had blessed. Minus their own." Amphitrite said looking at a shamed Percy whose head was hung, knowing he was in trouble.

"So we thought we should come see these newcomers, and how good they were. And what do we find, not just one of you, but all three of you snuck out." Hera spoke walking up to Jason as he looked at his feet, twiddling his thumbs.

"And when we look, it IS our children. Now all we must do, is take our inerrant children home, and think up a wonderful punishment for them. A punishment like, no flying for month. You are all grounded. And you will not be going to Calypso's either. Just extra class time with Athena, and practice time with Nikator and the other's. I hope you found this worth it." Persephone spoke as all three boys suddenly looked up in horror to try and argue.

But one look at their mother's and they knew it was useless.

"Excuse me your majesty's but might I ask what you're talking about, and who these three really are then if not, Julius, Theseus, and Draco?" Chiron asked, with a smile on his face, for he'd known full well who they were the moment he'd seen them.

"With pleasure Chiron." Hera responded. With a wave of her hand Jason's helmet, breastplate and shirt was gone, revealing his strong upper body, and showing off his tattoos. "This is my son, Jason Son of Zeus and Hera Prince of Olympus, Blessed by both, as well as blessed by Artemis." The stadium was dead silent as they beheld the now small looking child in the arena. Surprised at how strong the boy must be.

Piper could only stare in shock at the boy who had saved her life, then she blushed realizing him shirtless.

Amphitrite went next also removing Percy's helm, breastplate and shirt. "Perseus Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, Second Prince of the Sea, blessed by both parents, as well as Artemis." Annabeth was in shock at seeing Percy before her. Her anger was quick to follow.

"And finally." Persephone smiled doing repeating her two sister's actions removing Nico's helm and armor and shirt. "Nico, Son of Hades and Persephone, Prince of the Underworld, Blessed by myself and hades, as well as Artemis." Reyna was speechless.

As Hermes, Apollo, and Aphrodite watched, smiles lighting their faces, they knew they could not leave the boys solely to their mother's fury and so decided to step in and show her their part in this. With a nod, as they had already decided what to do should Percy and the other's be caught.

As Amphitrite, Hera, and Persephone stepped to grab their children and flash home they were stopped when suddenly they boy's shoulder's all lit up in unison, as they boys screamed in pain. On the opposite shoulder of each boy, the mark of Hermes appeared blessing them with silent footsteps, and quick hands. As it ended the boys shakily stood up, drained from the ordeal, as they were still not at the age, normally deemed appropriate to bless with a male god's blessing.

"Curse you Hermes, you are dead." Hera yelled looking up knowing he was watching. But it did not end there, as suddenly the sun shone brightly flashing as Apollo and Aphrodite came flying in on his chariot.

"Do not fret, he was not alone in his endevours." Apollo said smiling mischeviously.

"We all had a hand, if you wish for recompense I could bless your children as well, I'd love to have them among my champion's as well." Aphrodite said smiling.

"NO!" All three mother's yelled in sync.

"Well then, I'd say you should at least lessen their punishment as it wasn't totally their fault." Hermes said flying in on his sandals.

"You three we will deal with later. As for lesser punishment, I feel that is in order." Amphitrite spoke pointing at first the three juvenile gods, then her rebellious child and his friends.

"Agreed. You are still grounded, both figuratively and literally. But you may still go to Calypso's. Now get your butts home and clean up. And be grateful that Hermes blessing isn't as strong nor painful as your father's, or the other gods." Hera said with finality.

With looks to the sky the three boys had to wait only moments, before from the clouds appeared Blackjack, Valor, and Rose all flying in. The boys quickly climbed aboard, to the stunned silence of the arena, and flew off.

"As for you three. Do not meddle with our children's lives. Especially you Aphrodite. Just what are you doing helping these two anyways?" Amphitrite demanded.

"Those three, are going to be the biggest and best loves story since Helena. I just hope it's a better ending." Aphrodite said casting a glance at Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna before disappearing in a flash of pink.

"Like hell!" Hera said disappearing herself followed closely by Amphitrite and Persephone.

With a chuckle Apollo and Hermes themselves left, leaving three confused demigoddesses, and an arena short a winner.

"Well. Since our other three competitors are otherwise distracted, Annabeth Chase, you are this year's champion." Chiron called out placing the laurels of victory upon her head.

But she was too busy thinking over what was had just happened than notice. As well as try and memorize the face of those three boys, but for some reason they was already fading from her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next few years flew by quickly for the boys, as they practiced and practiced. They enjoyed the time they got to spend with their parents, as well as the time they got whenever they visited Calypso. The children grew in mind, body, and stature. Each growing and maturing differently.

Their mothers could only watch in fascination as they saw things in their children they had never seen before. For Amphitrite it was several things. Percy developed a special sense of loyalty, he didn't care what harm would come to him, or the risk, he was willing to do whatever to protect his friends, and brothers.

For Hera she noticed that while Jason did have a rebellious streak a mile wide like the other children, but when it came down to it. Duty, and friendship came first in his mind.

Persephone noticed something else in her child. It was hard to see, and she doubted her husband had even noticed it. But to a mother, it was obvious. Nico was very protective of his friends, no one would notice, not until the fighting began, she wondered if even Nico knew it yet. But it was there. It would have worried her, had she not been assured that though maybe not as intense of feelings as her child, Percy and Jason would do anything for Nico and each other, they all would do anything for the other. They were more than friends, they were brothers for sure. And would die for the other, of the Persephone was positive.

But while if Percy or Jason heard someone was planning on attacking one of their friends, they would just warn their friend and be on the constant look out for the person to actually begin. While Nico would end the threat at even the slightest hint of danger to those he loved. And no one would be the wiser.

The boys now stood tall for eleven years of age. Percy's twelve birthday was just around the corner, and Jason and Nico's would soon follow. They'd been told to expect lots of changes when they turned twelve. They were all excited to see what that was.

Their mother's on the other hand, wished they could stay eleven forever. But they knew that this could not be stopped. No matter what they said their husband's answer was always the same.

"Amphitrite. I know. I don't want to start this either. But it's the only way the world, and our children will survive. So we must start. If you wish to help, and keep him safe, then I suggest you think of every way we can help Percy. Everything we can do to strengthen him, everything to give him that edge. Because that's all we can do." Poseidon had said fiercely looking into his wife's eyes, tears tugging at his eyes at the thought of what his son was going to have to go through. All of it. He burned in anger.

"Hera! There's nothing I can do! Leave it be. Or help me figure out what all we can do for Jason. He must go through this, there is no second option. No other way to secure his life and safety." Zeus had yelled tears coming to his eyes as thoughts of everything that could go wrong flashed before his eyes.

"Persephone! I will not hear another word from you. This is how it shall be." Hades yelled, pausing slightly to control himself and take a breath before continuing "The only other thing I can say is this… whoever has a hand in any harm to my child had better hope they never die and come to me, as their punishment shall be terrible indeed." Hades had darkly spoken, the souls in his robe screaming in pain as they felt his anger.

And soon Percy's twelve birthday came. The time was upon them.

Percy's party as usual was on Olympus and the boys had all gathered there with him. All the Olympian's had come with gifts for Percy. The boys had fun fighting and wrestling with each other, and every once in a while ganging up on Uncle Hermes and Apollo. Soon the time for present's came.

"Alright Percy, that's enough it's time to open present's come here." Amphitrite called out a smile playing on her lips as Jason and Nico held Apollo's arms, while Percy sat on his chest and was trying to force feed him cake to which the god was struggling and thereby getting cake and frosting all over himself. "Well he does deserves it." Amphitrite said smiling as Persephone and Hera hummed in agreement.

Soon everyone was sitting or standing around in a circle as Percy, Nico and Jason were all waiting in the middle of the crowd. "First, we shall let Percy open up his personal presents, then we'll do the group present, sound good boys?" Hera spoke putting a hand on the back of Jason's head who tried shaking it off.

Percy's first present was from Uncle Hephaestus, and it was a special set of a ship captain's tools, everything necessary to captain a large ship. It included an Astrolabe of Celestial bronze, a compass with a transverse board, a Sextant, a new telescope, as well as an hourglass, and even a divider were among the various tools. Percy was ecstatic, hugging Hephaestus and thanking him.

"Well I'm glad you like them my boy. Everything is of the best materials I could find, ancient maple from Greece, celestial bronze, and the glass from lightning made by Zeus himself." Hephaestus said with pride. It was some of his finest work in tools he thought. The boy would need them he knew.

The present's came and went, Percy loving each and every one, even the cologne from Aphrodite, although Percy wasn't sure why he needed it. It soon became time for the present for all three of the boys, the big present.

A somber mood took over the gathered gods, as they all knew what this next part of the party actually symbolized.

"Alright boys, quite down and listen up. You need to pay attention. As much as I'd like to say that we started training you to fight, and use your powers so early was because we knew you'd like it, and it was fun for us. That's not the whole truth." Here Poseidon paused to look to Hades, and Zeus who nodded sadly in agreement. "Boys, there is a prophecy, about three children born of the big three who will change the world."

"You know a little of, but not the full extent of what's going on in the world right now. There has been a war waging for decades now between the Titans, and us Olympians. Lines have been drawn and sides have been taken. Rarely do we ourselves battle, mostly we battle through our children, and those we have blessed. Most of the world does not know it goes on, but still a good many do. There are ships filled with monsters, some with demigods, and some with blessed sailors, and a few with both monster's and demigods. Most fighting takes place on the sea, but a few land battles have occurred." Zeus added.

"Ships sail for us, and ships sail for the Titans. It has been a long fight, but nothing has happened yet that has seriously changed anything, we are in a deadlock with the Titans. You three are the tipping point of the war. Though to the Titan's side our or own, we don't know. We have raised you with love, hoping you choose us, we have started training young so you'll be prepared no matter what you choose, no matter what we want you three to live." Hades finished.

"But, dad. Of course we'll fight for you guys. We haven't even met the Titans. Except…I guess I sort of met Oceanus, but he sucked. So don't worry." Percy tried to comfort his dad hugging him, not liking the quiet and solemn mood that had taken over, as well as the worried look all his family had on their faces.

"Percy. You have trained some. But starting today you shall all begin a whole new level of training. The prophecy has told us much of what will happen. You three will take over a ship, one of you will be the captain, one the second in command and captain's first mate, and one the third in command, and silent watchmen for the other's aboard the ship." Amphitrite said looking at all three boys who were looking at the ground taking in all the information.

"Um. Aunt Amphitrite…. Is Percy going to be the captain? Because I think he should be the one." Nico quietly said, knowing Percy had silently told them his dream of captaining a pirate ship, ever since meeting Theseus.

"We have all watched you Nico, and we took a vote on where we thought everyone would do their best. The decision has been made as this. Percy, you will become the captain, Jason you're second in command, and Nico shall be the third in command, and third in command. You will all work together, and watch each other's backs." Persephone added.

"You have been training with Adrastros, Nikator, and Nazoriaos, but today that ends." At this Hera was interrupted by shouts of dismay from the children. "Quite down. They all agree they have trained you all they can, you've grown so much since you were little. Starting today you will each have very different training. You will begin each morning here on Olympus training with Ares in swordplay and other weapons. After which you will then continue lessons with Athena, but now it becomes even harder, and with specified lessons for each of you." She finished.

"You will have to become well known with the lay of the world, all its oceans, who owns what territory, whether it's the Titan's or ours. You will have to know how to use all those tools you've been given Percy, Jason you must know as well. You must all learn every position on the ship, what they do, everything. You must be able to do it yourself. We will choose the ship you join when it becomes closer to time to join. You have until you're eighteen or nineteen. We still aren't sure on the time." Persephone spoke looking down.

"Jason and Nico, you will begin training in archery with Apollo and Artemis, switching off every other teacher. Percy while they do this, you will begin training with your father, he will be teaching you how to use a trident, as well as throw a harpoon, spear, and a couple other long distance weapons. Since we all know how well you shoot a bow." Amphitrite said lightly a sparkle in her eye.

"Now enough with all the sad and somber. Your new presents!" Poseidon said, easily dispelling the sad mood with his loud voice and laughter. "There are several present's for each of you this year. Jason you first, then Nico, and Percy you can be last. For Jason, we have a bow with a quiver of arrows first."

So saying Poseidon pulled out from behind an overturned table a beautiful bow. The grip was made from bone, as well as the arms of the bow, it was tipped with Imperial Gold ends to hold the string, and the handle is rimmed with imperial gold as well. The quiver was leather from one of Apollo's own cows, tanned white, with a black thicker piece of leather covering the bottom of the quiver and rimming four inches of space around the bottom.

Jason quickly stood up hugging and thanking Aunt Amphitrite and Poseidon. Pulling out an arrow he admired it as Jason and Nico crowded in too see it better. The arrow tip a three bladed triangular shape, followed by three larger blades also making the pyramidal triangle. Making a tip that if pulled out after entering would destroy even more tissue then when it had entered. The shaft was of white wood, and the feathers from a peacock to signify his mother.

"And here is your other present Jason." Amphitrite said revealing a special saddle for Valor, a beautiful white and brown leather saddle with imperial gold buckles on it, with lightning bolts on either side, but now it was a little larger, with a second seat and straps allowing for a passenger to ride with him if needed to, as well as a side quiver at the knee's so he could shoot and ride at the same time. "One last thing Jason, the quiver's will automatically refill any missing arrows every thirty minutes or so."

"Nico, it's your turn my boy." Poseidon said smiling as Nico stood up, eyes to the ground, but excitement rolling through his body, becoming noticeable by the way his hands tapped his thighs, and his foot slightly bounced. Chuckling Poseidon continued. "For you we also have a set of bow and arrows." Poseidon said as he pulled out a bow, made of some black wood, sleek and refined, the tips and handle an intricate carving in bone.

"Whoa. Nico that looks so cool!" Percy said excitedly as Nico smiled reaching up and grabbing the weapons from his Uncle with a thank you. Pulling out one of the arrows, the children noticed his had a different tip on them. The tip of these arrows was only one long flat triangular blade sleek and deadly looking. The shaft made of the same pitch black wood, with white feathers tipping the back.

"Your arrows, are made to fly fast and far Nico. Though they may not do as much damage as Jason's will, since they only have the one long blade they will fly more straight and much farther, with more accuracy, which can improve your shot." Poseidon explained as Nico's eyes grew with excitement.

"And a new saddle for you as well Nico." Amphitrite finished pulling out a beautiful black and white leather saddle, skulls and a rose on either side of the saddle, with the side quiver by his knees, of black and white leather. "Yours will also refill regularly Nico."

"Now birthday boy are you ready for you presents?" Poseidon asked his son who was practically vibrating as he sat upon the ground. After seeing such cool present's given to his brother's he couldn't wait to see his own. "Calm yourself Percy. You will fall over and then what?" Poseidon chuckled out at his son's enthusiasm.

"Here you go, my little prince." Amphitrite said pulling out two spectacular weapons. One was a large trident, made of all Celestial Bronze, gleaming in the sunlight, it was sleek and deadly looking.

The other was a special weapon Hephaestus had made specifically for Percy. It was a mix between a harpoon and a spear. Long and deadly, the shaft made of wood, it was tipped with a special tip, a flat, thin, and long triangular blade, met with a second slightly squattier triangular blade below that. "Both of these are very special Percy. This trident, like Riptide will always return to you if you throw or drop it. It shall return to this special sheath."

As Poseidon said this Amphitrite pulled out a sheath for the weapons that held them across his back for both the trident and the harpoon. "The harpoon's spot will make a new one after the one you have taken is drawn. We also have this made for you." Here Amphitrite pulled out what looked to be a rack for holding spears. "This will fill with harpoons so you can have more than one to throw should the need arise. It will go with you when you go to the ship, and it shall rest in your cabin."

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Percy rambled hugging his mother and father tightly before grabbing the sheath putting it on and putting the harpoon and Trident in. Sadly he wasn't tall enough yet so the weapons hung out high above him, and dragged on the ground.

At this comical sight all the assembled gods began laughing, as Percy, Nico, and Jason ran off to play with their new weapons.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning Percy got an early waking. "Percy, if you don't wake up you'll be late for practice on the first day. And only Zeus knows what will happen to you if you're late for your first practice with Ares. Hurry up." Amphitrite said smiling as Percy practically fell out of bed in his hurry to get ready for practice. Kissing him upon the forehead, she left to go meet with mer-people from the eastern seas.

Percy wasn't the only one late as all three of them arrived at the same time to the arena on Olympus, where Ares was waiting, sharpening his sword. "Late on the first day all of you. Do your mother's baby you everywhere you go?" He taunted, as the each got angry. "Tell you what. You want to defend your mother's honor and your own, then come on. If you can manage to land a blow on me. Then I will take it back. Promise." Ares said bowing as he finished with his sword.

"All of us at the same time?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Maybe another time. But I don't feel like totally embarrassing you the first day. Who's first?"

As Nico jumped to attack Jason put a hand on his chest. "Let me try first. He may be the god of war. But he can't be much better than Nazoriaos." Jason said. Leaping forward he engaged Ares, who didn't even bat an eye at the boys lightning attack.

It lasted three minutes before Jason stood before Ares, weaponless with Ares blade to his throat. "Well. All talk and no bite. Much like your father little one. Better luck next time. Ten laps around the arena. You start after I finish with your two friends over here." Ares haughtily commented as Jason seethed.

Before Percy could shout wait Nico had already jumped in to fight Ares, his fight faired about as well as Jason's had, and within a few minutes Nico was sitting on his back Ares foot on his chest, and sword at his throat. "Well boy, I'll give you enthusiasm. But that's about it. After you and pip squeak over there finish your laps you can each do two hundred push-ups and sit ups. Now move, I've got one more of you too put down." Ares taunted haughtily turning to face Percy.

What Ares was expecting was an angry son of Poseidon who would rush blindly in to attack. What he was not expecting was a smiling Percy. "Let's begin." Percy said calmly a glint in his eye as he leapt forward to engage Ares as Jason helped Nico off the ground and they both watched in fascination as the two battled.

It was obvious Ares was stronger, but it seemed at times that maybe, just maybe Percy was faster. Back and forth they went, swords meeting high, then low. Percy jumping over Ares low swing, just too barely block the next swing for his chest. Percy recovering quicker than Ares expected and swinging at Ares head, only to be blocked before contact.

As the battle was going on Ares was quietly thinking. All three boy's were good for their age. The best he'd seen in a long time as a matter of fact. But Percy was something else. The boy was a prodigy to be sure. One of those swordsmen only seen once every century or so. But the boy's pride was getting in the way. Going to that arena and winning had not been good for the three young boys. Because they could beat up older men who were there for easy fame, and three girls and a few younger demigods who didn't have half the training these three had gotten, had all gone to their head's.

As such, Ares had decided the best way to start out was this, take them to square one, start from the beginning. Soon they will be able to keep up one on one with him. "Hell they could keep up with him now, if all three could fight him together." Ares thought bitterly as he blocked a stab toward his chest. These kids are definitely the ones from the prophecy. Now they needed to prepare them for all they would face.

"It's time to finish this fight. He's better than the other two that's true. But he's not that much better." Are thought. With a quick turn and flick of his wrist Ares knocked Percy's sword up then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. When Percy looked up, he found Are's sword at his throat.

"Good job kiddo. You lasted a whole thirty seconds longer than the first one. Now get running and do your laps, push-ups, and sit-ups. But before that I want each of yours swords. Give them to me." At this looks of horror filled each of the boys eyes as they each handed over their swords. Ares took each one's sword then handed them all swords that looked to be of the same style of their swords, and even similar metal. Just one thing was different.

"This is heavy! What's this made of?" Percy said holding the sword, it was properly waited as in balance, but it was weighted for someone much bigger than Percy or the others.

"These will be your replacements. Until you can use these swords, and swing them as you did your old ones, and handle them in battle as long. Until then your swords remain mine. And you will run twenty laps after this week, you will do four hundred push-ups and sit-ups, fifty discus throws, two hundred Javelin throws, and finally I'll have a weight lifting schedule by next week. Until you can complete all of these before it's time for Athena's lesson time then you will not be practicing swords, or any other weapon here. Now get going."

At these words the boy's had become increasingly down trodden, and began running their laps. They were crawling by the sixth lap.

"Come on guys. Just four more." Jason called.

"Yeah. And then we've got push-ups and sit-ups. Not much better." Nico grumbled as they began to pick up the pace.

"Guys. I was thinking. Since we can't practice swords here. Then how about after practice with Apollo, Artemis, and my Dad, we all go practice what we can together. It's the only way we'll be able to get used to these heavy swords." Percy spoke contemplatively.

"If we can lift a sword after practice." Jason called back as they each chuckled.

"Well I'll be practicing regardless. You can join or not. Up to you." Percy said before picking his pace up even more pushing them all a little harder.

By the time the boys all collapsed into their seats for lessons with Athena, she was standing at the board with a huge map of the world. "If you think that I will go easy on you because of how hard Ares will be training you. You're wrong." At this all the boys groaned in unison. "You will be both mentally, and physically drained by the time you get too your last lesson." Athena grinned speaking.

"This is going to suck." Percy whispered to the others.

"Percy, since you seem so energetic after the run, you can begin. What is the largest Ocean in the world?" Athena said smirking as Percy's head hit his desk with a resounding thud.

The lesson was long and hard. The worst three hours of Percy's life as far as he was concerned. But it was finally over, and now he could go relax and practice with his father using a trident and the new harpoons. "See you guys. Have fun with Uncle Apollo and Aunt Artemis." Percy called waving as he and Blackjack dove off of Olympus heading back to Atlantis.

Percy arrived home to be greeted by a house bereft of his father. "Hey mom. Where's dad? I thought we had practice today?"

"You do. And he's waiting for you in the arena." Amphitrite called smiling to herself as she headed to a council meeting.

"Thanks mom." Percy called running past to jump and kiss her on the cheek before he left.

Percy arrived in the arena to his father waiting. "Come Percy. We will be doing our first practices on the surface." Poseidon spoke with smile knowing Percy hoped to be underwater for the rejuvenation factors.

"But daaaaaad!" Percy complained.

"No but dad's. You won't always be in the water, so you must learn to be strong without it. Now let's go."

Arriving at the Arena on Olympus Percy was greeted by several long lead poles. "You'll be spending your days doing two different things. First you will shadow throw two sets of fifty. By that I mean you'll practice throwing, but I want it to be a slow and smooth throw, with nothing in your hand. Watch as your arm extends, wrist flowing and at the end snapping. Snap the wrist. You should finish arm fully extended at an angle, two finger's pointing the direction you want your throw to fly." At this Percy attempted a shadow throw.

"No… Percy snap the wrist, and point the fingers. Like this." Poseidon stood next to Percy drawing back and fluidly performing the move. "After you do this. I want you to throw each of these ten lead poles five times each. It's to start building the right muscles for throwing." Nodding Percy gritted his teeth and began.

"Exhaustion or not, I will have to train my best. I can't let my dad down. Plus, if I don't practice hard, Dad will just give me more to do." Percy thought, trying to get the wrist movement down.

Nico and Jason's practice was going almost the same. They had arrived at Apollo's temple on Olympus to be flashed to a cleared area in a forest, set up like an Archery tournament, handed two huge bows and told "Practice drawing the string back all the way back bringing your thumb to your chin and then smoothly releasing. After you can do this with little to no effort, we will begin the next part of your training." Artemis had said as Apollo snickered before they both went over to another lane and began a shooting competition between the two of them.

"Surely it can't be that hard." Jason scoffed as he brought the bow up and tried drawing it back. But he had a slight problem. The bow was weighted to someone two hundred pounds heavier and stronger than him.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Nico said as he too had tried drawing the bow.

For the rest of the time with them they tried pulling the bow back, and neither succeeded in budging the bow. "I'd suggest some off time lifting then boys." Apollo had said laughing as he drove both boys home in his chariot. The boys could only grunt in agreement, angered that they couldn't even budge the strings even a little.

They continued training like this for several weeks before Jason awoke tired and sore to his birthday. "Good morning sweet heart, time to get up." Hera called out passing his room on her way to the kitchen. "Oh. And no training today or tomorrow as part of your present from us." She said smiling at the shout of joy that echoed from his room.

Feeling slightly better about the day Jason got up with a smile on his face and got dressed. Running into the kitchen he was greeted by the smell of pancakes, which he had taught the chef to make, as he wanted it often in the mornings.

"Morning mom, morning dad." Jason said quickly hugging his father, and kissing his mother upon the cheek.

"Glad to see you're finally in a good mood in the morning. I've got more good news for you, today you will get a special treat since it's your birthday. You as well as Percy and Jason get a day of relaxing before the party. A few nymphs have volunteered to massage each of you and work out the soreness before the party, you will also get to spend some time in the hot baths as well as sauna." Zeus said smiling as Jason's eyes got bigger with each added word.

"So go get what things you'll need for the day and go meet Percy and Nico outside the baths." Hera called as Jason had already gobbled down his breakfast and was rushing to leave. But before he could get fully out she grabbed him, bending down to look him in the eye. "Jason. If those good for nothing nymphs try anything, and I mean Anything! Or they do something you are uncomfortable with, you have my permission to shock the daylights out of them." Hera said with a serious tone.

She was reassured to see the glint of excitement at the prospect of shocking someone. "Good, he hasn't totally grown up yet." Hera thought to herself as he dashed off to get ready.

"Was that really necessary Hera? I know you don't like the nymphs and think them all out to bed the children of the gods, as well as the gods. But the boys are only twelve and eleven in Nico's case." Zeus said a smile tugging at his lips.

"Not another word from you mister faithful." Hera taunted turning to latch her glare upon her husband who promptly shut up. "They'd better not lay a hand on the boys. Besides, I bet Percy and Nico got an equal, if not more outrageous talk from their mother's." Finishing Hera turned and left to go make sure all the presents were ready for the party.

Jason arrived outside the baths with his things in a sack where Percy and Nico were already waiting. "Dude! This rocks. We can finally relax." Percy said high fiving Jason as he approached.

"Yeah. I definitely agree." Jason said, face distant as he remembered his mother's strange warning to him that morning.

"Hello? Jason, what's up? You look like something's bothering you?"

"Na. Mom just said something weird to me today. She was like, "If those Nymphs do anything zap them." And it was a little weird. But I won't turn down a chance to shock someone." At this Jason smiled. He loved calling down lightning.

"Yeah. Mom said something weird to me too. "If they lay a hand on you baby, you just go right ahead and have a skeleton soldier bring her to your father for punishment." Like what? They are giving us a massage mom. They have to touch us." Nico said confused by his mother's words.

"Well neither of yours was even half as weird as my moms." Percy boasted as Nico and Jason scoffed at the idea of anything weirder than theirs. "It went like this, "Percy love. When you go to get your massage, I want you to be careful. Nymphs can be…. Well let's say I don't fully trust Nymphs if they aren't of the water. So I want you to take this torch with you, and should they try anything too touchy, I want you to bring out the torch and light it. Got it my little prince?" And then dad busted out laughing and almost fell. It was the weirdest thing ever."

"Yeah right. She gave you a torch fish face?" Jason taunted.

But his taunting was ended as Percy pulled out a torch from his bag. "Take that air head." Percy said laughing.

"What are you laughing at death breath? It's not like your mom said anything better." Jason laughed as Nico scowled before a wrestling match broke out between all three of them.

"Alright that's enough guys, we'd better not waist time. I want to get rid of this soreness. I've had it since day one. And it sucks." Percy said as they all agreed and headed inside for a relaxing time.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for the youngsters before it was time for the party. They all arrived to find everyone already present and hanging about. So the boys immediately sought out Apollo and Hermes and jumped them.

"Alright everyone, today we will start with presents, come along boys and sit down." Hera called out, everyone immediately quieting at the sound of the queen's voice.

"Why don't you shut up that fast when I call hhmm?!" Zeus mumbled to himself.

"Well because sparky. We all know who runs the relationship." Poseidon taunted as Hades laughed quietly as Zeus hit Poseidon's shoulder.

"Yeah. Well you know what Barnacle beard. Least I'm the king." Zeus replied as they all three burst out laughing.

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, did you not hear me?" Hera called turning to face her husband and brothers.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry love." Zeus called as the each looked down still laughing to themselves.

"Now that that's over let's begin." With those words Hera began passing out the present's Jason had gotten.

He opened his presents with gusto loving each one he got, and being sure to thank each god for their present. Soon it was time for their group present, and after last year Jason was super excited to see what they would be getting.

"Alright boys, gather round and let's open up the final presents. Nico you can go first today." Hera spoke handing Nico a small rectangular box.

Opening it carefully Nico pulled out a beautifully carved bone flute, decorated with wolves running through a forest, with three alpha males at the head of the pack. "That flute is carved from the bones of the Chimera, it has been enchanted so as to never break." Hera explained as Nico looked at it with awe at its beauty and craftsmanship, but also in confusion.

"Percy here's yours." Zeus said handing Percy a larger square package. Opening it up Percy fount a lyre within. "That Lyre is made from one huge Pearl your father secured for us from the oldest as well as one of the largest Oyster's in the ocean. It will also never break, neither will the strings."

Percy smiled and hugged his Aunt Hera and sat down to gaze at the beautiful harp, it was carved with beautiful flowing lines, it looked as if it was an ocean, with waves crawling up and down the miniature harp-like instrument.

"And finally for you my prince. Here you are." Hera lovingly said handing Jason a longer rectangular shaped package. Opening it excitedly Jason pulled out a beautiful violin. "This violin is crafted from two very special trees. The base of the violin is from the elm tree that guards the entrance to the Underworld, while the top is made from the same tree as Achilles' spear was made from."

Jason held the violin reverently as Percy and Nico leaned in for a better view of the instrument, the wood was stained a beautiful deep red color, while the neck and head of the violin was black, with Imperial gold nobs at the end, and holding the strings on, the instrument was truly one of beauty. Each boy then took turns holding the other's instrument.

"Jason, your violin like Percy and nico's instrument's will never break as well. Now children, starting the day after tomorrow, Apollo will no longer be teacher you archery. After your lesson's with Artemis, and Percy you with your father, you will return to Olympus and go to Apollo's temple where you will begin learning to play each of your instrument's you received today. This will be a good pastime for each of you. And something you can do on a ship to relax." Hera explained.

"This is so cool!" Percy shouted jumping up and doing his best to strum and play on the lyre to the amusement of the gods. Nico also sat up as well as Jason and they began marching around Nico in the lead with Percy at the back, playing there instruments and parading around the gods. Laughter soon filled Olympus at the boys' antics.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The lesson's came and went, their training continuing on, Nico's birthday soon arrived, and as their present they were given the whole week off to relax and play on Ogygia with Calypso. It was a well-deserved week of rest Amphitrite had commented.

They had played, gardened, and even put on a mini concert for Calypso while there. But no sooner had they started the break, then they were back in the arena with Ares.

They were starting to get the hang of running their laps, and could finish within an hour without being too winded. They could do most of their push-ups and sit-ups in one sitting, but they still needed a break after two hundred and fifty or so. By the time they finished these exercises though they could barely lift their arms to throw the discus, or javelins.

And they hadn't even begun training as a group with the weighted swords. It was rather annoying really. But they kept at it working hard, no matter how sore they were each morning they worked to the best of their abilities.

In Athena's lesson's they had most of the oceans and seas memorized as well as all they territory that was the god's. Now all they had left was to learn the rivers, lakes, and gulfs, as well as the Titan's territory and the neutral places. Then they could begin the next part of Athena's lessons, which were the positions, the commands, and everything else they'd need to know about a ship. Especially a pirate's ship.

With their training with Ares, as well as lifting weights in Artemis's time, they could now pull the drawstring back to their cheek. They just couldn't release it with any sort of semblance to smooth.

Apollo's class was the only place they seemed to be making progress in. They would often practice in their spare time, the music being relaxing to them. Their favorite thing to do was play by ear making up melodies.

Percy's favorite song that he had learned to play was the lullaby that his mother had sang to him when he was little. Whenever he felt down or he wasn't sure why he was there, he would play and sing the song to himself.

The month's passed and the boys continued training and working hard. When they arrived for practice early that morning they were met with the Olympians sitting in the stands, while Ares was in the middle of the arena. "Alright pip squeaks. Your parent's and the others are going to watch today to judge how your training has been so far. If it goes well, you will continue as you have. If not… well we'll have to add more things for you to do each day to make sure you're prepared. So I suggest you three work hard." Ares spoke a smirk marring his face.

"But, Uncle Ares, what count's as going "well"? Like if we complete most of it, or all of it? What?" Percy asked as Jason and Nico nodded agreement while checking out the gods and seeing if they could get a read on their parent's and the other's moods.

"You tell me Jackson. You tell me." Was all Percy got out of Ares.

"Alright forget it. Let's go guys, let's get these laps in and keep a good pace." Percy spoke as Nico and Jason nodded agreement and they all took off at a pretty speedy jog.

The laps flew by for the boys, not even bothering to look in the stands again, they continued on as if nothing was bothering them, or different about this training day. As they ran the last lap, they were surprised to not feel as tired as usual, and that they had kept the same pace the whole way around.

Next they began their next step and all started their push-ups. As they worked, straining their muscles up and down, they cleared their mind of everything that could have bothered them. The prophecy, their training, their parent's in the stands, all of it. They just focused on the up down of the push-ups.

Before they knew it they had finished, and moved on to their sit-ups. Each grabbing a weight to put on their feet to weigh them down, they began the strenuous activity. Already feeling the burn throughout their body, the three just continued focusing solely on the task at hand and cleared their mind once again.

Finishing their last sit-up they felt they had enough energy to move on to the discus throws. Taking turns one at a time they each finished their set of fifty quickly. And for the first time since they'd begun they picked up the javelins and began throwing. Percy finished sooner than the other two because of his training with his father, but they still finished in record time, discovering that it was not too tiresome of a task.

Looking at the time and noticing they still had one hour before their lesson with Athena the boys began jumping and high fiving. They had finally done it. They had finally finished the workout program. Looking to their parent's they noticed they weren't even there.

"I knew you three could finish this program, you could have for a week or so now. You were just thinking too hard on how sore you were, or how much you had to do. Now that you've done it we'll be switching up your workout program. You must now only run ten laps before practice, two hundred push-ups and sit-ups, skip the discus and javelins, you will now do this lifting schedule before practice." Here Ares pulled out a piece of paper, securing it to the arena wall where the boys could get a look at it.

They had to do several different workouts focusing on their core, biceps, triceps, as well as their calf and thigh muscles, a few work outs for their back muscles both higher and lower. It looked like a lot but the boys knew they could do it.

"And once you finish this each day we'll begin working with those swords. The only thing I'll add is you must do the other ten laps, and two hundred sit-ups and push-ups before you go to sleep. If you don't, well… we go back to the way we were doing it, but you still have to do the weights. Understood? Good. Now let's begin, go grab the swords." Ares said smiling as the boys shouted in triumph and took off to grab their swords from their bags.

For the next hour they practiced three different sword techniques. Going through the steps, and forms while holding the over weighted swords in the correct position. It was hard work and they were far from perfect, but it was a start Ares knew. And little did the three know, but the three forms they were working on were each designed towards each boy, and how they already preferred to fight.

He wanted them each to be able to fight the same as the other, though they would never match their brother in their chosen style, he wanted them to know it, and be adept in it.

The boys bathed and left with smiled on their face. Smiles that lasted as long as until they walked into Athena's temple for their lessons. On each of their desks was a small copy of the world map, but there were no labels.

"Alright children, today we are testing your knowledge of the world. You have until the end of class to fill out all the blanks on the map. Begin." Athena said with little introduction, or even a hello.

The boys quickly sat down and began working, too happy at finally starting with swords that they didn't even care. Though they didn't finish the complete map, they each did quite a bit of it. After turning them in to Athena, they stood before her desk awaiting the verdict.

"Though you did not know everything, what you did know was spot on and correct. Well done, and where Percy may have forgotten the land south of Greece, Jason you remembered. And where Jason forgot where the line separating the Olympian's and Titans land in Asia, Nico you remembered. And where Nico forgot where the biggest place of battle on the water was, Percy you remembered. With all three of you together you have the entire map memorized and perfect. For me, that is enough. Let's begin the next stage of your lesson boys. Sound good?" Athena asked smiling as the boys high fived and agreed.

The day seemed to be going great for the boys. That is until they got to their third lesson of the day. Percy walked back to arena and was greeted by barrels and barrels of the lead poles, only these had actual ends on them, and set up at the end of the arena where several different targets of varying shapes and sizes.

"Ah Percy. Today will be a little different than normal. Here we have somewhere around three hundred fifty or so lead spears, javelins, harpoons, and trident's. You will be throwing them at the targets. You have three hours to have each and every one of these stuck within the targets, and on the target. They must all be within the marked area. Tridents must hit the large square targets, spears go into the medium sized circle targets, while the javelins go into the smallest targets both circle and square, and the harpoon's can go in any of the targets except the javelin's targets. Now get going. If you don't complete this, you have to go run ten more laps on top of the other ten you must already complete, as well as there will be a hundred more poles tomorrow to complete."

Percy's only response was a groan as he pulled on his greaves and special fingerless gloves he used when throwing more than a few. And he began. Throw after throw leaving his hand as Poseidon watched from a distance.

"He's got excellent form. Look at him. They leave his grasp fluidly, it's almost art watching him. Just as when he uses a swords. He's a natural at this Poseidon. You should be proud. And he doesn't even know that there are many grown men twenty years his senior who could not throw these lead poles, let alone this many of them. Nor does he know this distance is unheard of for someone his age, and the level of accuracy he's throwing is better than someone ten years his senior who has been throwing years, not just under one. I'm envious of such a son." Athena spoke coming up behind Poseidon as he watched his son with pride.

"I couldn't be prouder Athena. But do not let him know all this. It shall go to his head. Pride is never good in any child, be they of Zeus or not. But thank you. Someday he will find out when he watches others throw, but I pray his pride won't get to him then, he shall just thankful has the gifts he does." Poseidon wisely said as Athena nodded her agreement and flashed out.

In the woods, Jason and Nico were having a hard time. They had finally gotten the hang of using the large bow, and could now draw it back to its full length and release with marvelous fluidity. Artemis didn't let them know it was this good of course, always finding something to critique.

"Alright boys. You did well. Now let us move on to the next leg of your journey. Go grab your actual bows and your quivers." With a nod Jason and Nico took off with excitement, returning shortly quivers slung across their back and bows ready.

"Now I want you to empty that quiver into the targets. For every arrow outside of the inner three circles on the target, is five laps of extra run time in the arena." Artemis said with a smile as the boys shoulder's slowly sagged lower. "Now get going."

They drew back and were surprised to find how easy it was to draw their bows, it was as if there wasn't any weight to the bow strings. With a new burst of energy the boys began firing arrows slow and carefully using what they had been taught by Artemis and Apollo while he'd been there. Arrow after arrow thudded into the target within the marked area, not one hit the bulls-eye but the boys didn't care, they were just ecstatic to hit the target at all, and with such ease. Soon their quivers were empty.

"What now Aunt Artie?" Jason asked smirking as he knew how much their nickname for her angered her so.

"Well Jason, if you call me Aunt Artie again, you will be my next target. Understood? Good. Now you two are done, go ahead and go on to Apollo's lesson. I'll see you tomorrow." Artemis spoke smiling in spite of herself. She may still hate men and males in general. These three were special to her. They were something else.

Watching them leave she was brought from her thought's by her brother's voice. "So have you told them yet?" He questioned.

"No. And I don't know that I ever will." Artemis said not bothering to look at her sibling.

"You don't think they should know about the second enchantment on their bows. The bows draw weight increases and decreases according to the user's strength. They would have never had any problem using the bows, and as their strength would decrease the bow's draw weight would decrease as well."

"But now that they can draw a bow that even a god would have trouble drawing, they can shoot longer than any archer other than a prodigy, one of yours or mine, or those of our blood who have trained for years. When they drew the bows, the bows had matched the draw weight of the ones they'd been using, but they thought it was weaker since they had already drawn their bows before training. It's all in their mind. These boys' potential is limitless, each of them Percy, Jason, and Nico. The only thing holding them back is themselves." Artemis sadly stated.

"Yes. And it's our job to bring it out. Now I must be gone, it is almost time for their lesson, and I can't wait. They are becoming pretty good with their instrument's even with this short time, and I can tell they really enjoy it." Apollo excitedly said, his enthusiasm evident in his voice. "See you sis" He finished with a wink.

Artemis didn't even bother responding, instead pulling out her own bow and practicing some shots.

Percy arrived at Apollo's temple to find Jason and Nico already there working with their swords while they waited for Percy and Apollo to arrive. "Hey guys! How was practice? Mine was super tiring. I had to throw three hundred and like fifty eight different lead weapons. It sucked." Percy said pulling out his sword and joining his brother's in their exercises.

"Oh yeah? Well we had to empty our quivers, and for every one outside of the three inner circles we would have had to run five laps per arrow." Nico bragged with a smile as they continued working on their footing and the rhythm of the drill.

"Alright you lazy dogs, let's get to practicing." Apollo called out exiting the entrance to his temple dressed like Ares would dress.

"No you've got to be grumpier, and a little more stupid sounding Uncle Apollo." Jason said laughing as Apollo strutted around mocking Ares.

"Alright guys. Joking aside come on. I want to hear the songs you've each chosen to work on. Let's go." Apollo said switching back to his regular outfit.

Entering inside the temple they went to the living area where three chairs were set up facing Apollo's throne. "Nico you want to start, then Jason, and Percy you can finish us off. Today will be a short practice." Apollo said as Nico stood and went to the middle between the three chairs and Apollo.

Pulling out his flute he quickly ran through a few scales to warm up. "Alright. Here we go." Nico spoke. Clearing his throat he began. A haunting and beautiful melody filtered out from the flute. Starting in a low hum the song started. It pulled at the listener's soul, eyes closed as they enjoyed the music. Soon the music built in a crescendo, going higher and higher, till Nico was at the top of his range, but not a mistake was made. The melody continuing going from high to low, in and out of the soul.

The listener's thoughts were filled with three wolves, hunting through a forest, dark and dangerous, chasing down some rabid animal that was a danger to their pack. They ran with exultation through the forest, jumping high into the air, across the river they swam.

These thoughts and images filled Apollo's, Percy, and Jason's thoughts as they listened. It was beautiful. And too soon it seemed to end. "That was beautiful and well done Nico. I'm impressed. My only criticism would be to watch your high notes, and keep working there, you went flat a few times. But other than that. Beautiful my boy." Apollo said with appreciation to the music. "Jason your turn"

Stepping forward, Jason also ran through several scales and tuned his instrument. With a deep breath he began. What came forward was an old story of the sea. It was about a sailor on a boat, who had to leave his love and go to sea. Promising to return, the man sailed away. Only to be lost at sea saving a fellow sailor from drowning. The girl never married, waiting for her love. Who she found again in Elysium.

It starts happy, with a lilting melody, one that could incite a knee to bounce, soon it moved into a bouncing sea medley, mirroring the ship gliding through he waves, and the happy atmosphere, only to darken suddenly into a chilling sound, as the storm hit the ship and the sailor went overboard lost forever. Ending with a sad sound of weeping as the girl waited years for her love to return, before finishing in a small soft love song as they met again in death.

"Jason well done my boy, I don't know if I've ever heard a minstrel do a finer job. My words for you today, is your timing was off in the storm, work through that part some, but otherwise marvelous. It was as if the story was appearing before my very eyes. Now Percy. Show us your piece." Apollo finished patting Jason's shoulder as he left to sit and Percy stood.

Percy pulled his seat forward, tuning his instrument once set. Playing a quick scale and singing along he began. It started with just the lyre playing, beautiful and soft, soon his voice joined singing the ancient Atlantean lullaby his mother sang to him as a child, playing a powerful counter melody that brought tears to the listener's eyes, and pulling them into the realm of sleep. It was beautiful and powerful, just as the other two before him. All too soon his song ended with a sweet low note being sang, and a double octave higher being played by the lyre.

"Percy. That was wonderful. Musically I would only say warm the voice up a bit more each day, it will help increase your range, but otherwise only that your pronunciation of a few words were incorrect. So look at that. Beautiful job boys. I couldn't be prouder. Keep working on those songs, and here is your new piece to begin on, it's an old ship song that once you have a ship the crew will love to hear. I'll see you three tomorrow." Apollo said happily as they all walked out of the temple onto the streets of Olympus.

As they left high fiving at such a good day Apollo had only one thought. "Those boys are something else."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The boy's practices went much the same for the next few years. Learning more each and every day, learning new songs, new sword forms, different archery styles, and even a few hand to hand fighting styles. It was now approaching Percy's sixteenth birthday, and Olympus was alive with preparations. The boys sixteenth birthday would be special indeed.

The boys had just finished practice, they could easily complete their twenty laps, and two hundred sit-ups and push-ups as well as other lifting by the time Percy and Jason were fifteen and Nico fourteen, they now did double the amount to have another challenge, and even that was becoming easy and something of a breeze for the boys.

As they exited the Arena they were met by their mother's. "Hellos boys. I'm impressed you went to practice even though you didn't have to today. Well done." Persephone commented as she went and hugged Nico who returned the hug with a smile.

"We don't want to lose our edge mom, we just got our swords back from Ares a few weeks ago, if we get too rusty he'll take them back, and give us even heavier swords. No thank you." Nico said laughing as Percy and Jason agreed.

"Well it's still impressive no matter the reason. Now you three go get cleaned up at the baths. Remember the treatment you three received when you were twelve at Jason's birthday?" Amphitrite questioned as the boys mumbled a yes thinking back. "Well that will now become common after each practice, at the end of the day you three can come to the baths, have a hot bath and then get a massage from the Nymphs. Except these will be water Nymphs who serve me normally. That ensures…. Less funny business. I hope." Amphitrite said poking Percy in the side.

"Well Amphitrite, with such handsome children as our own would it surprise you?" Hera joked pulling Jason in for a hug as the boys all blushed in unison.

And it was true the three brother's had indeed grown and matured. Percy and Jason both stood at 6'0, and were expected to tag on another few inches before turning eighteen, while Nico was standing at 5'11. They were each chiseled and well-muscled from all their different training, sword practices, and other works. They looked like Greek gods themselves.

"Remember when they had that little quest Apollo and Hermes gave them to fight that small group of monsters. They found those young girls getting water, who mistook them for Greek gods. I haven't laughed like that in ages." Persephone said laughing to herself at the boys' expanse.

"Oh I do remember that Persephone, they were there all torn up, missing pieces of armor, shirts ripped, hair every which way. What the middle one say to the others again Hera?" Amphitrite questioned being overtaken with giggles at remembering the story.

With a sly smile playing at her lips as she tried to contain her laughter Hera answered in a dramatic girly voice, "Look at their bodies. They must be gods." She ended with the back of her hand pressed to her forehead leaning back on Jason as he tried pushing her off his face still the color of Dionysus' wine.

"Ha. Ha. You three are soooo funny mom. Well catch you later. We've got to go early so we can give the Nymphs a good show of us taking our shirts off, and get a few flirtatious remarks in. Love you mom." Percy said kissing his mother on the cheek as her mouth dropped at Percy's words, before he ran off Jason and Nico copying him and laughing as their mother's came back to their senses.

"I swear Perseus Achilles Jackson, if you so much as look at one of them wrong you won't be able to sit straight for a week. Sixteen or not!" Amphitrite yelled as similar threats echoed from Hera and Persephone's mouths.

"Don't worry mom! Just a joke." Percy said disappearing behind a corner on his way to go bath.

"And you're sure they won't touch our children?" Hera questioned.

"Pretty. I'd like to think they fear me more than they admire and love our children." Amphitrite spoke a little doubt leaking into her voice.

The boys relaxed their way through the hot baths, and massage's. And soon they were dressed and ready for the party. Arriving together, shoulder to shoulder, they strode in shaking hands, high fiving, and hugging the various gods they met, as well as their Aunts and Uncles. Hermes and Apollo retrieved special treatment as they found themselves being lifted and thrown into the fountain by the boys.

"Ooohh. So we're playing that way eh?" Hermes called out. And before the boys could blink they were in the fountain with them.

"Nice try there Uncle. But doesn't work on me." Percy gloated sitting dry and fine in the water.

"That will only last so long." Apollo said smiling before calling out "Yo! Poseidon? Little help here."

And before Percy could shout no he too was soaking wet to the enjoyment of the other's in the fountain.

Getting out of the fountain Percy quickly dried everyone returning the water to the fountain.

The rest of the party was filled with food and fun, as well as several young minor goddesses flirting their way closer to the three young demigods, much to their mother's annoyance.

Hebe was currently maneuvering her way under Percy's arm when Amphitrite decided she'd had enough. "Alright everyone! Time for presents, Percy, Jason and Nico please join us in the center." She watched with a smile of victory as Hebe pouted and came to join the circle, far from Percy.

Percy received all of his presents with a smile on his face, and a thank you upon his lips.

"For this year's group present we have these. They are specially made, a special one for each of you, your parents made them themselves. For you Nico, is this ring." Poseidon bellowed handing a small package to Nico, who unwrapped it to reveal a silver skull ring with ruby's for eyes.

"That is a special ring there Nico. You can store energy in it throughout the day, and once fully filled it can be used for several things. One is it can control two full skeleton soldiers for five hours, without any drain on you. Useful for sentries on the ship, or just guards. Second you could call up to ten just skulls, using them for five hours, placing them at different places as lookouts so the crew could get some sleep after a battle or whatever you wish. For every skull you don't use of the ten, is thirty more minutes they can be used." Amphitrite explained as Nico's eyes danced in expectation of using the ring, he immediately imparted some of his strength and energy into it.

"Jason here is yours." Amphitrite said handing Jason a heavy box.

Opening it Jason found something he'd never seen before. They looked like tent spikes with a rounded and smooth handle on them. The went flawlessly from a very sharp point that was about eight inches long, then a five inch handle after that, it was smooth and flawless steel.

"These are specially made for you as well Jason. These can be thrown into just about anything, a ship's hull, a person, a monster, almost anything you can throw and stick these on. Then you can call lightning down to them, using them as markers you could say. As far as you can throw and get them to stick, you can hit with lightning." Poseidon exclaimed as Jason's eyes lit up. "We also have this special belt for you, you can wear it just about anywhere, it holds six of the stakes, and will refill after about half an hour or so." Poseidon finished pulling out a leather belt with six spaces in them for the six stakes he'd already received.

"And finally for you Percy. Here you are. I hope you like it." Poseidon said hugging Percy than handing him a long box. And within a strange device. What Percy pulled out looked like part of a set of armor, it was just the right arm, and it covered from the wrist, where at the end was two triangles of leather that went atop and below the wrist to meet at the middle finger, where two loops where made to go around the middle finger. It then went all the way up the arm, to the shoulder where the leather covered over part of the right shoulder blade and pectoral muscle.

The leather on the forearm looked like a regular leather grieve, while at the elbow it was a series of leather strips over lapping allowing for maneuverability of the elbow, where it met with a solid piece of leather that covered the rest of the arm to the shoulder where it was once again overlapping leather strips, to a solid piece that covered the rest of the shoulder and pectoral.

"This is a very special piece of armor Percy. You should not use it in up close fighting. It is made not to defend you from a swing but instead it holds a thin layer of water close to your body without you having to concentrate on it. This way it will grant you extra strength in your throwing arm, allowing for greater distance when throwing. It could be used in a duel for extra strength in your swing and such, but never in an all-out battle." Amphitrite explained as she pulled the piece on to Percy's arm, calling for water from the fountain to fill it up.

Sure enough Percy could feel the buzz of strength in his right arm. "Thanks mom! Dad! These presents are awesome this year. I can't wait to begin practicing with these."

Here Jason and Nico voiced their agreement. These were surely some awesome presents. Concentrating Nico summoned two soldiers using the ring and sent them running two different directions. "Let's see who can kill theirs first!" Nico said laughing as Jason threw one of the stakes hitting the skeleton square in the back, knocking it to the ground. And as it stood to run again the area suddenly lit up as lightning struck the stake blowing the skeleton to bits.

As Jason did this, Percy had quickly asked his father for one of his special spears, letting the skeleton get a good distance away. When it was well out of reach for an adult mortal to hit by javelin, Percy reeled back and threw with all his strength, his spear knocking the skeleton's skull from its body, the spear through its eye and out the back of its head.

"Not bad for your first try. But that was sloppy work all of you. We begin training with these next week as you three get the week off." Ares said with grudging respect for the boys at adjusting to the new items so quickly.

The rest of the party consisted of Hermes and Apollo trying to convince the boys to use their new presents to prank the other gods just for fun. To which they only said yes to a few. It was Percy's birthday after all they thought.

As the party went on Jason decided he needed a breath of fresh air, so with that he looked over making eye contact with first Percy, than Nico, and using his mother's blessing he told them he was stepping out. Leaving the center of Olympus he walked down an alley and behind the building's heading to the edge of Olympus to look down upon the world.

As he looked out he could see all of Britain from where he was. His parent's had already explained that Olympus moved following the strongest nation. So far it had been someplace in Europe for somewhere close to two hundred and forty years. Europe seemed to be what was strongest now.

"What's the great grace doing way out here? Shouldn't you be in middle of the party with the other two?"

Turning Jason came face to face with a beautiful teenager. "It was getting a little crowded and I needed some air. I'll be sure to return…." Jason left the statement hanging waiting for her name.

"…. Oh. Sorry my names, Nina… Nina Nephalia." The girl stated after a moment walking closer to Jason her hands clasped behind her back.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nina. You already know but I'm Jason." He said turning to allow her to join him from his view of the world below.

"It's so high up here. I can see why power would go to your head living up here. But that can end all too soon." The girl half whispered to herself.

Confused Jason turned to look at her as she stared out into the night sky.

"We're so high up here, a fall would kill any normal demigod. You of course it wouldn't effect at all. You could just fly yourself back up. And thanks to those damnable animals your friends have it wouldn't affect them either. Makes things so much harder." The girl said her voice growing in volume with each word.

Jason looked stepping back and moving to put a hand on his sword, finding he'd put it up after practice. He backed up another step then saw something that caught his eye on her arm. It was a tattoo of an eye.

"You know. You didn't catch on the hint in my name." She continued still staring at the skyline. "I said my name was Nina Nephalia. A Nephalia is what I am. A cloud spirit. But you wouldn't know that. WE aren't important. Just there. Nobody cares. But I've finally found someone who does."

Jason's mind was racing trying to place that tattoo from his studies with Athena. Then it clicked. "Theia!" He thought, suddenly remembering that an eye was the symbol of Theia Titan of sight, as well as shining light.

"So you've finally figured it out. Yes I've sold my soul to the Titans. But they understand. They will make us Cloud spirits more important. Give us recognition. All they ask. Is you and your brother's deaths." So saying she pulled out a small dagger and advanced upon Jason.

At a glance Jason knew she was dangerous. Her stance was one of a practiced fighter with a dagger. And he was weaponless. He had no doubt he could have won if he'd had his sword. So time for plan B.

Pulling out one of the new metal stakes he'd gotten he threw it at her with all his mind. Only to watch it pass right threw her.

"Cloud. Remember?" She questioned like he was stupid.

Time for his trump card, quickly he called down as much lightning as he could to strike her. But much to his chagrin he watched as his bolt passed through her, demolishing the ground.

"Looks like you're all out of tricks little prince. Prepare to-"

But she never finished as suddenly she was grabbed around the throat and lifted into the sky… By Hera herself.

"Let me tell you something little one. Your first mistake was even thinking of touching my child. Your last mistake was attempting while I was nearby. I hope you like Tartarus little one." Hera said menacingly enraged that they would attempt to take her sons life, especially here on Olympus itself, and had managed to turn one of their own against them. "Thanatos." Hera called as beside her materialized a large man, of ebony skin, flawless as all gods were, but he seemed something more.

"You called your highness." He intoned.

"Take her. And throw her into Tartarus. I believe Amphitrite and Persephone will have someone for you as well. Stop by and ask before taking her." Hera said

As Thanatos disappeared in a flash she immediately went into her worried mother mode, giving Jason the once over. "Are you hurt? Is everything alright?" She fired off her questions without leaving time to breath.

"Mom! Mom! It's fine. And please. I'm not a little boy anymore. What happened to Percy and Nico?" He asked worry evident in his eyes.

"Oh don't worry baby. They are all fine. Nico was also attacked. His attacker tried getting him from the shadows. Which was her problem as Nico sensed her and was able to dodge in time. Persephone felt something was wrong and ensnared the troublesome Nymph. That tipped me off to look for you, when I sensed your apprehension of her arrival and words. Percy seems to be fine." Hera explained. Putting her arm around Jason and walking towards the party.

Before they left Jason noticed the girl's dagger shining on the ground. Picking it up he looked into the blade jumping in surprise when he met a pair of eyes that were not his own.

Amphitrite could feel Percy on the outside of her consciousness, knowing he had just left to go get a breather. But as she was starting to listen back in to Apollo's talk about his newest girl on earth she felt something that made her heart drop. Percy wasn't there. He had suddenly lost consciousness. Immediately she ran. She didn't care about anything than getting to where Percy was last at. She arrived to see one of her father's other children standing over Percy who was knocked unconscious for some reason.

"If you wish to be alive and whole much longer, than I highly suggest you step away from my son Kallista. I mean now." Amphitrite spoke her voice low and laced with anger. The fury in her eyes when Kallista turned and saw Amphitrite there was enough to cause the young girl to pale and stiffen in fear.

"No! You weren't supposed to know yet!" She said stepping away from the young demigod.

"You think even on Olympus I would not pay attention to my son? Then you and father are bigger fools than I thought." Amphitrite said making her way to Percy all the while keeping eye contact with her younger sister.

"I'm sorry Amphi. I would never do this. But father will finally recognize me for this!" The young Oceanid yelled as she leapt towards Percy dagger prepared to slice into him.

She never made it. For as she leapt she suddenly found hands of water on her throat, arms and legs, throwing her back and pining her to the wall behind her.

"That was the last straw. I would have perhaps let you go. But now… Well now you will get a close look at Tartarus. Enjoy. Thanatos?" Amphitrite called as Kallista's face paled and she began fighting her bonds. But her control of water was nowhere near the level of her older sister.

Thanatos appeared out of the darkness next to Amphitrite carrying a struggling and bound Nephalia over his shoulder, with some sort of wood nymph on the ground unconscious at his feet. "I've been told you have someone for me to drop off?" Thanatos asked turning to look at the struggling Oceanid.

"Yes. I want her out of my sight, and stuck within Tartarus. Immediately please." Amphitrite said leaving to put her hand to Percy's forehead and check for a pulse. "Alright Percy. Time to wake up. Come on." Amphitrite spoke slowly shaking Percy.

"What happened?" Percy questioned when finally reviving.

"You were ambushed. But it's ok. Come now let's go check on Jason and Nico." Amphitrite finished helping her son to his feet.

When Percy got back to the party no one seemed to know what had happened but a select few. Percy walked over to Jason and Nico, where Jason was admiring a dagger.

"What's that from Jason?" Percy questioned.

"This is was my attacker was planning to use on me. She dropped it. Mother says this is the dagger of Helena of Troy. It's also supposed to be able to show the future. And while it does show me something other than myself when looking at it. All I can ever see is this pair of colorful eyes. Like a kaleidoscope I suppose. It doesn't matter how I angle the blade that's all I can see. Some future huh?" Jason said as Nico and Percy crowded around to look.

"Oh well. I think I'll hold onto this dagger. It might come in handy someday." Jason said thoughtfully. Going and putting the blade in his bag with his other training equipment.

Going back to Percy and Nico they began to go through the crowd, deciding they wanted more cake and punch. And see if they could sneak some of Dionysus's wine when their mother's weren't looking.

As the boys walked away Amphitrite, Hera, and Persephone gathered in a little circle outside of the festivities. "There is obviously some lesson's missing from their training. I know we were going to start it later. But I believe we should start now." Amphitrite said.

"I agree. I was hoping to let their training be a little easier for a bit. But we haven't got the time. The Titans are already making their move to kill Jason and the others. They need to be ready."

"Agreed. Do you each have someone picked out for the boys? I've chosen Nico's." Persephone questioned looking at her two sisters.

"Yes. I contacted the perfect person." Amphitrite said as Hera nodded her yes.

"Well then. The next Wednesday we begin." Hera finished as the three goddesses went to talk with their husbands.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Percy woke up with a grin plastered on his face. Last night had been his birthday party and what fun I had been. Minus someone trying to kill him that is. But he and brothers had managed to sneak some of Uncle Dionysus's wine. The exciting part is their mother's hadn't caught them doing it.

Getting dressed quickly he ran to the kitchen expecting to see his parents, but neither were present. Shrugging he sat at the table, as a servant entered and placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. With a smile he dug in. Today was going to be a good day he thought.

Arriving at the Arena at the same time as Jason and Nico they met at the entrance high fiving and talking about how great it was they hadn't been caught last night.

As they entered the arena smiling, they stopped in their tracks as they met a sight that chilled them to the bone. All three of their mothers were standing in the middle of the arena looking directly at their children.

"Hello you three. How was that wine last night?" Hera questioned.

"Was it worth it?" Persephone asked.

"Did you honestly think we wouldn't know? Your mothers." Amphitrite finished as each goddess put hands on hips, looking at the boys who were now blushing red and looking down at the ground.

"Well… uuuhhh." Percy began.

"You see we were just like…." Nico added.

"Just wanting a taste… you know…" Jason finished.

"Before we begin today, you three can double your warm-ups. Now get going." Hera ordered as the boys groaned and began running.

By their thirtieth lap the goddesses anger had somewhat died down.

"I must say I'm surprised they can even run this much after having some of Dionysus's wine. Remember when Hercules had his first drink. The idiot was drunk for a week. But these three seem hardly the worse for wear." Amphitrite commented.

"Don't compare our children to that imbecile. He was weak. He's still just a whining little prick of a minor god as it is." Hera bitterly said.

"Oh I was only saying it seems our children are already better than Hercules." Amphitrite said smiling to Hera.

"They were better the day they were born and loved and respected us." Hera said not bothering to look at either Amphitrite or Persephone who was trying to quietly laugh to herself at her two sister's comments.

After the boys had run their laps, and done their push-ups, sit-ups, and weight lifting program they gathered around their mothers, sweaty but still ready for more.

"Still worth it boys?" Hera asked again smiling as the boys all shook their heads no.

"Good. Now after last night, we decided there were some things missing from your training you'd need. So we've decided to train you in them ourselves. Every Wednesday you will be training with us." Amphitrite began.

"The lessons we will be working on are these. Cooking, Dancing, and a few other things. But the biggest thing we will teach you. Is too not be so trusting. Last night you were each targeted and they would have succeeded had we not been paying attention." Persephone spoke.

"Allow me to introduce you too, Allison, Sarah, and Lindsey." Hera started as entering from the side entrance came three different Nymphs. "They will be your enemies from now on. But not as you think. We have given them permission to do everything in their power to seduce you. Love potions, whatever it doesn't matter. You must do everything in your power to not let that happen. They have access to everywhere you go, even your bedrooms. They will be attempting to do this until the day you leave us to begin your quest." Hera said.

At this the boys all stood in stunned silence. These three Nymphs were the most beautiful Nymphs they'd ever seen. They all young and pretty, smiling and waving coyly at the boys.

"This is Sarah, she's a water Nymph from your sister Percy. She said I'll send my prettiest and youngest Nymph. If she successfully seduces you Percy, you'll be her first. This is Allison, she's a flower Nymph Nico, and surprisingly she's of your mother's own flower, which is your favorite isn't it Nico?" Amphitrite said smiling as Nico's face dropped. She continued, "And this is Lindsey, she's an Aura or wind Nymph. Sarah is after Percy, Allison is after Nico, and Lindsey will be targeting you Jason." Amphitrite finished.

"This is going to suck…" Percy said looking at the young Nymph, who indeed was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen.

"Did she have to be moms flower?" Nico said knowing this would be extremely hard.

"Isn't there some other way mom?" Jason questioned looking at the beautiful girl before him.

"Sadly no. Now if you want any help to prepare I suggest talking to your Aunt Aphrodite as she is the most likely to be able to give help. Other than that you're on your own. Remember. They have no rules. Only one goal. Successfully seduce you." Hera spoke a small smile playing at her face.

"Hopefully from this you'll be smarter and not lay with every pretty girl that gives you the look, like your father's in their younger days. They still mess up every now and again today. But it's at least less often." Amphitrite said as the boys all looked down blushing while Hera and Persephone nodded their agreement.

"So what are we doing today mom?" Percy asked.

"Well we'll start since it's nearly time for lunch now we shall start your first cooking lesson. You each now a little, but you should know more. This will be helpful for when you are on the ship, and just in general you should know. Boy or not. Plus it'll impress the ladies." Amphitrite answered a twinkle in her eye.

"So let's begin. To the palace come on let's go." Persephone said leading the way as they group of boys followed their mothers to the palace kitchen.

The cooking began and everything was going smooth, until in walked the three Nymphs to help with the cooking. It wasn't a problem that they wanted to help, it was a problem in what they were dressed in. Each was in a low cut dress that ended above their knees. Each girl went to their respective target to help cooking. Their targets whose mouths were currently hanging open as they stared at the girls who acted as if nothing was going on.

"Sarah can you grab a pan from the cabinet behind Percy?" Amphitrite asked.

"Not a problem" Sarah said.

Percy was standing right in front of the cabinet still unmoving. So Sarah decided instead of going around, she had another idea. Stepping up and closing the distance between them, she pressed her body up against Percy reach up past his head to grab the pan for Amphitrite. Percy immediately felt weird. He needed to move away. As soon as she stepped back he turned around, blushing bright red eh began cutting the vegetables up.

"Lindsey there should be some meat outside in the ice house outside behind the palace. Can you and Jason go grab some for me?" Hera said.

"Absolutely Hera." Lindsey responded with a smile as she and Jason left with Jason looking at Percy and Nico pleading with his eyes for help.

"You can do It Jason. Survive!" Percy called out while Nico chuckled.

His chuckling didn't last long though. "Allison can you show Nico How to stir that soup correctly?" Persephone spoke

"Yes ma'am. Come here Nico stand behind me. Yep there you go. Now out your arms around me and let me show you how to this." Allison said putting her hands over Nico's and beginning stirring.

Nico didn't know what to do, he was close enough to be touching Allison, while Percy chuckled trying to focus on chopping the vegies. "Hey Jackson. Why don't you shut up!" Nico called which only cause Percy to laugh harder. Until Sarah had come up behind Percy wrapping her arms around him.

"You're cutting these all wrong. Here let me help." Sarah said slowing Percy's movement and helping out. Now it was Nico's turn to laugh as Percy turned bright red from head to toe.

While this was happening Jason was following Lindsey into the ice house.

"The meat is normally kept over here." Jason said pointing to a corner of the underground building.

"Sure enough. Here I'll grab some." Lindsey called out going over and grabbing some of the meat. Making sure to give Jason a good view of her as she did so. But when she turned around Jason was facing the other direction. Purposefully not looking. "I'll have to work a bit harder then." She thought to herself.

When Jason turned around Lindsey was right behind him, backing him up to a wall, she walked closer and closer before finally closing the distance to kiss Jason.

But she ended up kissing the wall, as Jason ducked under her arms. "Don't worry about carrying the meat I got it." Jason called grabbing the meat from where she'd placed it and practically running back into the kitchen.

"This is going to be fun." Lindsey thought before walking up and joining everyone in the kitchen.

The rest of the cooking experience went relatively well, without the boys getting flustered much more. As they ate it went relatively well.

After they had eaten Persephone stood up. "Now it's time to begin dance lessons. By the time we're done. You three will be able to dance every dance out there, impeccably well. Now let us begin."

And with those words they all left going to the ball room of the palace.

The boys started with a simple waltz. Their first partners were their mothers, who showed them the correct dance steps.

"That's right boys, it's just a simple box step to start. Then out. Right. Now you shall dance with the girls. Begin." Hera explained.

The boys spent the rest of the day dancing with the three Nymphs before finally being allowed to leave. They immediately went to the arena and began practicing.

They danced around each other, swords flashing as it was every man for himself. Trying to work out their anger from the day.

"I can't believe they are doing this. I mean I understand not wanted us to be distracted by women, and I understand them not wanting women controlling us. But this is ridiculous." Percy said ducking a blow from Nico and simultaneously striking at Jason who had been aiming at Nico.

"This is stupid. We are almost adults can't they just trust us?" Nico grunted out leaping back from Jason's strike.

"Come on guys. We can do this. We just need to focus on what we're doing and help each other out of tight places. Agreed?" Jason said as everyone paused for a moment.

"Yeah. Let's each look out for each other. With the three of us together nothing can stop us." Percy said as they each agreed high fiving before preparing to start up again.

"Hey mind if we join?" At this the boys turned and instantly paled.

In walked the three nymphs in an outfit they'd never seen before. It was a shirt with small straps on the top that ended right above their stomach, then short pants that ended a little higher than mid-thigh. The boys knew they were in trouble now.

"Like our outfits. It's a new style being started sometime soon. Aphrodite helped us out and gave it too us before it actually begins. This a tank top, and what will be booty shorts. They will be specifically for girls to work out in. Perfect aren't they?" Sarah said smiling at them as the boys tried looking anywhere but the girls.

It happened so fast the girls didn't know what to do. Suddenly water splashed Nico and Jason, while a small bolt of lightning struck Percy, knocking them out of their reverie.

"Um. Sorry ladies. But I doubt you can keep up." Percy said turning his back glad that he and Jason had the same idea.

"We've heard you three are good. But you can't be that good." Sarah said slightly upset they boys had brushed them off so easily. Turning to look at the girls they nodded ascent. But when she turned back Percy's sword was at her throat.  
"You've already been defeated." Percy said.

"How did you do that?! You where over twenty feet away! I'd just looked to them!" Sarah sputtered.

"Why don't you just watch us practice, then after can decide to join or not." Jason said pulling Percy back.

"Sounds good. Go get em tiger." Lindsey said winking at Jason as the girls walked off to the side.

"Ok guys. We've obviously got to show them they don't stand a chance. Or we're going to be stuck here practicing with them, dressed like that." Nico said, waving over towards the girls.

With a nod of agreement the boys leaped into action. Before the girls knew it the boys were moving so fast the girls could barely follow the swords path, then suddenly lightning was flying from Jason, Percy had a private hurricane formed, and Nico had two skeleton's fighting with him. The boys where everywhere.

By the time the boys finished exhausted as they were the girls knew they didn't stand a chance.

"Seems the rumors were true. You three are incredible. We won't practice with you. You win." Sarah spoke slightly upset, but still in awe of the boys power.

"Thanks. Good job guys." Percy said. But their victory was short lived as they each fell over, using their power and fighting so hard had exhausted them to the point of fainting.

Percy awoke in his bed, in his Pajama bottoms like he normally sleeps. "What happened? Last thing I remember was being in the arena." He thought to himself. That's when he notice Sarah at the foot of his bed.

"Don't worry. We each took you to your home and put you in bed." Sarah said smiling.

"That's all fine and whatnot. But how did I get in my pants?" Percy questioned.

Sarah only winked and walked out. "You'd better hurry. You have practice with Ares pretty soon." She said with a smirk.

"Crap!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Time passed and soon it was fast approaching Jason's birthday. Passing without any trouble the boys continued their training. They practiced their sword fighting abilities, each and every style they could get out of Ares, they worked on their dancing learning the waltz, various ballroom dances, and even a few of the lesser known dances. Percy continued learning to use his trident and his harpoons in tandem with his shoulder gear, while Jason and Nico worked diligently with Artemis on their archery.

When they awoke that morning and arrived at the arena that Friday morning they were met with a strange sight. Standing in the middle of the arena were their parents, along with Apollo, Hermes, and Ares. They were all gathered in the middle discussing something among themselves, but stopped when they noticed the young demigods before them.

"Morning Percy. How was your sleep last night?" Amphitrite asked a smirk gracing her lips.

"It was great… after I was able to lock Sarah out of my room. Mom is it really necessary that we continue that training? It's getting annoying. Like… really dumb annoying." Percy begged, earning nods of agreement from his brother's, and chuckles and giggles from the gods.

"Sorry sweetheart. You'll just have to man up and be diligent." She responded smiling as his head bowed in defeat. "Now children your father's have decided you have a new step you must take. We are going to send you on a survival mission for lack of a better term. We have chosen a mountain for you nearby a forest and river, as well as we made sure that there will be plenty of monsters about for you too battle." Amphitrite explained.

"You have one week to prepare yourselves. Get supplies you'll want. Get your weapons stocked and everything else you will need. Clothes, everything. You will be there through Nico's birthday and on through Percy's. At exactly halfway between Percy and Jason's birthdays you will return." Hera finished.

"And then we'll have a massive party for you guys. It'll be awesome!" Apollo threw in, receiving a quick elbow to the gut from Persephone.

"I suggest you start preparing yourselves as well as study up where you will be left, you have lot's to get ready." Athena said flashing in behind the boys. "Hephaestus will prepare anything you request as long as it fit's the parameters of the challenge. The only rules is you can only take weapons we have provided with you beforehand as a present, no enchanted items that give food or magically create anything for you. You can only take raw materials. Any items already made must be brought before me and I will pass them at my own discretion."

With a nod the boys both left to begin preparing for their trip. They had a week, and though it seemed like plenty of time, they knew that this would be one of the hardest tasks they had yet to do. And though they knew it not, it would also be the hardest for their parent's as this would be over half a year that they couldn't contact their children, or see their smiling face in the morning. It was going to be tough everyone knew.

The spent the first two days getting familiar with the territory, what area's they can't leave, where they wanted to make camp, locations of water and normal places of feeding for the animals in the area. After two days of watching and planning they decided they were ready to begin getting supplies together.

"Hey Uncle Hephaestus can you make these for us? As well as get us these things?" Percy asked while Nico and Jason stood beside him thinking through everything they would need.

"Let me see the list then." Hephaestus said taking the list from Percy. "Hhmmm. Yes I do believe I can get all this for you and it not violate the rules. I'll have most of this ready tomorrow, the rest will be ready the day after. Now get out of here and pack your things. You haven't got much more time."

"We got it. Thanks Uncle Hephaestus!" Jason answered as they left.

"Oh. One last small list. Here you go Uncle." Nico said running back and handing him a much smaller list.

Laughing Hephaestus answered, "Yes I can get this ready as well Nico. Run along."

So with a nod Nico left to get home so that he could get all his things prepared.

Arriving at his home Nico began packing. First gathering up all the clothes he wanted to bring, as well as two cloaks, four blankets and a bed roll. Afterwards he grabbed his armor and got it all prepared making sure it was clean, as well packing several cleaning rags, two bottles of oil, and some of Hephaestus's waterproofing rub for clothes and armor.

Next he packed his bow and arrows, along with the materials to fletch new arrows, he knew his quiver would make new ones, but just in case it didn't work, or their parents decided they wouldn't get that magic he needed to be prepared for everything. After he began thinking of what other random things they might need that they hadn't thought of yet.

"Right. How could we forget that?!" Nico thought as the ideas began rolling.

Running to his drawer he withdrew one of his favorite presents from his mother. It was a special case for herbalist's that would allow Nico to store lots of herbs, and medicinal plants, and seeds. Going to his mother's garden he began gathering everything he could think of they might have use of. Plants for simple headaches, some for stomach aches, a plant that clots blood, he grabbed pomegranate seeds from the fruit tree, knowing that if food is running low they could survive on those. He grabbed several of his mother's flowers so he wouldn't have to grow some right away, as well as if anything happened to him, Percy and Jason would have to make the medicine themselves.

After gathering all the supplies he could think of, he decided it was time for bed. Tomorrow was another busy day of preparing.

Nico woke up and remembered that he'd forgotten to pack the new shirts his mother had given him. He knew that both he and his brothers had received them. It was the current style in the world. He thought it strange but could see why people did it.

Holding up the shirt he took a good look at it. It looked like a regular long sleeved shirt at the front, typical for ship mates and crew, it looked to be made of a loose and floating material. But Nico knew that on him and his brothers the shirts would barely hid the muscle that the boys contained underneath. But while from the front it looked normal, the back was most definitely not. A huge swooping back was present, that went so far as to swoop just above where his pants where.

They were made this way because in the current day and age, it was considered the highest blessing to be a demigod, a mark of respect. So everyone wished to show off that they were demigods, so the backs of the shirts on both men and women were left open to show off their tattoo, marking them as their parents.

Nico's shirts were all black, white, or a deep and dark navy blue. They were made to match the new pants he'd received of the same light material of the same colors. Adding these new shirts to his bag, he left his room going to head up to Olympus to gather the materials that Hephaestus would have ready for them.

He arrived to Jason waiting for him and Percy followed a few minutes after in front of Uncle Hephaestus's temple on Olympus. The door swung open thirty minutes later.

"Hello boys. I have most of your supplies ready. Here you all go." Hephaestus spoke leading to boys to a pile of various items on the floor. "Take your time to make sure that's what you want. I'm going to go put the finished touches on some other requests."

Jason picked up a set of several huge metal spikes. They were exactly what he wanted, larger sized versions of his throwing spikes. He would use these in tandem with some special razor wire he'd requested. With these they would set up a fence around where they were going to stay, and each night he'd charge them with electricity so they would have an electric razor fence to protect them from monsters and animals at night while they slept.

Nico picked up the new quiver's they would be taking along with them. They were a special quiver that would attach to their current quiver, but these quivers would generate regular arrows of steel for hunting. Percy had also requested a regular spear and harpoon for fishing if they needed to.

Percy picked up the special canteen's they'd requested that Athena had allowed them to take. They looked like the standard sized canteen that ship's carried, but these were enchanted to be able to carry three times that amount of water.

After making sure the specialized material's they'd asked for where ready, they began going through the other supplies they'd requested. Barrels, an array of different animal traps, the material to fix their armor and clothes should they need to. Pots and pans for cooking. They found three generously sized stashes of Ambrosia and Nectar. And though they would love for that to be a meal, it was specifically for injuries and other wounds.

The rest of the day they checked the materials, packing everything to be able to carry more efficiently. By the end of the day they were ready to get started on the trip. They still had an extra day so they planned to just relax the next day. Agreeing on going for a quick practice in the morning, then relaxing at the bathes they all left for home.

Percy awoke and immediately knew something wasn't right. That something was he wasn't in Atlantis. He opened his eyes to see the inside of a tent. "Oh. Please dad no." Percy whispered to himself. Crawling out of the tent he found himself in the clearing they'd planned to stay in, with the tents pitched, the fence up, and a fire going in the middle of camp, with breakfast courtesy's of Hestia.

Going to each tent he began waking his brother's up. "Nico. Look at what our parent's gave us!" Percy said mock enthused as Nico sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Percy why are you in the Underw-…." But he'd noticed it as well. The lack of the familiar presence and strength of their home turf. "They didn't. They wouldn't!" Nico said suddenly awake and flinging himself out of the tent. "Dang it!" He shouted.

"Ssshhh! You'll wake Jason up. I want him to awaken properly." Percy scolded laughing as Nico stared, a slightly annoyed look upon his face as he took in the forest.

"Hey Jason. Come quickly your mom made pancakes!" Percy said smiling as he heard Jason banging around in the tent.

"Percy!? I didn't know you could get up this early. Is your family having breakfast with us today?" Jason said inside the tent.

"Um. Yeah Sure. You'd better hurry or I'm going to eat all of your share!" Percy said trying to contain his chuckles as he and Nico laughed silently.

"I swear if you do-!" But he never finished as he exited the tent to find himself not on Olympus, but some forest. "Ok. Change of plans. We nail our parent's and Aunt Athena. Sound good?" Jason said looking directly at his siblings.

"Yeah. When we get back the definitely deserve some payback. I'm just glad they gave us all our stuff, and we had everything ready. Otherwise this would have sucked. Bad." Percy observed passing out breakfast to everyone as they sat upon the ground since they lacked chairs yet.

"Well I suppose we'd better get started then. Jason you want to make sure the fence is all in order and looks good, then after that go and have a look around from the air and see what's around us. Nico you want to start looking around for good places to set up some traps and such. I'll go find us some water and fill the canteen's and barrels with water, then I'll start chopping some firewood for us, and a few logs for seats. Sound good?"

"I'm on it Percy." Jason spoke going to the fence to begin checking it out.

"You got it Perce." Nico nonchalantly answered before disappearing in some shadow's to look about.

Percy then began searching for one of the axes they'd requested before grabbing two of the barrels and the canteens before following his gut to the nearest fresh water area.

It didn't take long to reach the stream that flowed nearby their camp. Opening up each of the canteens and both barrels he sat them upon the ground and began concentrating. Soon the water rose and began flowing in five separate streams through the air and into the barrels and canteens. The canteen's filled after a few minutes so Percy just held them up using the water inside so they wouldn't spill, while he continued filling the barrels.

After filling and sealing each container he put the canteen's straps across his shoulder and concentrating lifted the barrels by the water inside and began the trek back to camp. He returned to the stream for two more trips taking the last four barrels and filling them. Then he marked each barrel for its use. One was for cleaning dishes, one for cleaning animals, two for drinking, one Percy would freeze the ice in to store food, and the last one was to keep live fish in. After completing this task Percy grabbed the ax and took off to get firewood, taking with him the sled they'd brought for transporting heavier things.

He first headed away from the river, and as far away from Nico as he could get. It was times like this Percy was thankful for Jason's gift from his mother of speaking through their minds. It allowed them to feel where the other was, and so he moved accordingly.

After getting a decent distance from where they would do any trapping, and from the camp he picked out three tree's and began chopping.

It took him several hours, but eventually all three trees were lying on the ground next to each other. Picking the two tree's that would be only firewood he began chopping. Three hours later Percy was shirtless and sweating but done cutting the two trees. Loading the chopped wood onto the sled Percy took off toward the camp. It took seven trips to get all the wood he'd chopped to camp, stack it into three huge piles to one side of camp and return.

For the final tree, Percy cut off all the branches until it was just one long trunk. It was the thickest and straightest tree Percy had been able to find in the area.

Once the tree was cleared and was just the trunk, Percy began marking out different areas of the tree and started chopping. Four hours later he was done. He'd chopped four chunks from the top that would serve as chairs. From the base of the tree, which was around five feet in diameter he guessed he'd made a slice of it that with the other wood working tools they'd brought they would smooth down into some semblance of a table.

He'd chopped one long peace of the trunk they would turn into boards to be used for a shelter for any animals they could catch and raise. By now it was nearing dusk and so Percy packed up the wood on the sled and began his trip back to camp. This time it only took him two trips, as Nico and Jason had finished and helped him move the rest.

Nico had been able to shoot a deer while out and looking around, so after skinning the animal and cleaning him off they cut it into slabs, and storable sections, putting it into the barrel for storing food, after Percy had frozen the outside later leaving it hollow in the center. With that they took some of the meat and started their first night there with venison stew, using vegetable Nico had taken from his own garden from home.

"Well guys. Let's get some good sleep and we'll start again early tomorrow. We should have the camp completely set up in five days if everything goes according to plan. Have a good night guys." Percy said leaving Jason and Nico sitting at the fire for a little while before they too took off for their beds.

Percy had been sleeping peacefully until he heard a yelp pierce the night waking him from his dream of the ocean.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Percy leapt from bed, grabbing Riptide as he ran, heading towards where he heard the yelp. As he was running he was followed by closely by Nico and Jason who had also heard the noise. They each had their sword ready as they ran, not knowing what they would find.

Stopping in their tracks outside the west side fence, they stared at what they saw. Lying on the ground was a young hell hound. Its paw was cut and smoking from where it had touched the fence. Lying upon the ground whimpering whilst licking its wound the hound looked up fearfully at the three larger demigods armed with swords.

To everyone's surprise Percy slowly placed his sword upon the ground, hands up and approached the wounded monster.

"Percy! What are you doing?!" Nico fiercely whispered, worried the rest of the hound's pack was nearby.

"Don't worry. She doesn't look to dangerous." Percy spoke advancing upon the wounded dog who was slowly attempting to back awake from the demigod.

"Don't worry! Dangerous!? It's a hell hound. They are extremely dangerous!" Nico responded.

"Question? How do you know it's a she?" Jason asked lowering his sword and speaking normally.

"Am I the only one here who's sane?" Nico exasperatedly said to the sky, to which a resounding boom of thunder replied. "Yeah… Thanks Uncle Zeus. Lots of help."

"Hey there sweetie. It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. Just one moment." Percy said before turning to Jason. "Can you get me over the fence?" He questioned.

"Not a problem." Jason acquiesced and as Percy ran at Jason who then kneeled catching Percy's right food in his conjoined hands and throwing him back over the fence, giving him an extra lift by the wind.

"Jason! What are you!? Percy get back over here!" Nico said angry they were ignoring him.

Percy slowly approached the wounded animal. "Jason can you run back and get me one of the bandages, as well as some of that venison?"

"Yeah. Be right back." Jason yelled over his shoulder as he took off.

"How can you guys be so chill? There could be more of them around here." Nico said tersely.

"Nico. Stop and listen. What do you hear?" Percy questioned.

"I hear the birds, and animals moving about. Um. There's an Owl flying around over to the left. Why does this matter?"

"Do animals make this much noise when dangerous animals are around? Especially monsters." Percy said looking at Nico with a slightly amused expression as it all dawned on him.

"Man. I really zoned out didn't I? Got to worried and stopped thinking. I hope Aunt Athena didn't see that. She'll never let it go that I freaked out on the first day." Nico said putting a hand to his head in exasperation.

"Alright. Here you go Percy." Jason said returning, throwing over the supplies and slowly lowering it with the wind into Percy's awaiting hand. He'd also included Percy's canteen, and a special paste Nico had made for open wounds.

"Thanks man. Alright little sweetheart. Come here." Percy said finally closing the distance to the wounded dog. Kneeling he tried grabbing the dogs paw to look at the wound.

Growling she bit at the foolish demigod who approached her.

"Percy. Careful." Nico said.

"Right. Forgot. Hey now. I'm trying to help. Here you want some food? Here you go." Percy said holding out a chunk of the venison Jason had brought.

Sniffing hesitantly the dog began biting at the meat, before crawling and eating the rest of the chunk of meat from Percy's hand before sniffing around him for more.

Chuckling at the dog's excited nature Percy spoke again, "Alright. You'll get more after we take a look at the wound. Now paw please." Percy said holding out his hand.

Sniffing his hand, the dog looked up, and seemed to make a decision. Placing her paw in his hand the dog looked up, watching the demigods movements with a careful eye.

Percy looked at the wound. "This was a doozy little one. But no worries. We'll get you taken care of." Percy began washing off the wound with water from his canteen, and though the dog whimpered, she never removed her paw nor bit the demigod.

Adding the past to the wound, Percy began wrapping the dogs paw. When he finished the dog slowly put some weight on the paw seeing that it could support a little weight now. Hop walking up to Percy she licked his hand and snuggled up and around his legs.

"You may have been pretty leery of me before but, now you sure are warming up to me aren't you?" Percy laughed picking up the little dog. "You're pretty small, even for a hell hound pup. The pack must have left you because you were too small. Well come on then. You can live with us. At least till that paw heals." Percy spoke to the dog before turning back to Nico and Jason. "Hey a little help here?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I got you." Nico grumbled before shadow traveling behind Percy, then transporting him back to the other side of the fence.

As they walked back to camp, Percy fed the rest of the meat to the dog. "So what are we going to name her guys? She'll be around for a while and she'll need a name." Percy asked petting the dog now that she'd finished the meat.

"Well. You were right in her being leery of a demigod. Soooo. Why not Mrs. O'Leary?" Jason said.

"It does have a ring to it." Percy commented.

"You do realize we will be the butt end of all of Uncle Apollo and Hermes right? Like. For a long time." Nico said.

"Eh. We are anyways. Might as well give them a good reason." Percy said shrugging to which his brothers could only agree.

As they all crawled back into their tent's they agreed they'd each take turns sleeping with the Mrs. O'Leary for the night until her paw was healed.

Percy was the first in rotation, so he picked Mrs. O'Leary up and carried her to his tent, and after getting under the covers he placed her right next to him, where she promptly curled up closing her eyes and began attempting to sleep. With a smirk Percy lay back down and soon followed suit, dreams taking over soon after for the both of them.

A month passed and soon Mrs. O'Leary was walking again her wound almost completely healed, as well as the boys had completely finished their camp. Using the wood Percy had chopped for building as well as some other wood they'd chopped they'd managed to create a small stable of sorts, they'd managed to fence in a small area of ground as well. They'd built their table and chairs and they stood in the middle of the camp next to the fire area they'd circled with rocks. They'd even created a small little dog house of sorts for Mrs. O'Leary, although soon they would have to make it larger, after two weeks of being there she'd started growing more.

Today they were headed off to an area where they'd found a small herd of cows that had escaped some farmer's land nearby as well. They were planning on catching two cows so as to have fresh milk, and eventually beef if they needed it during the winter.

Leaving Mrs. O'Leary behind to guard the camp they headed out to the area they'd found the cows grazing the past few days. Armed with their swords, as well as bows for Jason and Nico, and Percy had his harness strapped on with the harpoons ready to be thrown, along with his arm harness filled with water.

They'd been traveling for twenty minutes when they hit their first rough spot. They found large footsteps in the ground heading towards the cows.

"These look like Cyclops foot prints guys." Nico said being the foremost tracker of the three, after kneeling down and looking at the footsteps.

"Yeah. I'd say so, take a good whiff of the air, stale and disgusting." Percy said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Well Aunt Athena said monsters would be here, we've just been lucky enough to avoid them. But with the three of ours smells we were bound to start seeing some. From here on out it'll only get a little harder." Jason said.

"Well before we worry let's take care of this guy. Besides, he looks to be heading towards the cows. Can't have him stealing what's ours eh?" Percy said smiling as he took off at a run following the footprints, Nico and Jason close at his heels.

As the neared the edge of the forest where it opened into a small open area that the cows grazed in, they saw the Cyclops up ahead, kneeling at the edge of the forest preparing to go after the cows. The only problem was, it wasn't one Cyclops but two.

"So how do we want to do this guys?" Nico questioned.

"Well since I've got my full throwing gear today, one or two harpoons to the head should be enough for one, you two focus fire on the other. Hopefully we can take these things down without startling the cows." Percy said drawing one harpoon and placing it in the ground ready to be thrown, whilst grabbing the next one when it appeared to throw first.

"Sounds good. On three?" Jason asked.

"One…" Nico began.

"Two…." Jason added.

"Hold up." Percy said cause each to almost release their arrows but barely stop in time. "Something's not right. Look, there's a third set of footsteps leading off to the right. I'll go after him. You two get these guys." Percy said before slipping off following the third set of footprints.

Percy followed the footprints before he noticed something was wrong. They were curving back around towards where Nico and Jason where preparing to attack from. Knowing the beast wouldn't be able to catch the two off guard, he still didn't want the animals spooked. So picking up his pace he brandished the first harpoon ready to throw at a moment's notice.

Soon he caught up, and without waiting for a monologue, or even announcing his intentions, Percy leapt through the air flipping over the beast, and while doing so he stabbed the first harpoon into the beast's back. Landing he kept running forward, before turning suddenly and launching the second harpoon with deadly accuracy hitting the already disintegrating monster right where its heart was located.

"One down, two to go." Percy said before hearing the telling twang of two bowstrings in repetition and the sound of two bodies hitting the ground. "Make that none to go."

Joining up with Nico and Jason they saw that though the heard had not left or been spooked, it definitely knew something was up.

"Ok. Game plan. Jason you fly from above and try roping one of the female cows, and Nico can you shadow travel over to that tree over there the bull is by? Then once you arrive rope him. I'll be standing here ready to keep off any attacking bulls, or catch a rope to help pull it in. Sound good?"

"Um. Why are we the only ones doing any real work?" Jason questioned with a smirk as Nico chuckled his agreement.

"Well I don't have any cool transportation powers on land smarty pants. Now get a move on before they leave." Percy said taking a lazy swing at Jason who easily ducked and returned his own lazy swing at Percy's side missing intentionally.

"You got it boss." Nico said laughing as he melted into a tree.

"Not you too Nico. You know it's annoying enough that Blackjack does it." Percy said through his hand which covered his face, before sneaking closer to the clearing so he could run in should they need help.

It happened before the cows could even sense their presence. Suddenly one cow was roped, while the biggest bull found its head in a noose and tied to a tree.

It immediately began tugging at the tree, feeling the rope about to break it increased its struggle.

Nico saw the bull was going to break the rope, and so he leapt into action with plan B. Bringing out the small hunting knife he'd coated in the juice made from the Noni plant he darted in giving the pull a small cut upon its back. Soon the Bull started calming as it felt itself losing control of its body before laying down and falling asleep.

After the bull was successfully asleep, Nico turned to see Jason and Percy struggling to rein in the cow. The two were currently in a tug of war with the frightened beast. Laughing Nico ran over giving the cow a similar cut and soon it too was sleeping on the ground.

"Well that went well." Jason said laughing.

"Yeah. Not happy that one bull decided to attack." Percy said motioning over to the other side, where sure enough a bull lay dead with two harpoons right behind its neck.

Tethering the cow and bull in the center of the clearing they pulled out two towels and wrapped them around their heads tying it down with rope. When the cow and bull woke up, they slowly stood unsure of their surroundings. Untying them Percy, Jason, and Nico slowly began pulling the animals who hesitantly followed back to camp and into the stable they'd built. Percy and Nico put the two animals in their stales and tied them down, putting some grass they'd cut down for the animals specifically, along with some vegetables from Nico's slowly growing garden he'd started there.

While they were taking care of the animals Jason took the sled back to the clearing and grabbed the dead bull. Once he was back he skinned the cow adding its fur to their pile they'd started for curing and making leather, then cleaned the bull and cut the meat up storing it in their barrel that was filled with some fish, and foul, and the last bit of venison. Along with some left over stew from a few nights ago.

"Hey Percy! Nico! We need to get start on the underground storage for the food, we'll want more for when winter hits soon. Even though the weather here is pretty fair, you never know when a random snowstorm might hit. Plus I doubt Aunt Athy will take it easy on us." Jason said smirking as he used their hated nickname for Athena.

"Yeah well we are sure to be dead now that you've called her Aunt Athy." Nico said as they all began laughing.

"Do we have nicknames for everyone yet? We've got Aunt Artie, Aunt Athy, the Uncle Po, Uncle Zu, Uncle Hay, Aunt Amphi, Aunt Era, uummmmm." Percy began listing of their names for their various relatives as the sky darkened and lightning began flashing across the sky while thunder boomed.

"You think we should stop before we tick off the whole fam? I don't remember half those names Perce." Jason said trying to hold his laughter in knowing these names were annoying everyone up there.

"Making up most of these as I go along. Uncle Zu though? Kinda cute right?" Percy said laughing all the harder when a huge lightning bolt hit just outside their fence.

"It was good. But I've got to say Uncle Po is my favorite." Jason said laughing himself as the rain picked up and began pelting them all.

"Well guys. We might as well finish off the rest. Let's seeee…. Aunt Sephy, then Uncle Air Head, Uncle Ollie, Uncle Herms, aannnnddd Uncle Di?" Nico joined in laughing as some of the plants around them began dying. "I think mom heard us." Nico added.

"Alright, alright. Sorry mom and dad and all of you guys. Just trying to have some fun down here." Percy yelled at the sky. And though the plants regrew, and it got lighter the rain and thunder continued but at a lighter pace.

"I suppose this is punishment anyways right?" Percy said, to which a loud boom of thunder was his answer.

"Well guys. We're in for a rainy night. Good thing we got that waterproofing stuff form Uncle Hephaestus. Which is why he's the one without a nickname." Percy said chuckling while Nico and Jason agreed all heading to do some training and working out before bed along with Percy.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Percy noticed three things the moment he woke up. One, he was no longer in his tent. And two, he was shirtless and tied to some sort of pole. Finally, Jason and Nico were not near him at all, and he couldn't sense their presences through Jason's abilities. So either Jason is still sleeping, unconscious… or dead. Percy was going to go with the latter.

Slowly opening his eyes he examined the area he was in, he hoped no one was in the room to catch him. No such luck.

"Well looks like sleeping beauty decided to wake up. Welcome to the realm of the living." A girl in some strange sort of armor that looked reminisce of the outfits the Nymphs had worn that day in the arena where they'd earned their first place of quiet from the nymphs.

"Well, with such nice accommodations how could I resist a good nap?" Percy said smirking as she returned his smile with her own amused expression.

Percy took the moment of silence to get a look at his surroundings' and his opponent. He was in a large and open room. Tied to a pillar near the center, as well as a few poles around him. He noticed with disappointment that no water was nearby at the moment that he could control from this distance. His opponent was dressed in some sort of bikini of chainmail armor with a sword strapped to her back. Many tattoos marked her body, but none were the mark of a god, all hand made.

"I'm going to go for a shot in the dark here, and guess that you're an Amazonian? And by the number of tattoos you bear I can guess that you've managed to defeat quite a few opponents. And since you have actual armor, and that of chainmail I'll guess you're the upper echelon of the Amazons. And since you've chosen that particular….. Style of armor, are not afraid of a good fight. Am I wrong yet?" Percy questioned recalling all the information Athena had stuffed down his throat in her teaching.

"Well aren't we an informed little boy. Well… with a body like that maybe boy's not accurate. Regardless all you've said is true. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm your current guard, and you should be honored at that, normally it would be a lower ranked warrior. But we've deemed you and your friends as strong warriors, therefore you'd need stronger opponents. Anyways my name's Nicole. So why don't you tell me about yourself. We are quiet interested in you and your friends." Here she paused walking up to the restrained demigod and standing closer to him.

"For though you three are children of the big three, which is impressive as it is, they've also blessed you, doubling your abilities, but you've been blessed and claimed as the child of their wives. How did you get Amphitrite to bless you? Let alone claim you as her child and adopt you? On another note that's another reason I've been chosen too guard you." Nicole added holding her arm up and showing the blessing of Amphitrite upon her right forearm. She then turned to show off her back tattoo. The mark of Athena gracing her back. "Now on top of all this already unbelievable facts. You are blessed by Hermes and Artemis as well. At first we though these lies and that you'd done this yourself. But sure enough those are the real things. Now, my handsome prisoner. Tell me." With these final words she drew up close, her body touching Percy's as he was tied staring the young Amazonian in the eyes as she caressed his jaw.

"I'll talk, but can I get a little space here. You're cramping my style." Percy said holding her gaze easily and smirking a lopsided grin.

"What? Am I not pretty enough for you male? You should learn your place soon. Because you'll either soon be dead, or there will be a battle for ownership of you. If you aren't granted to me for my service that is." She said drawing even closer to the demigod.

After all his training he was actually grateful for the Nymphs as he could still, albeit only slightly, think clearly as she drew near. "Sorry, but I've never been one for authority and listening, as my parent's." Percy said leveling her with an intense stare.

"Well, you've got some fire in you I'll give you that. I do hope you aren't killed. I'd love to call you my own." She said backing up some and grabbing a nearby table bringing it directly in front of Percy and leaning upon it.

"I suppose I'll answer your questions. My names Percy. Well Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, blessed of Artemis and Hermes. Swordsman and fighter, Second Prince of Atlantis, and brother of Nico and Jason." As Percy finished he suddenly felt the connection open up between him Jason and Nico.

"Sorry guys. I'm awake now." Was heard in Percy's mind as Jason spoke to them. Quickly confirming everyone was in the same boat they agreed one of them get out and help the others.

"So when will I find my fate Nicole? Or will I not be told at all?" Percy questioned.

"Actually in a little while I will be taking you to our queen. So prepare yourself. But I must go check and see if she is ready for you. So be prepared, I shall return." Nicole coyly responded sauntering up to the young demigod and stroking his face down to his abs before turning around and sashaying away.

"Maybe it's my imagination, but she has a totally different effect than Lindsey and she'd much harder to resist. Maybe that part of our training was pointless. Girls are all a different and dangerous weapon themselves. No training can prepare you for them." Percy said to himself as he began straining against the bonds to see if he could break them, or wriggle free.

"You'd better stop that. Nicole may have taken a fancy to you, but that doesn't mean she won't punish you for trying to escape." A voice rang out in the darkness of the distant corner.

Looking over, Percy used his blessing from Artemis to see in the dark. There he noticed a young Amazon looking fiercely his direction. While he would gage Nicole to have been 17 or 18, this young girl he would guess was 16, maybe 17.

She like her counterpart was dressed in higher ranking clothes, but hers was almost an exact copy of the Nymphs arena outfits, just made out of leather with a few celestial bronze plating upon them, and she was tattoo-less.

"Well little girl, why are you hiding in the dark. Step on out will you?" Percy questioned smirking as she jumped in shock that he could see her.

"How could you see me?" She demanded stepping from the light and up to him.

"Well. Let's just say Aunt Artie likes me more than other boys." Percy smirked studying the new opponent before him.

"So if you don't mind my asking. But what are you doing here? And you wouldn't mind, perhaps setting me free would you?" Percy said shrugging his shoulders as best he could while restrained.

"Not even if you begged. But I might be inclined to give you some water to drink should you be able to answer my question." She stated looking to see if he'd accept her offer.

"If I can get her to give me some water, I can easily escape these ropes." Percy thought to himself. So with a nod he motioned her to ask her question.

"I have a twin sister, we got separated when we were very young. I was found and adopted by the Amazons, but I have no idea what happened to her. And I was hoping, that you with your knowledge of the outside might have met or heard of her. Her name was Reyna…" the girl spoke looking down waiting for the resounding no that every other prisoner they'd had had said. No.

"Actually I have." Percy said smiling at the young girl who had leaped forward to get closer not believing what she'd heard.

"You have?! Where! Please tell me!" She almost shouted at the young demigod.

"Uh uh. Water first. Then where I've seen Reyna. Black hair right? Midnight black, daughter of Bellona?" Percy said baiting the young Amazonian further.

"That's her. Fine I'll go get you water wait here." She said running off to get the demigod a drink.

"Hurry please. She'll be back soon and then our deal with be null." Percy said smirking and thinking that maybe, just maybe this would work.

She stepped back into the room soon after. "Here's your water now tell m-"

"Now. Now Hylla. You don't want to give him that. He's a son of Poseidon. You're handing him a key in a cup if you do that. Nicole said returning from wherever she'd gone too.

Hylla paled at the thought of what she'd almost done. But it was too late. That was as close as Percy needed the water. Stretch forth with his whole being he pulled the water which shot out of the glass to the surprise of the two girls, for no one should have been able to control the water from such a distance. The water shot to Percy and with one concentrated hit Percy slashed his bonds instantly shooting forward and knocking Hylla unconscious.

"You are far stronger than we'd assumed demigod. But it'll take more than a few tricks with water to beat me. I may not be half as strong as you, but I doubt you've had the training I have. You must have just received your marks, as well as that sword. Now prepare yourself." Nicole said leaping forward after having drawn her sword. She was surprised to find her sword meeting nothing but air as suddenly Percy was behind her and within moments disarmed her.

Pushing her back he came forward striking her on the side of the head rendering her unconscious for a moment. Quickly he grabbed her before she hit the floor and tied her up then layed her upon a couch that was nearby. She awoke soon after.

"You are something else. Don't think you'll escape you have no idea where your friends are, this palace is huge, and guards will find you and raise the alarm before you can." She said smugly looking up at the handsome demigod looking down upon her.

"Normally that would be the case. But you see. Jason, the son of Zeus and Hera, has the ability to talk telepathically to those he considers family, as well as through a link he, Nico, and I have we can sense the other's position relative to us. So this won't take long. It was fun." Percy said.

"So what you're just going to leave me? No goodbye? Nothing?" Nicole shouted as he disappeared from view, to suddenly reappear close to her face.

"I must say, you are a beautiful creature, one not to be trifled with to be sure. Two things. One never underestimate your opponent, you might have had a chance at beating me since I was unarmed. But you did. I've been training with weapons and fighting since I was seven. Two. Perhaps if you had a better view of males it might have worked out. Sorry Nicole. But right now you just aren't my type." Percy said smirking before pecking her quickly upon the lips and running out the door grabbing Nicole's sword on the way out.

"Well I suppose it wasn't a total loss." Nicole said to herself before yelling for help, and trying to wake Hylla who was unconscious upon the floor.

Nico's wakeup call was severely different from Percy. Nico woke to the feeling of lips upon his.

Eyes shooting open and trying to squirm away in his tight bonds, he found himself face to face with a younger looking girl of 16 he'd say. "What the hell are you doing?!" he angrily asked.

"Well I was told a kiss would awaken the handsome prince… So I had to try. And look it did work! Now you must serve me, and be my mate male!" The young girl said happily.

"I'm not sure why you think that. But hell no!" Nico responded. Taking a moment he took in his surroundings. He was in a large and empty room tied to a chair, the room was lit up extremely bright, with lights, and torches and lanterns everywhere.

"It's awfully bright in here. You think you could turn off some of these lamps? At least those nearby?" Nico asked hopefully.

"Sorry. But the queen says no shadows for you, Son of Hades. And I wish you'd accepted to be my mate. Now you only have a few options. I'm not high enough ranking to have you given to me. So you'll either die, or there will be a battle for you. But I should win that. So no worries." The girl said her countenance changing immensely from their first meeting, appearing almost a little older.

"Not if I have any say in it!" Nico said defensively.

"Well you don't! Do you have any idea where you are?" She asked.

At this Nico had to stop and think. He hadn't even tried guessing where he was, or who had captured them. He hadn't even checked to see if the link was up. It wasn't. Jason must be unconscious or something.

"No I suppose I don't. Would you mind telling me… uh… girl?" Nico awkwardly asked.

"My names Alice!" She said cheerfully. "And you are currently in the hands of the Amazons. Warrior women who worship Athena and Artemis." Alice stated pulling a chair up in front of Nico and facing him.

"I should have guessed. Superior attitude, stuck up. And nothing to back it up. Definitely the Amazons." Nico smugly said smirking as Alice's face turned beet red before she swung at Nico. But it never connected as he was barely able to duck causing her to trip forward being unbalanced and falling forward onto Nico's lap.

Now it was Nico's turn to go bright red as he found the slightly attractive young female in his lap.

"Oh. Do you like this sitting arrangement better?" Alice said, scooting farther forward and putting her legs on either side of him and bringing his face closer to hers.

"Not necessarily. Not that I don't enjoy it. It's just…. Yeah…." Nico tried to say.

"Oh. Don't worry I understand. Now back to answering my questions. How did you get so ripped? Like for real?" She questioned running her hands up and down Nico's carved chest and abs.

"Um. Next. I'm uncomfortable with this question." Nico said trying to squirm away from the invasive girl.

Then suddenly Nico felt the connection turn on as Jason woke up. "Sorry guys. I'm awake now." He said. Percy and Jason discussed a quick plan then everyone agreed. Get free, then free everyone else.

"Well Alice. Is it my turn to ask questions yet?" Nico said looking around for a way out. Looking behind him he noticed something.

Thought he Amazons tactic was good in having too much light to cast a shadow, they hadn't counted on two things. One being putting lots of lights up near the tall ceiling. Two being Alice ending up sitting on his lap. Between the two of them they'd created a fairly large shadow. It just might work. Nico thought.

"I'm terribly sorry for this. You are a beautiful girl and I hate having to do this. But I got to get out of here. Things to do you know?" Nico said.

"What are you?!" Alice questioned before Nico suddenly threw all his weight backwards causing them to fall backwards and disappear into their shadow behind them, to suddenly appear above where they'd been and fall down.

They landed with a crash the chair breaking upon impact.

"Not my brightest idea I suppose." Nico said sitting up and rubbing the back of his surely bruised head. Then looking in his lap he found Alice looking up at him with a look akin to fear and awe.

"You are powerful. Please be mine?!" She said before Nico grabbed her and carried her over to the other chair and began tying her up.

"Once again. Sorry. But I've got to run." Nico said before turning to leave.

"Please. One more kiss? Since your running off and all." Alice said giving Nico puppy dog eyes.

He couldn't say he hadn't slightly enjoyed his wake up call. So coming forward he quickly kissed her upon the lips before running off to find Jason, as he could already feel Percy had escaped and was heading towards Jason as well.

What he didn't hear after he left was, "It went almost just like the queen said. Except I did get a second kiss. So ha." Alice said smugly trying to get out of her bonds.

Jason came too in an empty room. Or so he thought at first. He felt a presence at his back, but couldn't turn to see who or what was there. Immediately after he realized the link was down. With little but a thought it was back up. "Sorry guys. I'm awake now." He said as he and Percy discussed a plan, which ended up being just get out and get everyone else out.

Jason thought there was something off about the room he was in. It didn't feel quite right. Almost like it wasn't meant to be here. He began looking around and noticed several things that worried him. The first being that the room seemed very unsteady, as if it had been built just a few days before and the cement hadn't quite dried yet.

Then again, he wasn't an architecture genius. That was Aunt Athena's area of expertise.

He felt that Percy had escaped and was now headed his way.

"Alright Jason. Think. Is there anything here that could be a danger to Percy? Strain your senses Jason. Search for what isn't right. Always trust your gut." Jason thought to himself going over everything he'd learned from Nazoriaos and Ares.

Before he could pull his thoughts together he felt Nico get out of his room and begin making his was to him as well.

"Think harder Jason. What am I missing?" He said. He felt Percy and Nico arrive outside his door at the same time as they prepared to bust the door down and enter.

Then Jason heard a noise that stopped his heart. He knew what was wrong. "Guys don't come in! Stop!" He yelled as well as thought to them. But it was too late as they burst into the room ready for a fight.

At first nothing happened. Then a large wooden door slammed shut dropping from above like a drop door trapping them in the room. Then one wall fell away to reveal a group of armored amazons all armed and half with bows trained at the three demigods.

"Well done Percy. You don't disappoint. I can't wait to own you! That little kiss was just the preshow to tonight." Nicole said coming out from behind the group and winking at Percy who visibly paled and blushed simultaneously.

"Nico. Hey cutie. It's almost time to become my mate. You ready? That kiss sure seemed like it!" Alice said following Nicole while waving and blowing kisses at Nico.

"Jason we haven't met yet. But we will soon. See you later babe." Said a beautiful Amazon that came behind Alice and Nicole, who like Nicole was in bikini armor, with many tattoos covering her body.

"Um guys? Care to explain?" Jason said looking confusedly at the two blushing demigods as well as at the Amazon who'd called him babe.

"Jason. Now's not the time." Percy said looking directly at Nicole and trying to think of a plan where they got killed.

When in walked who was obviously the queen, garnered in a flowing cape, with pure imperial gold bikini armor, tattoos covering her arms, legs, and stomach, with a few on her neck and face. Two swords strapped to her waist, a crown adorning her head she walked with a regality that few would have been able to match. Behind her followed a retinue of warriors all armored up, covered in tattoos from head to toe, baring spears with swords at their sides. And behind them where several males with collars around their neck eyes downcast. And upon the collar could be seen the queens mark, upon them.

"Don't worry Percy. That's mostly for show." Nicole said noticing how all the boys eyes went to the men in the back. "They are just the Queens's boyfriends, and fiancés, and husbands. Only she can have more than one. You'll by the only one for me Percy. And I won't make you wear the collar… all the time." She finished smiling at Percy.

Soon everything quieted as the Queen looked prepared to speak.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Andronikas. And you have all fallen prey to my trap.


End file.
